


The Things I Ignore

by danny_the_coolest



Series: Written In The Stars [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_the_coolest/pseuds/danny_the_coolest
Summary: Mel's second year at Hogwarts is going great.Great, if you ignore the threats someone's been making to the muggleborns, the 'mudbloods.'Or if you ignore the several grave accidents Harry's been having, and the fact that most of the school thinks he's the cause of said attacks happening at school.Yes, she's having a perfect second year.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Written In The Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696750
Comments: 60
Kudos: 36





	1. The Weasleys.

**Author's Note:**

> Second book of Written In The Stars! Be ready for the ride <3 -Danny.

_'When I got to Hogwarts everything was so lovely, the students, the history... my history._

_I never thought that I would have something special in me and that so many people knew my name. You know I got sorted into Gryffindor -the same house as you and mum- and there I met Hermione, which is the first girl-friend I've had! There's also Ron, he is wonderful when he's not complaining about school._

_And Harry, of course, I still can't believe he's with me in all this madness, I wouldn't have guessed we were so similar, Harry was so brave! I admire him if I'm honest. I do not know what would I do without him, he's changed so much since we arrived at school, he's like a brother! I'm sure these memories will stay with me forever.'_

"You see? _Brother_ ," The man said through the phone, "pay me."

"Not yet, mister," Emily laughed, "my daughter's twelve, she's too young to decide whether if the bet is won or lost."

"Mily, I'm certain you'll lose, don't make it harder," He teased, "if I know something about Mel is that she's deathly honest. She would tell me"

"Mel's a child," She insisted, "don't you remember how we were at her age? I was definitely _not_ thinking about boys"

"Lies, we all know you were crushing, just not on the right boy, that is."

"Oh hush," She stayed quiet for a moment, hearing footsteps on the second floor, "I think she's up"

They had been talking for almost half an hour, it was around midnight and Emily had lost track of time, but Mel's uncle had been nagging about their silly bet and she couldn't keep herself from giving her opinion on the subject.

It was all nonsense really, but it amused her.

The footsteps went back to her daughter's room, she returned her attention to the phone call.

"Try next year, I bet we'll have some interesting letters then."

"You're having too much fun with this," He chuckled, "I just hope she never finds out, or we'll be in trouble"

"What did I ever do to have such heathen for a daughter?" Emily smiled, "You should go to bed, don't you work tomorrow?"

"...yes, I should go"

"You paused," Emily leaned on her seat, "everything alright?"

"Yes"

"Is your boss upset because you skipped last week?"

"I talked to him about it"

"He couldn't have possibly-"

"I said I talked to him," He insisted, "no need to worry, Mily"

"...I wish you could come live with us, Mel needs a role model"

"I'm no father," He laughed.

"You're the only constant in her life apart from me and Harry. She needs a good man to build up her expectations if a man is what she wants that is, if not, then I'm afraid I'm giving her a terrible example of a woman"

"Don't be silly, you're the best"

"She'll be so much better than me, though," Emily smiled, "such a temper! Maybe that's on me, Matt was always kind"

"Except on times when people would tease you," He reminded her.

"Oh, that Ernest kid was so scared!" She chuckled, "I guess she's a lot like her father as well, judging on the way she looks after Harry"

"She'll be a good girl... it's late and tomorrow you'll be leaving Privet Drive, correct?"

"Yes, the Weasleys have kindly asked us to spend the rest of the summer with them and Mel have been bugging about it ever since, my ears will finally be put at rest"

"And Harry?"

"He was invited too, but he's yet to receive the letter. If it were for Mel though, she would take him with us."

"I bet she would"

"It won't take long"

"Remember to send a letter once you're suited there"

"Will do," Emily sighed, "And darling? Take care of yourself..."

"Will do."

__________________________

It was probably the first time Mel had woken up without her mother barging into her room to urge her to get dress.

At eight o'clock she was ready, bags packed and cat in his basket, all prepared to leave the house for the rest of the summer. There was just one thing missing.

She opened her window, throwing small rocks at the house next door, specifically the window that faced hers. A boy with ruffled black hair and lopsided glasses opened it, looking a bit grumpy.

"What?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" She leaned on her window, "Come down for a moment"

"It's cold"

"And I'm leaving"

"I'll see you in a few days!"

"Sweet Merlin, I get it," She scoffed, "I might as well just disappear and let you sleep soundly, all alone in that room"

"Mel..." Harry groaned, passing a hand through his hair, "I'll see you in a minute"

The girl rushed to the door carrying her bags and Grey's basket with her, leaving them in the living room.

"Be careful or you'll break your neck!" Emily hissed, catching the poor cat.

"Sorry! I'll go say goodbye to Harry," She hurried out to her neighbors' house.

"Glasses!" Mel stretched out her arms and envolved Harry in a hug that he returned with a chuckle, "I know you won't admit it but you'll miss me, I know you will"

"Dumby, what fun there is on admitting things that would only make you more annoying?" He grinned.

"Rude!" She nudged his arm, "I hope your letter gets here soon, I can't wait!"

"Me neither..."

"I could've written a letter before leaving saying you were coming with me, but noooo you refused because you didn't want to invite yourself," She crossed her arms, "Am I wrong?"

"You're right"

"Harry Potter, always polite," She gave a small smile.

"Mel!" Emily walked out of their house, carrying Grey's basket and a large trunk, "Time to go!"

"Coming!" She turned back to her friend, "I'll write to you for as long as you're away, which won't be long, I owe it to you-"

"I deserve vacations too, you know? Away from your nagging"

"You're really trying to hurt my feeling today, aren't you," She huffed, "it won't work, I know you love me"

"Goodbye, Dumby."

"Goodbye!" She happily replied, leaning to kiss his cheek briefly.

"Mel!"

"I'm going!" 

The girl left without glancing back, if she had glanced, she would've noticed Harry was bright red.

_____________________________

"Are you sure this is their house?"

"Positive," Emily walked up to her, holding her trunk, "it wasn't as you were expecting?"

"It's better," She replied breathless, "so much better..."

A construction that looked like it had evolved on its own stood in front of the, it had the Weasley's soul marked onto its walls, if that made any sense. It was messy and colourful, just fun all around. Exactly like the people living in it.

"Emily!" Mrs Weasley walked out to the garden to welcome them home, "Mel! So good to see you again! Come in, come in... Ron! Your guests are here!"

A sound similar to a stampede came from several floors up until three redheaded boys stumbled out of the house.

"Mel! Hi!" Fred and George were fighting with Ronald to be the firsts to get to her.

"Hi boys!" She exclaimed.

"And these are your boys," Emily chuckled, "care to help us?"

"I can carry my own bag," Mel said quickly, "I don't need help"

"S'not a problem," Ron finally made his way out of his brothers' hold to welcome her properly, "Hi, _Mellow..._ "

"That horrid nickname," She grimaced, "you better don't use it once Harry gets here, he wouldn't stop calling me that"

"It's better than Dumby"

"Everything's better than Dumby, _oof!_ " She stumbled across the front door, her legs quivering under the weight of her trunk.

"Let us help," George appeared beside her and took the other end of her trunk.

"We don't want you dying on your first morning at the burrow," Fred added, taking her bag.

"The burrow?" She asked, too distracted by the room she was in to fight against the twins.

"That's how we call our humble home," Fred joked, "now, you can stay with our sister Ginny our with your mum in Charlie's old room. Ginny's lovely but you might feel a bit odd staying with her on your first night"

"Is she here?" Mel asked with curiosity, "I would love to meet her properly"

"She's in her room I think," Ron said, then he yelled, "Oy, Ginny! Come down to meet Mel!"

Mel helped the boys take her luggage to Charlie's old room. Footsteps approached them, a set of brown eyes peering through the door.

"You must be Ginny," Mel took off her beanie, getting used to the warm home, "I'm Mel..."

The girl, a few inches smaller than her, opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hi! My brothers have told me tons of things about you," She walked up to her and hugged her.

"All good I hope," Mel giggled.

"Oh no, all bad," Fred smiled, "terrible! We told her you're the castle's biggest nightmare-"

"You did not," Ginny laughed, "don't believe a thing, they never shut up about you, my brothers have turned into a pile of lousy admirers"

"You're one to talk..." Ron grumbled.

"You'll always be our number one though," George ruffled her hair.

"Back off!" Ginny complained.

Mrs Weasley and Emily walked in carrying Grey's basket and Em's luggage.

"Is that your cat?"

"Do you want to meet him?" Mel opened the basket, Grey's little head peered from inside, "Harry gave it to me as a birthday present"

"Oh please don't talk about him with Ginny," Ron moaned, "she'll ramble about how pretty his eyes are"

Ginny blushed.

"I won't!" She threw him a pillow.

"Don't fight inside the guests' room!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, "Take Mel to the garden or give her a tour around the house while I help Emily unpack-"

"You don't have to," Emily replied, "How about we go to the kitchen and we make some tea? I'm exhausted from all the driving"

"Of course," Mrs Weasley smiled, guiding her to the first floor.

"I'll show you my room," Ginny took her hand and was about to leave when Ron got in the way.

"No way! You can't take her," He frowned, "she's my friend, not yours"

"We were going to show her _our_ room," Fred and George said.

Mel laughed, feeling her cheeks burning from the overwhelming attention.

"How about we go to the nearest room?"

"That's Percy's room," Ron grimace, "he's been in there since we came back"

"He's writing letters to Merlin knows who," Ginny rolled her eyes, "my room is the nearest after Percy's, I win!"

The boys grumbled and stepped back, not wishing to go inside their little sister's room.

"I'll see you in a while, boys," Mel chuckled, letting herself being dragged to the girl's room. 

**_'Dear Harry,_ **

**_Ron's house is amazing! My first day here was lovely, I got to meet Ron's sister and his father! They were both really kind to me and my mum, I'm sure they'll be the same with you._ **

**_He told me he sent your letter with mine but his owl is a bit old, maybe it dropped yours by accident. Ron's sending another just in case, it should arrive in two or three days, so I hope to see you soon._ **

**_I can't wait to have you here so we can all have fun together! You'll be able to fly in your broom here! (And maybe lend it to me?)_ **

**_Missing you,_ **

**_Mel.'_ **


	2. The Burrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mel could say she was having the best summer of her life.
> 
> Although she wasn't going to admit that. How could she enjoy herself when Harry wasn't there?'

Mel could say she was having the best summer of her life.

Although she wasn't going to admit that. How could she enjoy herself when Harry wasn't there?

Worse, when Mr Weasley got home that same morning saying Harry had received a letter for inappropriate use of magic in front of muggles.

"This must be the Dursleys doing," She paced up and down Ron's room.

Ginny had ignored many chores that accumulated over the curse of the week, so she had to leave them in order to finish before dinner, therefore, Mel had the whole afternoon free.

"Twelve letters can't just disappear..."

"What can we do?" Ron asked from his bed, "Should we ask your mum to drive us there?"

"We could, but if the Dursleys refuse we wouldn't be able to take him anyway, it would be useless"

"Ron!" A voice called from the garden, "Mel!"

The children walked up to the window and saw the twins holding four brooms.

"Want to join us?"

Ron looked at Mel with pleading eyes.

"We can ask your mum during lunch, but there's no use on sitting and worrying, right?"

"Don't use my words against me," She stuck out her tongue.

____________________

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked when they passed the kitchen.

"Out," replied Ron, "you can't come"

"You're playing Quidditch," The girl's eyes shone, "let me play!"

"You're not allowed," Ron groaned, "let's go..."

His friend had stopped a few feet behind, thinking they were going to wait for Ginny. When she heard the negative answer it was too late, Ginny had noticed her.

"Mel, tell him I can play!"

"You should let her play," Mel agreed, "What's the problem?"

"Mum says we can't 'cause she's little and we could hurt her," He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not!"

"Later, Ginny. There are only four brooms either way..."

Ron dragged his friend outside.

"She's a pain, I'm sorry you have to put up with her"

"She's not bad, I like her"

"You like everyone," Ron replied sternly.

"I don't like Malfoy"

"No one does," He stated.

"Took you long enough," Fred offered her a broom, "you're ready?"

"Ginny got in our way," Ron grabbed the other broom from George's hand.

"Did she?" Fred grinned, "Lady, how does it feel to hear someone ramble about your best friend like he's a unicorn?" She laughed.

"I admit it's a bit odd, Ginny asks a lot of questions"

"Don't encourage her, I swear we can never hear the end of it. It's always _'Harry this, and harry that',_ She's even worse than you!"

"She doesn't need my encouragement, she's it pretty well on her own," Mel giggled.

"Enough talking, let's play," George clapped one time, "Let's split up. One first-year-"

"Second-year," Mel and Ron corrected.

"One second-year and one fourth-year," He nodded, "all right?"

"Okay"

"I'll be with the lady, she needs all the help she can get," Fred teased.

"You think so?" 

"Of course"

"Then I'd rather be with George," She smirked, walking up to the twin and high-fiving him.

"You little-"

"Hey, the lady has made her choice," George put an arm around her shoulders, "shall we?"

They walked over to a hill near the burrow, mount their brooms and shoot up in the air. It wasn't exactly like the games back in the castle, mostly because they didn't have enough players and they were playing with apples.

The brooms were also quite old, but since they were all slow, it was even. However, Fred and George were certainly more used to flying, and Ron was accustomed to the brooms, so Mel was at a disadvantage. 

The first half Ron and Fred absolutely crushed them, ten against two, then Mel got a hold of her broom and the boys' techniques and soon enough she and George made a pretty decent team, managing to end the game in a tie.

When they went home for lunch and landed on the soft grass, Mel caught sight of her cat watching them from Ginny's window, her stomach sinking at the thought of Harry.

"You okay there?" Fred asked, standing beside her.

"She's just worried about Harry," Ron sighed, "we're going to ask Emily if she can drive us to Privet Drive"

"I should've known," Fred chuckled, "you worry too much, little lady"

"Well, of course I do," She snapped, "he must be having a very nasty _birthday_ " 

She dropped the broom on the ground and went back to the house.

_________________________

The boys didn't talk to her the days following her crisis, they were afraid of making her angrier. She spent her time writing to Hermione and Erick and talking to Ginny. A well-deserved break from the lousy boys. 

Her mother had promised they'd go for Harry the next week, it didn't matter what the Dursleys had to say.

That calmed her, maybe that was the reason why Fred felt brave enough to approach her after dinner.

"Can we talk?" He asked. "Not a prank, I promise" 

He seemed deadly serious, so she followed him quietly to where Mr Weasley kept his muggle stuff.

Outside a dusty blue Ford Anglia looked abandoned under the moonlight.

"Did you know my dad fixed the car?" Fred asked, noticing she was looking at it, "He's been toying around with it for ages, it can fly"

Mel turned to look at him.

"Do you really want me to believe that?"

"I'm not lying!" Fred held her in place before she could walk away, "You're not listening, I said that thing can fly"

"And?"

"And George and I can drive it"

"So what?"

"Honestly, you're impossible," He rolled his eyes, "we can go look for Harry ourselves! Listen, George and I talked it over and we decided you're right, we should help him"

"You're planning to take the car and go pick Harry?"

"Yes."

Mel considered the idea for a moment. Her mother had agreed to drive her back the next week, but next week wasn't soon enough. Besides, many things could happen in a week. She wasn't the type to sit and wait for things to happen.

"When?"

Fred smiled.

"Tonight."

"Tonight!?" She exclaimed.

Fred shushed her, looking behind his shoulder.

"You want to help yes or no?"

"Yes!"

"Then we'll see you outside at midnight, don't be late," He finished. "We can help you sneak out of Charlie's room-"

"No need, I know what to do"

"Really?" He raised a brow.

"I'm sneaky, remember?" She smirked, "See you in a while."


	3. The Flying Ford Anglia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'At midnight she reunited with Fred and George, Ron took longer since his room was on the highest level and he had to be careful not to make a lot of noise.'

It took a lot of convincing, but Ginny agreed to help her. She wanted to go with them, but Mel told her that in case someone entered her room to check on them Ginny had to stay so she could pretend they were both sleeping. It was an important part, so she took it proudly.

Then she went to Charlie's room and informed her mother she would be sleeping with Ginny that night cause she wanted to have a sleepover. Her mum agreed, her only condition being not staying up for too long.

At midnight she reunited with Fred and George, Ron took longer since his room was on the highest level and he had to be careful not to make a lot of noise.

"You remember how to get there, right?" George whispered to her as they got inside the car.

"Positive, I usually get sick so I can't sleep inside cars," Mel grimaced, "I hope is not the same with flying ones"

"Hope so," George nodded, "ready?"

"Let's go," Fred smiled eagerly, he turned the ignition on.

The car moved, only that instead of going back or front, it started to move upwards.

"Holy Godric," Mel mumbled, peering over the window, "it's flying..."

"You thought I was joking?" Fred huffed, looking ahead, "little faith you have in me..."

"Just drive," Mel chuckled, "I'll buy you tons of chocolate frogs after this"

"I prefer a butterbeer-"

"You can plan your date later," George spoke up, "We should hurry, otherwise we'll get there in broad daylight"

They travel almost in complete silence, Mel's indications breaking the quiet from time to time. 

"You know, they wouldn't let him get Hedwig out of her cage," Mel said, turning to see Ron, "maybe that's why he can't answer?"

"He could've sent them back with Errol," Ron shook his head, "there's something else going on"

"Privet drive," Fred said after a moment, "it is, isn't it?"

Mel looked out her window and saw the tiny houses, her heart thumped in her chest.

"Yes! My house is there, a little to the right... there!"

"Hold tight," Fred moved forward and softly lowered the car until they were between Harry and Mel's houses.

"Bars!" Mel exclaimed in outrage, "they put bars on his window!"

Ron opened the car's window and started tapping Harry's, the clanging sound loud enough for having Mr Dursley waking up to the noise.

"Harry's a heavy sleeper, alright" Ron grumbled under his breath, "he won't budge... no, he's moving... He's up!"

Mel peeked over his friend's shoulder, but it was too dark. She didn't have to wait long though, after a second the window opened and Harry's voice came out.

"Ron! Ron, how did you - What the -?"

"All right, Harry?" asked George casually, she could tell her friend was enjoying himself.

"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering our letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, Mel's been worried sick and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles -"

"It wasn't me - and how did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school -"

"You should talk," said Harry, staring at the floating car.

"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with -"

"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too long to explain now look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'Il think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so -"

"Nonsense!" Mel finally leaned over Ron so she could see Harry as well.

"Mel?" Harry frowned, "Emily's gonna kill you"

"Stop gibbering," said Ron. "We've come to take you home with us" 

"We have to be quick," Mel insisted, "we can argue later-"

"But you can't magic me out either -"

"We don't need to," said Ron grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.

Mel could tell he wasn't really lamenting the situation.

"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back."

Fred flew up fast and something cracked underneath, the bars dangled a few feet above the ground. Ron leaned and with Mel's help, they got them into the car. Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"Get in," Ron said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff - my wand - my broomstick -" 

"Where is it?"

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room -"

"No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry."

Fred and George climbed through the window and into Harry's room. Mel waited with Ron inside the car.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," she heard Fred say, she didn't know what he was talking about, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow." 

Harry's door opened and George whispered:

"So - we'll get your trunk - you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron and Mel"

"Watch out for the bottom stair - it creaks," Harry whispered back. 

Harry gave Ron his things and Mel took care of them, piling them into a corner. Soon the twins were back with his trunk and broom. The trunk was heavier than expected, Fred had to climb back into the car to help Mel and Ron.

"A bit more," panted Fred, "One good push -"

Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.

"Okay, let's go," George whispered. 

Harry started to climb the window.

"Harry, you forgot-!"

But before she could say it, Hedwig let out a loud screech.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" Mr Dursley's voice came from inside the house.

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry said in horror.

He rushed back to take the cage and hand it to Ron, as he started climbing, Mr Dursley appeared at his doorway. The man let out an animal sound as he ran, closing his hand around Harry's ankle.

Ron, Fred, and George grabbed him by the arms, pulling him into the car.

"Petunia!" Mr Dursley shouted, "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" 

"Ugh-" Mel grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled as hard as she could along with the Weasleys.

Harry was in the car - he'd slammed the door shut.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" yelled Ron.

Fred obliged without adding a word to it.

Harry leaned over Ron and rolled down the window, looking down: his relatives were far, far away from him. 

"See you next summer!" He yelled.

The Weasleys laughed and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let Hedwig out," he told Ron, "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages." 

"Poor thing!" Mel observed as Ron opened the cage with George hairpin -she had to ask them to teach her that trick!- "she'll be okay now..."

She hadn't noticed, but Harry had been staring at her, _beaming_.

"Hi," She smiled, turning her attention back to him, "how are you?"

"Hi," Harry grinned, "I'm better"

"I'm glad," She said, "I had missed the adventure, but rescuing you isn't as fun as a good summer playing Quidditch, so I'm glad you're here now. Happy belated birthday by the way, I forgot your gift but I'll give it to you as-"

Harry cut her speech as he enveloped her into a hug, catching her off guard.

"Oof!" She mumbled, hugging him back.

She stayed really still, enjoying the moment until someone cleared his throat behind Harry. It was Ron, his ears were red. George was smiled at them with a teasing smile.

Mel and Harry broke apart, she gave him a few light pats on the shoulder, bright red and hoping that the darkness would drown out most of the color.

"Lovely reunion," Fred teased, "you almost make me cry..."

Those bloody Weasleys.

"Shut up," they replied in unison. 

She looked over at her friend, a small smile spreading as Harry leaned back in his seat, sighing in bliss.


	4. A Lovely Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '"This looks like entirely not my business," Mel muttered, trying to escape from the woman's screams.
> 
> But it wasn't long until she crashed against another body, this time her mother's.
> 
> "Oh, bloody hell," Mel mumbled.'

_"So - what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?"_

_Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished._

_"Very fishy," said Fred finally._

_"Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"_

_"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall... What, you think he was lying to me?"_

_"Well," said Fred, "put it this way - house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"_

_"Yes," said Harry and Ron together._

"Now boys," Mel sighed, "you can't possibly be thinking of that idiot, who has the time for something as stupid as that? 

"Draco Malfoy has it," Harry turned to the twins, "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry.

"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung - Dad reckons he was right in You- Know-Who's inner circle." 

"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house-elf," said Harry. 

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house..."

Did Erick have one? Now that she thought about it, Mel didn't know a lot about his life outside school, of course, she knew he didn't like to travel and that he was a pureblood, but nothing else.

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried-"

"Oh, were you?" The girl huffed.

"-When you didn't answer any of our letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first-"

"Who's Errol?"

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes -"

"Who?"

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him." 

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room... I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge... You're driving too far west, Fred"

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry, guessing the answer.

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"We didn't have a choice though, little lady here kept nagging until we agreed to help her get you, she's a pain-"

"Sod off, Fred," Mel scoffed, "I'm not ashamed about it, unlike you, I care"

"The point is, we made a plan and we got this old thing out of the garage without telling our parents"

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"

"He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what?"

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friend's tea in it. It was a nightmare - Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?"

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic - it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office -and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up -"

"But your dad - this car -" 

"Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd  
have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"I think he's lovely," Mel smiled, "he's kind and interesting, the first days we spent there he asked me and my mum all kinds of questions about our muggle life, I like him a lot..."

"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes... Just as well, it's getting light..." 

Few minutes passed until they were finally reaching the house, the sky was starting to clear, and Mel was feeling rather sleepy. She was pleased to discover that flying cars didn't make her sick, but she wasn't comfortable sleeping on the backseat, so she couldn't wait to get to her bed.

"Touchdown!" said Fred.

"It's not much," said Ron once they were out of the car, he was talking about his house.

"It's wonderful," said Harry happily.

He was always so sweet.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry -along with Emily- and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the - at the top-"

Mel crashed into him, she hadn't noticed his movements coming into a halt, too distracted by her own weariness.

"What's-?" She looked up, feeling her heart fall to her stomach.

"Ah, "said Fred.

"Oh, dear," said George.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them.

"So, " She said.

"Morning, Mum," said George.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone- could have crashed- out of my mind with worry- did you care? - never, as long as I've lived -you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job -" 

"This looks like entirely not my business," Mel muttered, trying to escape from the woman's screams.

But it wasn't long until she crashed against another body, this time her mother's.

"Oh, bloody hell," Mel mumbled.

"Mel Dumbledore," Her mother said in a thin, angry whisper, "you better have a good explanation"

"Bars," Was all she said.

"Bars," Emily's frown grew, "oh lady, you are in so much trouble"

______________________________

Emily took her to Charlie's room and scowled her endlessly. Mel was ashamed, she had never lied to her mum like that.

She had hidden information, yes, but never lied to her. She was guilty, but every time she thought about Harry finally safe, she couldn't help but feel all giddy inside.

Ginny appeared a second after Emily had left the room to go and fetch her a plate with scrambled eggs before starting the day (she wasn't going to let her sleep at all) and sat eagerly at the edge of the bed.

"Harry's here," She commented.

"I know, Ginny," Mel yawned, "I was there..."

"I ran as soon as I saw him!" The little girl hid her face in embarrassment, "he saw me in my nightdress!"

"Don't worry about it, Harry's silly, I'm sure he didn't even notice"

"My brothers won't stop teasing me about it"

"If your brothers tease you I'll make sure to give them hell, all right?" Mel offered.

Before Ginny could reply, Emily walked in. The little girl stood up and quickly left the room, afraid of the woman's reaction.

However, Mel's mum seemed much more relaxed now.

"Harry looks skinnier than before if that's even possible..."

"They put bars on his window and locked him up," Mel said gloomily, "they also put a cat's door so they could pass him food while he was in there. A bloody cat's door, mum"

"A what!?" Emily walked around the room in pure outrage, "I swear- If I could, I swear I would take Harry away from those monsters- starving him to death!"

"I couldn't leave him there mum, I'm so sorry"

"I know you did it thinking it was the best thing," Emily passed a hand through her hair, "but you could've been caught, you could've had an accident! What would your poor mum do without you?"

"I'm sorry," Mel looked away, "I know I let you down, I hate lying..."

"It was a good cause," Emily hugged her daughter, "I spoil you too much, but you're a sweet girl, you could never let me down"

_________________________

Moments after hearing Mr Weasley's arrival and his argument with Mrs Weasley, Mel peeked through the door and came face to face with Harry and Ron, climbing up the stairs in silence.

"Oh," She opened the door completely and got out of the room, "is everything alright downstairs?"

"It'll be," Ron shrugged, "want to join us? I'm about to show Harry my room"

"Sure," She followed them.

When they got to the third floor she heard a door slamming closed and jumped on her place.

"What was that?"

"Ginny," said Ron, then he turned to Harry, "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally, when Mel arrived we could barely spend time together 'cause Ginny was always around" 

"She's so nice," Mel beamed, "I'm so happy she'll go to Hogwarts this year, that way I won't miss her as much"

"The day you tell us you can't stand someone, that day I'll be surprised," Ron shook his head.

"Don't tease her," said Harry, "she's just being a good friend"

Mel smiled at him and kept going, completely missing Ron's confused expression at Harry's reply.

Once in the room, she let herself fall on her friend's bed and closed her eyes, sighing happily.

"I could take a nap, just five minutes..."

She opened her eyes slightly to watch Harry as he walked through the room and observed everything around him, she felt Ron sitting next to her, waiting nervously for Harry's verdict.

"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning..."

"This is the best house I've ever been in," Harry smiled widely, "I mean, after Mel's house, of course."

She only smiled in return, her eyes finally giving up and closing, falling fast asleep.


	5. Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '"Floo what? "
> 
> "Powder," Emily took a pinch and showed it to her, "it's faster this way, here," she put it on her daughter's hand, "it's alright, just threw it into the fire and say exactly to where are you heading."'

She noticed Harry's condition improving after a week. He gained weight and slept better because of it, Mrs Weasley would fix his items of clothing that were a bit too big or sort of messed up and would give them back on his size and no longer ripped.

She could tell he wasn't used to positive attention, let alone coming from two adults that actually cared about him. Emily and Mel were more than happy to have welcomed such a lovely family into their lives.

A week after Harry's arrival they received their Hogwarts' letters listing the new books for their term:

_' **SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**_

**_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_ **

**_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_ **

**_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_ **

**_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_ **

**_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
_ **

**_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_ **

**_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_ **

**_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart'_ **

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" Fred said, looking at Harry's letter, "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch."

"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents, "Lockhart's books are really expensive..."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

Mel and Emily shared a look, maybe if the vault belonged to them fully they would be able to lend them the money they needed, but that vault belonged to the Dumbledore family. Technically, it didn't belong to her at all, she was a child.

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny, he knew the answer, but he was trying to be kind.

Mel saw the little girl get completely red at Harry's question and looked away, stifling her laughter with food.

"Morning, all," said Percy, "Lovely day."

He was about to sit down when he squealed, holding what it seemed a grey, old bird.

"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy, "Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."

He took the poor owl and laid it back next to his perch.

_'Dear Ron, Mel, and Harry if you're there,_

_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course-'_

"How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation!"

"Shh! Let me finish!"

_'-and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

_Love from Hermione.'_

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"

They had planned to go back to the hill where they usually played Quidditch, a safe land where the trees covered enough so the muggles couldn't see them. 

Off they went, leaving Percy and Ginny -she hid in her room and said she felt ill, but Mel knew it was because she couldn't be in the same place as Harry long periods of time- and Harry asked why Percy was acting so oddly.

"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.WL.s and he hardly gloated at all."

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing their puzzled looks. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

"There's no shame on wanting to be better," Mel scowled him, "there's no need to make others feel bad just because you don't share the same dreams"

"Lady, I'm sorry but if your biggest dream is to have a nice looking grade then you should try to keep looking, cause that's not it"

_______________________

"Floo _what?_ "

"Powder," Emily took a pinch and showed it to her, "it's faster this way, here," she put it on her daughter's hand, "it's alright, just threw it into the fire and say exactly to where are you heading."

"Watch us first," Fred said, and he took a pinch himself and threw it.

He walked into the green emerald fire and said in a loud voice, "Diagon Alley!"

He vanished.

Mel walked in next, not wanting to stand there and wait for anxiety to grow. She threw the powder and stepped in, the memory of the time she walked through fire with Harry made her panic a little, but she shook her head, almost yelling:

"Diagon Alley!"

She felt her body being pushed down onto the ground, but the floor was gone and a lot of images passed in front of her eyes making her dizzy, she was unable to move and didn't try to, scared of hurting herself she hoped it would stop on its own. 

And it did, after a few seconds of aimlessly falling, she landed sideways on the dusty ground.

"Well done, lady," Fred offered a hand, helping her get on her feet, "How was it for the first time?"

"Why can't wizards just use cars," She whined, trying and failing to get off the dirt from her clothes" 

Fred laughed.

"That's just not as fun," He tried to help her clean her sweater, but it was useless.

George appeared right after, swiftly landing and not caring to brush off the dirt from his body.

"Lovely, isn't it?" He grinned, examining the girl's ill expression, "you don't look happy"

Mr Weasley landed behind his son, brushing the soot from his robes.

"We should get going, the rest will catch up with us"

They nodded and started to walk, Mel and the boys would gravitate towards the funny-looking objects with curiosity, but Mr Weasley was quick to put them back on track.

"Is not like we can buy them anyway," Fred sighed, "we're just looking"

"Sometimes we can design things based on stuff we find around here," George told her in a low whisper, "it gives us an idea of what things wizards and witches find amusing"

"What for?" She asked with interest.

"We're planning to open our own joke shop someday," Fred said proudly, "one day we'll get the money and we'll make the best items for all kinds of pranks and tricks"

"It sounds fun," Mel agreed, "have you finished one of those inventions already?"

"Not really," George grimaced, "every time mum finds our experiments she throws them away, is not exactly helpful"

As he finished his sentence, Mrs Weasley, Emily, Ron, and Ginny, ran up to them.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley cried, "We can't find him!"

"What!?" Mel rushed up to her mum, "What happened!?"

"He messed up the words," Ron lamented, "not his fault really, but now we don't know where he is"

"He can't be too far," Her mother tried to calm them down, "Harry's a smart boy, and he didn't completely mess up the words, just a little... must be around here"

________________________

They split into two groups, Mel going with her mother, Ginny, and Mrs Weasley.

"I don't understand why everything always happens to him," Mel whispered to Ginny.

"I just hope he's okay," Her friend pouted, "poor Harry..."

"This is exactly why I think some traditions are just crazy, look how dangerous this is! What if he appears inside a muggle's chimney?"

"Can't happen," Ginny shook her head, "only magical places have floo line, no muggle houses are connected"

It took them almost half an hour to find the boy. He was in front of Gringotts, Hagrid and Hermione were also with him, though she didn't know how they had found each other.

"Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere-"

Gasping for breath Mrs Weasley pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of her wand, and returned them, good as new.

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs Weasley, "See yer at Hogwarts!" 

"See you Hagrid!" Harry walked up to her and stare. "What?"

"You're not going to scowl me about this?"

"I'm not your mum," She crossed her arms, taking full offense, "I was worried but it wasn't your fault"

"Harry!" Emily walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so relieved! You have to be more careful, Harry!"

"You see, I don't have to scowl you when my mum can do it herself," She smirked.

"Hi Mel!" Hermione walked up to her and gave her a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"Hi!" She replied.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked his friends as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"No, he was selling-'

"So he's worried," said Mr Weasley, "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs Weasley "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew-"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr Weasley. 

But his anger soon went away as they met Hermione's parents at the main entrance.

"Nice to meet you," Mel noted the resemblance between Hermione and her mother, she wondered if she looked like that standing next to her own mother.

"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley, "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" 

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys, Emily, Mel and Harry were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin. 

________________________________

When the groups split, Emily discretely told Mel that she'd be going with Mrs Weasley to buy Ginny's stuff and she wouldn't stop nagging until she accepted their help.

"Molly's been so nice to us, it's the least we can do"

"But, Dumbledore's vault-"

"This is from my own vault," When she saw her daughter's expression she added, "I have some savings there, enough in case Dumbledore's wasn't enough for your things. I didn't know they were so... rich"

"Okay," Mel nodded, "I'll see you in a while"

Harry bought four large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams for them, they walked through Diagon Alley, examining the shop windows until Hermione dragged them to buy their equipment.

Inside a Wizarding Joke Shop, they saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan buying Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Percy was inside a shop of used, broken things that looked more like junk, reading a book called _'Prefects Who Gained Power.'_

"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers," Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating..."

"Don't start," Mel warned him.

"Go away," Percy snapped.

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out... He wants to be Minister of Magic..." Ron told them as they left.

"He's got a lot of work ahead of him," Mel raised a brow, "no wonder he stays all day inside his room"

They headed to Flourish and Blotts. As they approached, they saw a huge group of people trying to get in. A large banner above them: 

**'GILDEROY LOCKHART  
will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME  
today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.'**

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

The crowd was mostly witches, a poor worker stood at the entrance saying, "Calmly, please, ladies... Don't push, there... mind the books, now..." 

Harry, Mel, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys and Emily were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs Weasley, "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."

Mel grabbed her mother's hand to get her attention, Emily looked down to her daughter.

"You helped?" She asked in a whisper.

"As much as she let me," Emily frowned, "not even close to enough, she would only let me help with fewer things, potion ingredients and the floo powder because I insisted that we had used it too"

"That's something," Mel sighed, "wish we could do more..."

"We'll be right here if they need more help," Emily stroked the girl's hair softly, "don't lose sleep on it, love..."

Gilderoy Lockhart came into view, he was all too flashy for Mel's liking. He enjoyed too much all the attention, no one with common sense would enjoy his own face that badly.

"Out of the way, there," A photographer snarled at Ron, "This is for the Daily Prophet-"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot since the man had carelessly stepped on it.

"Watch where you're going, don't be an animal," Mel said loudly, her mother clasped a hand on her shoulder and murmured in a horrified whisper _'Mel!'_

Gilderoy Lockhart looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. 

Then he stood up and shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The man sprinted towards them and snatched Harry away from the group, dragging him right up the front of the place. Mel watched in horror as the photographer took pictures of Harry, face red, hand trapped in Gilderoy's, who was whispering something to the boy.

"We have to get him out of there," She whispered to Ron.

"How exactly?" Ron said, just as shocked as her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Gilderoy spoke up, now wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-"

"How generous..." She grumbled.

"-He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Oh... great," Mel gulped, "why?"

"I'm not sure your uncle thought _that_ through," Her mother said lowly, "but I trust you'll have interesting classes at least"

Mel nodded, she walked over to where Harry was heading now that he was free and planned to apologize for causing the whole situation. He stopped in front of Ginny, giving her the books.

"You have these," Harry mumbled, tipping the books into the girl's cauldron. "I'll buy my own-"

He was so considerate, all the time! ...There it was again, the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Mel turned around, finding Draco standing a few feet away. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. 

She was giving Malfoy a deathly stare. Mel was surprised, she had never seen her spoke like that in front of Harry.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy laughed. 

Poor Ginny lost her courage, Ron and Hermione soon joined in.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron in disgust, "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those." 

Ron dropped the books inside Ginny's cauldron and move towards him, Harry and Hermione stopped him before he could touch the kid.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Mel pushed Ron away, "we don't have the time for you"

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, who had seen the scene from a few spaces away, he had Fred and George with him. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." 

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

That had to be Malfoy's father, he stood with the same air of superiority and was just as dislikeable from bare sight as his son.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?" 

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley went scarlet red.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said. 

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower"

Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. 

"Get him, Dad!" Yelled the twins.

Mel covered her mouth in surprise, unable to move.

Mrs. Weasley yelled, "No, Arthur, no!"

"Gentlemen, please - please!" The worker begged, "Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"

"Enough!" Emily pulled out her wand and made a swift movement, both men being pushed away from each other.

Hagrid then appeared, walking over to them and pulling them to their feet, keeping them apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had a black eye. He gave the book back to Ginny aggressively. 

"Here, girl -take your book- it's the best your father can give you-" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip and leaving the shop with his son.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here." 

Mel found her mother's eyes and they had the same worried-amused expression. Emily turned to the Grangers.

"All right?"

"I think you should ask that to Arthur," Said Mr Granger politely, looking pale as paper.

"A fine example to set for your children... brawling in public... what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought-" Mrs Weasley scowled.

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report- said it was all publicity-" 

"A brilliant professor, don't you think?" Harry asked her, a mocking smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the first book but I want it to last (cause I need time to write the rest) so I'll probably be posting four chapters a week, maybe one each day, maybe two every two days? I'll tell you once I decided, if you like it don't forget to comment! :) -Danny


	6. Back To Hogwarts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The next morning, Mel rejoiced in the fact that she wasn't the messiest early riser in the burrow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for updating so late! I got distracted with other stuff lol Enjoy! -Danny

Mel convinced her mother to let her sleep with Harry and Ron the last night of August, after all, she had no reason to sneak out this time. 

So they set up a second mattress next to Harry's.

Ron was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Harry and Mel were talking in his room.

"We can say this was the best summer of all, right?" Mel grinned.

"I think so," He nodded, playing with the edge of his blanket, "I had loads of fun"

"I hope we can come here every year," She sighed, supporting her head on one hand.

"Me too... you know, I think we're lucky to be here"

"How stinky the muggle world is for us, we don't have the best luck there... but that doesn't mean we're not lucky elsewhere"

"Said that for yourself," He raised a brow, "Emily looks after you. I don't have parents, nowhere else I'd enjoy myself as much as I do here"

The girl nodded, having no objection to his reply. 

"I'm not complaining about my life, but now that I saw how a big family looks like, with siblings and all... I dunno, made me think of all the things I'm missing"

Harry looked up, she found herself unable to keep talking. Mel just shrugged, rubbing her eyes in order to have an excuse for the redness in them.

"I know it's silly-"

She felt the boy's hand reaching for hers. When she opened her eyes, she found him gazing intently at her.

"You're forgetting about me," He said, it took her a moment to process.

"How come?"

"We're family, you and I," He leaned back on his bed, "like... like brother and sister, aren't we? Always together..."

Mel smiled, she forced it to look genuine, she didn't know why she couldn't smile for real, nor why his comment did nothing but worsen her sadness. 

"Of course," She replied, then reached his shoulder for leverage and kissed his cheek lightly, "thank you, Glasses"

She let herself fall back on her mattress, and as she got under the covers, Harry mumbled with a slight trembling on his voice:

"Goodnight, Mel"

________________________

The next morning, Mel rejoiced in the fact that she wasn't the messiest early riser in the burrow.

Everyone ran up and down the stairs half-dressed, school supplies flying around the house and landing on each of their trunks.

"Mum, is Grey in his basket already?" Mel asked from the fourth floor.

"He's already downstairs!" Mrs Weasley answered from Ginny's room.

When they got inside the car, Mel noticed it was magically fixed so everything could fit neatly. They would go in their own car, she was leaning on the window to wish them safe travel.

"Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" Mrs Weasley said happily from the front seat, "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?" 

"I should get one of these," Emily replied with a knowing smile, "maybe you can help me, Arthur?"

The man cleared his throat.

"Certainly, I could"

Mel and her mother waited until they were inside their own car, share one look and burst out laughing.

"We should get our car magically fixed!" Mel mentioned after a while, "it seems useful, don't you think?"

"Illegal as well," Her mother chuckled, "better to just look for a bigger car"

They waited for the Weasleys and Harry next to the wall, they rushed in at a quarter to eleven.

"Why are you so late?" Mel asked her friends.

"Fred and George forgot stuff, then Ginny," Ron said in a terrible mood, "I need a nap..."

"You need help with your things?" Mel asked.

"I'll go ahead and look for a compartment," Emily said, rushing over to the wall and disappearing along with Percy.

"I'll take Ginny and you three come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said.

They ran, confident now that they knew they wouldn't crash so they could pass through on time.

Only that this time, they did crash.

_Hedwig's cage rolled onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, people stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"_

_"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd._

Mel stood up with difficulty, holding her bruised arm.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed.

"I dunno -"

Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them. 

"We're going to miss the train," He whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself... It's gone. The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?" 

"Oh no, oh no," Mel leaned on the wall, breathing heavily, "what is happening?"

"We can't stay here, people are staring at Hedwig," Harry grabbed her arm and guided her towards the entrance.

They walked in stunned silence until they reached the parking spot of the Ford Anglia. 

Ron unlocked the trunk with a series of taps from his wand. They put the luggage back in, put Hedwig on the back seat, and got inside.

"Wait," Mel suddenly came back from her shock, looking around, "you aren't actually planning- this is not a good idea, boys"

"Check that no one's watching," said Ron, ignoring her objections.

"Okay," Harry said, then he looked back at Mel from the front seat, "it's an emergency, I'm sure they'll understand, Mel"

"No, no I don't think they will," Mel frowned, "there are about a thousand different ways we could fix this that doesn't involve stealing your parents' car, Ron"

"None of them would take us to Hogwarts on time"

"Getting there in time and getting there safely are not the same thing"

"You are very welcome to stay," Ron peered over his seat to look at her, "you want to?"

Mel sat in silence, glaring at his friend. She didn't want to do it, but they were two against one, what could she do?

"We're here already," Harry insisted, "and the street is empty, Ron"

Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. They disappeared, not for real, though. Just invisible to the human eye.

"Let's go," said Ron.

As they flew up, leaving the city beneath their feet, something popped and they appeared again, in front of the whole city.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, "It's faulty -"

"I told you so!" Mel covered her face in horror, "Just fix it!"

Harry and Ron hit the button multiple times and the car vanished. Then it appeared back again.

_"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy._

"Now what?" said Harry.

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron. 

"Dip back down again - quickly-" 

"They'll see us if we go back down," Mel frowned.

"You have a better idea?"

"I had one until you decided to do what you pleased"

"Stop fighting!" Ron dropped back beneath the clouds and they twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground.

"I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead - there!"

"Due north," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so - hold on"

"No need for that," Mel took her wand out of her backpack -the only bag her mum hadn't taken with her- and said, " _point me!_ "

Her wand moved to point straight to the north, she looked up and handed her wand to Harry.

"There, that's the north"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ron asked.

"Let me guess, Fred and George?" Harry inquired, finding his answer on her guilty smile, "At least this one is helpful..."

"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," said Ron. 

They shared a look, and burst into laughter.

_____________________

"Can't be much further, can it?" Ron said tiredly, the sun had started to leave the landscape, "I think we're safe now, and we should make sure that the train is still going north. Ready for another check?" 

"As you wish..."

The train was right underneath them, so Ron drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine did an awful sound.

They exchanged nervous glances.

"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before..."

"Things are going way too well," Mel insinuated, Ron glared at her.

"Don't even think about saying it."

The sound grew louder and nastier, it wasn't going to hold on for another hour.

"Not far," said Ron to the car, "not far now" 

The next time they flew down, it was already night time.

"There!" Harry shouted, "Straight ahead!"

The car began to move oddly as they got closer.

"Come on," Ron said, "nearly there, come on -"

They seemed to jump up and down in the air.

"Sweet Merlin," Mel gasped, her hands clasped tightly on her seat.

"Come on," Ron put his foot down.

"Here," Harry gave back her wand hurriedly, "just in case"

Mel took it with a quivering hand, screaming in terror as the car dropped.

"Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel.

The car avoided the castle's wall by mere inches, now heading straight to the ground.

"STOP! STOP!" Ron yelled, hitting the dashboard and the  
windshield with his wand.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry shouted.

They hit the tree trunk and dropped to the ground. Mel could barely protect her head from the impact but not the rest of her body, crashing against the car's door.

"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently.

"I think so," She gasped, softly touching her ribs, "I don't think anything's broken-"

"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand-"

Mel leaned on her seat carefully:

It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters. 

At that very moment, something hit Harry's side of the car, sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof. Mel's body was thrown against the door again, hitting the same spot from moments ago.

"AGH!" She tried to hold her side, but the car was still moving aggressively.

"What's happen -?"

"The bloody tree!" Mel cried.

"Run for it!" Ron yelled, "We're done for!" 

"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them.

"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car -" 

"I think I did break something now," Mel groaned, lifting up her sweater to check her ribs.

But the attack wasn't over for them, the poor Ford Anglia had had enough and without a warning, threw them out of their seats, then rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.

"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!" 

"We're already dead," Mel stayed on the ground, looking up to the sky, "That bloody tree!"

"Can you believe our luck?" said Ron at some point on her right, "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."

She heard light steps getting closer, and soon enough Harry's figure was standing next to her.

"Come on," said Harry holding his hand out for her, "we'd better get up to the school..." 

Mel grabbed it and got up with a light whimper, her ribs would certainly be bruised by the morning.

"Are you okay?" Harry examined her.

"I'm fine," Mel nodded, "just a bit worn out, that's all"

They walked to the main entrance.

"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey- come and look- it's the Sorting!" 

"Hang on..." Harry muttered, "There's an empty chair at the staff table... Where's Snape?" 

"He's gone," Mel mumbled, standing on the tips of her toes to look over the window.

"Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.

"Maybe he's left," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job again!"

"Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him -" 

"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you three didn't arrive on the school train."

"Oh," Mel said shortly, losing all color from her face.

"Follow me," said Snape. 

They obeyed, walking away from the wonderful smell of food and to his office.

"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.

It was quite nasty, with death things floating inside odd liquids and poor lighting, his office was freezing cold.

"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekicks, Weasley and Dumbledore. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it-" 

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?"

Snape unrolled an issue of the Evening Prophet.

"You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline 

_'FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES'._

He began to read aloud: 

"Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police... Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling, "Dear, dear... his own son..."

Mel was about to reply but Harry pinched her arm and shook his head.

"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.

"That tree did more damage to us than we-" Ron blurted out. 

"Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here."

"Brilliant," Mel paced around the room, "bloody brilliant. What now? The only Dumbledore to get expelled, how embarrassing!" 

The boys were silent, she kept spiraling into her own overthinking.

"And my mum'll kill me, I'll never see the light of day again- locked in my house forever- not even allowed to do magic, after all those years! Ugh, why did I listen to you? I should've stayed, send a letter, what do I bloody know? Ugh!"

"Mel," Harry caught her wrist the moment she walked next to him, "you're losing it"

She calmed down, not because she wanted to, it was just that Harry didn't let go of her hand and she didn't feel like fighting with her friend.

Ten minutes later, Snape returned with Professor McGonagall. She raised her wand the moment she entered, pointing at the empty fireplace, a warm fire appearing right away.

"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.

Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.

"-so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.

Harry gaped at her. He also avoided Mel's intense stare at all costs.

"I - I didn't think -"

"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."

Mel wasn't talking, she wasn't even trying to defend her case, she knew it was a lost cause. Things only got worse when Dumbledore entered moments after. Her stomach dropped and her whole face went red, she wanted to have a silver button she could press so she could disappear away from his disappointed expression.

"Please explain why you did this."

Mel lowered her head and stared at her shoes as Harry told the story this time.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.

Mel closed her eyes tightly, holding her breath.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you." 

Mel looked up without blinking.

"Professor Dumbledore," Snape said in a thin voice, "the children have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree - surely acts of this nature -" 

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility. I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample-"

He gave a last, meaningful look at Mel before disappearing. 

Snape glared at them before leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall.

"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."

"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted -" 

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh, good," said Ron.

"And speaking of Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall said, Harry cut in:

"Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so- so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it - should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously. 

Mel looked at her teacher expectantly.

"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Mel felt her shoulders a bit lighter, "But you will get a detention."

"Brilliant," Mel mumbled, defeated, "thank you, Professor"

Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, three silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared.

"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitories," she said. "I must also return to the feast." 

When the door closed, Ron let out a long whistle. 

"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.

"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too.

"I can't believe you two are my best friends," She snapped, grabbing a sandwich as well and eating half of it in one bite, "we ha' no choice, huh? Lies!"

"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them. Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"

Harry shrugged. 

"We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast..."

"We woul' cause a scene," Mel swallowed the food, "look at us, we look worse than stray dogs"

"She didn't want us showing off," added Ron. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car." 

"I tol' you," Mel had taken another sandwich and was devouring it as well, "you shoul' lissen to me mor'-"

"Now you're sounding like Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes, "sorry, alright?"

Mel was too hungry and tired to argue.

Once they finished eating, they walked back to their tower, sleepy and full.

"Password?" The fat lady said as they approached. 

"Er -" said Harry.

"We didn't ask," Mel groaned, passing a hand over her face in frustration.

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car"

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione.

"Skip the lecture, Mel already took care of that part," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's _'wattlebird,_ "' said Hermione, "but that's not the point-"

The students pulled them inside in confusion and loud clapping.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years-"

"Good for you," said a fifth-year to Harry.

"Were you scared?" Katie Bell asked her with wide eyes.

Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" 

"So is this what you meant when you said you were going to cause your own mischief?" Asked Fred.

Ron and Harry looked at her with the same outraged expression.

"No!" Mel said, blushing deeply, "I did not plan this!"

"Come on!" Fred exclaimed.

"Percy's coming!" Harry mumbled, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the stairs.

"No time to talk, we're really tired," She said loudly, then added in a whisper, "besides, I think I do have a broken rib..."


	7. Mrs. Weasley's Howler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The mail arrived as usual, and poor Errol dropped on top of Hermione's plate.
> 
> He had been carrying a red envelope.'

Hermione had taken the whole incident as a personal offense, at this point, Mel was used to it.

She decided to escape by getting up later than Hermione and have breakfast with the boys. When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione barely looked up from her book, not even saying hi.

The mail arrived as usual, and poor Errol dropped on top of Hermione's plate.

He had been carrying a red envelope.

"Oh, no."

"It's all right, he's still alive"

"It's not that - it's that."

Ron was pointing at a red paper.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"She's - she's sent me a Howler," said Ron with fear. 

"What's that?" Mel tried to reach for the letter, but Ron pushed her away.

"Don't!"

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville. "It'll be worse if you don't My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and... it was horrible."

"What's a Howler?" Harry insisted. 

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes -"

Ron reached for the letter and opened, Neville covered his ears and out of nowhere, Mrs Weasley's voice came roaring from the paper:

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —"

Mel was looking at it with her mouth wide open in horror, unable to make it stop, she had to witness as Ron slowly sunk further and further on his chair, deeply embarrassed.

"- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU, MEL AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED -" 

"Oh my god..." Mel covered her face in utter shame and sunk next to her friend, and this wasn't even her mother's reaction! It was silly, but she'd forgotten that her mother had been notified. She wasn't scared about it... until now.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME." 

Without adding nothing else, the envelope burst into flames and turned into a puddle of ashes.

A second owl flew across the table and dropped a letter -a normal looking one- on Mel's head.

"Thank Merlin," She whispered, safely putting it away in her pocket.

A few students laughed and then that was it, they returned to their normal activities.

Hermione closed her book, ready to add her opinion on the matter.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you -" 

"Don't tell me I deserved it," Ron snapped.

"What did Emily send you, Mel?" Harry asked, still looking pale.

"I won't open it here," She grimaced, "I'll do it later tonight"

"You're lucky it wasn't a howler," Ron grumbled, "Mum could've been less dramatic, you know?"

Before Hermione could argue against him, Professor McGonagall passed, handing out schedules. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs that morning.

They left the Hall towards the greenhouses, Hermione was in a much brighter mood now. 

The rest of the class was standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. They were getting closer when Mel felt a single tug on her sleeve and looked up, finding a familiar set of hazel eyes.

"E-" She was soon cut off by the boy, who just handed her a carefully folded piece of paper.

Erick left without adding a word to it, not even looking back. Mel stood in confusion for a few seconds until she heard Sprout's voice.

She was accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and as Harry poked her shoulder and pointed to their left, she noticed the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings. 

"Well, that's a bit ridiculous," She frowned, thinking about the ugly bruise that covered most part of her ribs, "it's a tree, can't be that injured can it?"

"You don't know that," Hermione replied.

"Oh, hello there!" Professor Lockhart called, "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels..."

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout. 

"How kind of him, next thing he'll be teaching the giant squid how to swim," Mel whispered to Harry, making him laugh.

"Greenhouse three!" Exclaimed Hermione excitedly, "We've never been there before!"

As they approached the greenhouse, Lockhart's hand reached Harry's shoulder and stopped him.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word - you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Mel looked anxiously between the teachers, hoping for Professor Sprout to say something, however, Lockhart was faster.

"That's the ticket," He closed the door on their faces.

"That..." Professor Sprout clenched her fists, "Man. Miss Dumbledore go to your seat, what are you waiting for?"

Mel rushed to get a seat next to Ron. When he asked where Harry was, she shrugged.

"Lockhart wanted to speak with him, dunno why"

After a few minutes, Harry walked in with a puzzled expression as he approached their bench.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Mel and Hermione's hands shot up. They shared a look and Mel lowered her hand, encouraging her friend to speak.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sending a small smile her way, "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout, "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" 

Both girls raised their hand again, this time, it was Hermione who lowered hers.

"The cry of the Mandrake," Mel said a little shyly, "it's lethal. Though is less damaging when they're not fully grown"

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout, "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." 

She pointed to the little plants on the table.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on." 

They put on the earmuffs and Professor Sprout pulled out one of the plants from its place.

Mel reconsidered her stance on plants not being able to feel, cause that plant in front of her looked very much alive.

She thought of them as baby Nymphs, it looked like it: green leaves for hair and muddy skin. Although they were uglier than the Nymphs on her books.

Professor Sprout took a pot from under the table and set the Mandrake into it, burying it in compost up to its leaves. Then she gave them the thumbs-up and removed her own earmuffs. 

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet, however, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething." 

They inched closer, Mel accidentally hit a boy as she moved to get a pot and apologized promptly, he smiled and shrugged it off, he also took that moment to introduce himself.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he shook their hands, "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter... And you're Hermione Granger - always top in everything, Mel Dumbledore- people talk a lot about you too, mostly about how often you try to start fights-"

"I do not," She blushed.

"-and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"

Ron's pride was still hurt by that Howler, so he didn't say anything.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin, now that they were starting to work, "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and - _zap_ \- just fantastic."

"He's something alright," Mel mumbled distractedly.

"My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family..." 

_________________________

"Ah!" Mel complained as she accidentally bumped against Hermione when walking out of the bathroom, "My ribs hurt, I should go to Pomfrey for a quick check..."

"You haven't gone?" Hermione said worryingly.

They finished their Herbology class covered in mud and sweat, so most fo the students went to wash their faces and hands before their transfiguration lesson.

"I didn't have time this morning cause I woke up late, and after I just didn't see the point on going. I mean, I can move-"

"But it hurts," Hermione frowned, "if it hurts is not good"

"I'll go before the day ends, I promise..."

They entered the class and sat behind Harry and Ron. 

As usual, Mel and Hermione were the only ones able to turn their beetles into buttons. Mel would've been happy if it wasn't because Ron's awful fights with his own wand kept distracting her the whole time.

"Stupid - useless - thing -" Ron said angrily.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be doing that," Mel said as she stood up, hanging her bag on one shoulder, "unless you want to blow up the desk"

"Write home for another one," Harry suggested.

The wand let out another cloud of grey, stinky smoke.

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," Ron scoffed, " _'It's your own fault your wand got snapped - '_ " 

When they sat on the Gryffindor table, Hermione tried to show them the buttons she had managed to do, but seeing Ron's awful mood, Mel shook her head behind his back and signaled her to put them away.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

Mel peered over Hermione's shoulder, when she caught sight of something Hermione had written on it, she almost choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Why," Ron grabbed the paper, brows knit together, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione tried to take the schedule away but Mel was faster.

"My, my..." Mel said with her voice shaking, trying not to laugh, "crushing are we, 'Mione?"

"Leave it!" She complained, finally getting a hold of the paper and putting it back on her bag, "it's nothing-"

"It's alright, I guess he's handsome," Mel grinned, "surprises me that the brilliant Hermione Granger would fall for someone who is clearly all looks and zero brains"

Harry had told her about his little chat with Lockhart, for her, it was clear that Lockhart had no idea of what was he doing in that school.

"He's really clever, you know," Hermione defended, "all his books-"

"Yes, those books," Mel snorted, "you know, stupid doesn't equal lack of imagination" 

Hermione refused to speak to her for the rest of the lunch hour. 

Erick Flint walked into the Great Hall along with his group of friends and Mel suddenly remembered she hadn't read the note he'd given her.

She searched for it in her bag and pulled it out, now slightly wrinkled and messier than when he first delivered it. The girl looked at her friends and, making sure no one was watching her, she unfolded it.

' _Morning, Miss_

_The first day and you're already making a fuss, can't Gryffindors help being so loud all the time? It was a pretty stupid thing to do, but at least you're not dead..._

_This year I'll be going to Hogsmeade for the first time ever -it's the town closest to the school- and I wanted to be a "good friend" and ask you if you'd like me to bring you anything, it'd be my treat, as a late birthday gift for you._

_I believe that our first trip is until October, but I'll let you know._ _You have plenty of time to send your response_ _._

_Have a nice day,_

_Erick F.'_

Mel looked up from the note and searched for her friend. She found him already looking back, he had an icy neutral expression, but she could've sworn she saw the smallest smile as he looked away.

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously, pointing to the paper on her hand.

"Nothing," She lied, "it's just a silly note that Fred and George snuck in my bag"

"Why?" He frowned.

"I don't know. Your brothers are crazy," She rolled her eyes, putting the paper away.

"You're not in love with them, are you?" Ron asked.

Mel choked on her drink again.

" _What!?_ "

"It's just- it would be weird," He shrugged, "to have you as my friend but also see you date one of them..."

"Ron!" She stammered, feeling her cheeks burn, "I'm not in love with any of your brothers!"

"I'm just making sure!" He exclaimed, ears just as red as her face, "You can't blame me, you're always with them so I'd to ask. Harry thinks the same, don't you Harry?"

He was quiet, his eyes fixed on his plate. But when Ron asked, he also almost choked on his food.

"I-I..." Harry stuttered, "I mean... Fred and George always tease her. It doesn't mean they trying something-"

"Thank you!" Mel exclaimed, looking at Ron as if Harry had just proven her point.

"What's going on with you?" Ron huffed, "Last year you were the one teasing her about it. Now you're saying it's not real?"

"It was just a joke," Harry frowned, "I don't actually believe it"

"I don't have a crush on your brothers, Ron," Mel assured him. Without knowing why, her eyes briefly looked at Harry when she added, "If I ever have feelings for someone, you'll be the first to know..."

____________________________

Colin Creevey was a sweet boy, however, he also had terrible timing.

He was a lot like Neville: same anxious eyes, fidgeting as he held his camera tight against his chest, asking Harry for a signed picture.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Malfoy appeared followed by Crabbe and Goyle on each side, "Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," said Colin.

Mel stood up quickly as she watched Crabbe and Goyle tried to approach the kid.

"Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." 

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron.

"Be careful, Weasley. You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school. _'If you put another toe out of line'_ \- "

A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house -" 

"Look out!" Whispered Hermione behind them.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart had appeared. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

His eyes followed the children in front of him and landed on Harry.

"Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry! Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sir," Mel started, but Lockhart only laughed.

"Oh, it's all good, Miss. Would you like to join?"

Mel stepped back quickly as Colin took the picture, speechless.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart moved, taking Harry with him.

Mel rushed to walk behind them, hearing Lockhart's delusional advice.

"A word to the wise, Harry. I covered up for you back there with young Creevey -if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much..." 

Harry was in such a state that he couldn't even form proper sentences when they reached the castle, the boy was still bright red.

"Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible -looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but I don't think you're quite there yet." 

He chuckled, patting Harry's shoulder and going to the front of the classroom.

The boy sat at the very end of the room, piling his books so that his face was completely covered, sinking even further on his chair.

"Cheer up, Glasses," Mel sat beside him, "Lockhart's a twat"

"You could've fried an egg on your face," said Ron as soon as he and Hermione joined in, "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," snapped Harry. 

Lockhart cleared his throat and the class went silent, waiting for him.

"Me," he said, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

"Yeah, we can tell you hate being the center of attention," Mel mumbled under her breath.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -" 

It was all _nonsense_.

_**'What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favorite color?** _

_**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?** _

_**What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?'** _

Mel even forgot what class she was supposed to be having, looking at the paper like it was a rather nasty-looking mandrake, she refused to answer the quiz and handed it back completely blank.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

Mel, -arms crossed and fighting against the need to throw the man her copy of _Wandering with_ _Werewolves-_ held the edge of her robe, she held tight to it, counting the minutes so she could leave the room.

"...but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact, full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" 

Hermione raised a hand, she was shaking.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor!"

He turned over to the next paper and his face fell.

"Now now, Miss Dumbledore?"

"Here," Mel said through greeted teeth, not bothering to raise her hand.

"You're so quiet I would never have guessed! " He let out a cheerful laugh, "Well no wonder why you're quiet... you're not exactly the brightest in your family tree, judging by this blank paper, are you? And not exactly photogenic... Either way, though I support your idea of remaining anonymous, I must ask you to put more effort in class"

"Not exactly-" Mel repeated in disbelief, unable to finish the sentence.

She saw Dean and Seamus, trying not to laugh a few desks in front of her.

"And so-" The man continued casually, "to business - Now be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." 

He'd taken a large cage from under his desk and put a hand over the think fabric covering it.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them," He then dropped the fabric, revealing what was inside, "yes, freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus Finnigan burst out laughing.

"Yes?"

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus grinned.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be! Right, then, let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

Mel would count this as the worst class she'd ever had in Hogwarts.

The pixies went mad, they flew around making a mess and breaking things, lifting Neville to the ceiling and ripping the pages from any book they could reach.

"Come on now -round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

Lavender and Parvati lost it, they were screaming in panic, hidden under their table.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Lockhart's spell did nothing to help them, it only made the Pixies angrier, one of them snatched's Lockhart's wand and threw it out the window. The wisest decision anyone'd ever made on Lockhart.

"Stop!" Mel yelled, covering her face so the pixies wouldn't scratch her, she was holding her wand, trying to come up with a spell, "I said, _STOP!_ "

Just like last year, a wave burst out of her, a wind of energy hit a group of pixies, freezing them in place.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to the exit. 

"Well," Lockhart looked at them since they hadn't left the room, "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." 

____________________________

_"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear._

_"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage._

_"Hands on? "said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing -"_

_"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done -"_

_"He says he's done," Ron muttered._

"Rubbish!" Mel threw one of Lockhart's books to the ground, "What excuse do you have for that ridiculous quiz? It hardly had anything to do with Dark Arts!"

"It was to break the ice!" 

"He called me dumb! And unattractive!" Mel insisted, pointing her wand to a pair of pixies and immobilizing them, "Not that I care whether if I'm pretty or not, but that's just so unprofessional, Mione! Only Snape would do such a stupid comment during class... Oh, I'll do better in class alright, I'll do so much better..."

"Well, you may be right on that," Hermione said thoughtfully, "He did sound a bit rude, but I bet he didn't mean it. I am sorry that you got a bad grade on the quiz, though."

"I don't care about that bloody quiz," Mel closed the cage's door with a loud clang, "I won't care about this class at all as long as he keeps giving it. He's completely useless. I refuse to come back"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You don't really mean that, Mel-"

The girl walked up to their table and grabbed her bag, walking straight to the door.

"Watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated <3 -Danny


	8. Ron Eats Slugs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little Mudblood."

"You can't miss the defense against the dark arts lessons-"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You have to respect him! He's a teacher!" Hermione whispered angrily.

Ron sat down in front of them and said Harry was at Quidditch practice.

"Maybe we can still catch him," Ron offered, "once I'm done with breakfast..."

While she waited, she finally decided to open her mother's letter.

She'd been way too nervous the whole week to open it, afraid of what might be inside.

_'Mel Dumbledore._

_I can't even imagine why would you do such a thing on your very first day. I'm speechless. Mr Weasley car? I don't understand why you thought that was a good idea._

_Maybe you were just following Ron and Harry's lead, which I must say, is a little disappointing.'_

Mel didn't want to keep reading, but she figured it was better to get it over with.

_'-You should never base your actions on what other people expect you to do, Mel. Not even if that person is one of your closest friends. How do you expect to become your own whole witch if you keep following other people's tails?_

_I'm not angry, I'm sad that you didn't trust your own instinct -let's be honest, I know for sure that whole adventure wasn't your idea- please, next time you're in trouble, take a deep breath and do what's best for you, and not what others would prefer you to do._

_Be good. I'll wait for your reply,_

_Mum.'_

"I'm a failure," Mel pouted.

"How come?" Hermione looked up.

"My mum says she's disappointed because I went along with Ron's idea instead if insisting on staying."

"How does she know it wasn't your idea?" Ron frowned.

"She's my mum," Mel replied sternly, "besides, I suppose Dumbledore explained the whole thing to her."

"At least you learned the lesson and you weren't expelled," Hermione shrugged, "but see, this is what I mean, you can't just abandon your studies, Mel. You have a second chance."

"I really think you're wrong," Mel sighed, "but I don't dare to hurt my mum more than I already did..."

________________________________

The toasts were cold by the time Harry went out to the field, he saw them on the bench and approached with a weary expression.

"Aren't you finished yet?" asked Ron.

"Haven't even started," said Harry, his eyes flicked to the toasts Hermione and Ron were eating, "Wood's been teaching us new moves." 

"Take one," Mel said lovingly, offering the toasts, "you can't play with an empty stomach, remember?"

Harry blushed, lightly mumbling a _'thank you'_ , and devouring it.

As he mounted on his broom and flew around with Fred and George, Colin Creevey started to take pictures.

"Look this way, Harry! This way!" 

"You know, say what you want about Ginny," Mel mentioned as she watched the younger boy, "but at least she doesn't follow Harry around with a camera..."

"I still don't understand why she's so shy around him," Ron frowned, "it's so weird"

"She likes him," Mel shrugged, "people act oddly around the person they like, right?"

"I wouldn't know," He raised his eyebrows, "never liked anybody"

"Yeah," Mel sighed, her attention back on Harry, "Me neither..."

"Look, it's the Slytherin team," Hermione pointed to the large group of people nearing the field.

"Holy Snitch," Mel leaned over, squinting, "is that- it is! Malfoy- and they- they have new brooms!"

"Who?"

"All of them!"

"This can't be good," Ron stood up, "let's go."

The girls followed their friend down to the field.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team. Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team laughed.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione. "They got in on pure talent." 

Mel couldn't have said it better.

"No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little Mudblood."

"How dare you!" Alicia Spinnet gasped.

Ron pulled out his wand.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

Mel didn't know what was going on and got even more confused once Ron fell back as if something had hit him.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione kneeled next to him.

Ron was throwing up slugs. One after the other, it was gross.

"That wand..." Mel shook her head, trying to help him stand.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry and help her get Ron on his feet.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin was now on the field, eagerly jumping around them like a puppy.

Ron puked a particularly huge slug.

"Oooh," said Colin, "Can you hold him still, Harry?"

"Get out of the way, Colin!" Harry demanded. 

They walked as fast as possible, trying to avoid stepping on the hideous slugs Ron kept throwing up.

"Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione when they were a few meters away from Hagrid's hut, "You'll be all right in a minute - almost there -" 

Suddenly, Gilderoy Lockhart emerged from the cabin.

"Quick, behind here," Harry hissed, and they took Ron behind a bush. 

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying aloud. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one - I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" 

They waited a few seconds, Ron still having not the greatest time. Hermione knocked on the door. Hagrid appeared quickly, for a second he looked like he was about to yell at them, but it soon changed into a smile.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me - come in, come in - thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again -"

Hagrid was not surprised by Ron's issue, he let Harry explained as Ron sat there, shaking uncontrollably.

"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, handing Ron a big bucket, "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione, "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand-"

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle." 

"I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job -" Hermione was quick to correct, but Hagrid interrupted.

"He was the on' man for the job," said Hagrid, "An' I mean the on' one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid, looking at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"We were on the Quidditch team and the Slytherin team walked up to them, Malfoy is the new seeker, apparently he bought his way in..."

"Malfoy called Hermione something -it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild"

"It was bad," said Ron finally able to speak, "Malfoy called her ' _Mudblood_ ,' Hagrid -" 

That was all he could say before throwing up another bunch of slugs.

"He didn'!" Hagrid gasped.

_"He did," she said, "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course -"_

_"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggleborn - you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards -like Malfoy's family- who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom -he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."_

_"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta._

_"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."_

_He retched and ducked out of sight again._

_"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."_

"His father is just as awful and annoying," Mel huffed, "one of this days, I don't know which one of us, but I'm sure we'll end up giving Malfoy the beating of his life"

"It won't be you, of course," Harry said sarcastically, "you hate getting into fights"

"Shut up, Glasses."

"Harry," said Hagrid abruptly, "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

Mel snorted, taking a treacle fudge that Hagrid had kindly put on the table for them. Harry looked completely offended.

"I have not been giving out signed photos," he said, "If Lockhart's still spreading that around-" 

"I'm on'y jokin'," He laughed, patting Harry so hard on the back he almost hit the table face-first, "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"Bet he didn't like that," said Harry.

"Don' think he did," Hagrid grinned. "An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?"

_______________________

"Can I be your maid of honor, Glasses?" Mel teased as they walked back inside the castle, Hagrid mentioned that he'd found Ginny walking around his house trying to run into Harry, "If you and Ginny want to, of course, I'll be more than happy-"

"Stop," Harry snapped, "I don't tease you about Fred and George, so don't tease me"

"I just think it's so romantic!" She grinned.

"Of course you do, _Mellow,_ " He replied.

Mel gasped.

"I told you not to tell him about that stupid nickname!" Mel turned to look at Ron, who had shrunken in his place.

"Sorry! I didn't do it on purpose, we were talking the other day and it slipped!"

"It slipped -don't give me that look, Harry. The fact that you found a better nickname doesn't mean I'll stop calling you Glasses."

"I wasn't counting on it," He smirked.

"There you are," Professor McGonagall walked up to them, "You will do your detentions this evening."

"What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously suppressing a burp.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley - elbow grease." 

"Miss Dumbledore will help Hagrid, and Potter will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh no - Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Harry, "Or help Hagrid?"

"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, the three of you." 

"Filch'll have me there all night," said Ron as they sat on the Gryffindor table, "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."

"I'd swap anytime," said Harry, "I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail... he'll be a nightmare..." 

Both of them looked at Mel with the same frown.

"You got the best deal," Ron complained, "helping Hagrid? He'll probably let you sit and watch"

"No, he'll probably make me work hard," Mel replied, "but I can't say I won't enjoy it, as long as it's not inside the forbidden forest..."

She made her way out of the castle alone after dinner, less upset than expected with her detention, humming absentmindedly to the dim afternoon light.

"Good evening," Said someone behind her.

Mel turned to see Erick, catching up to her.

"Mind if I join you, Miss?"

"I'm heading to detention," Mel informed him.

"I just want to tell you something," He said shortly.

"Well..." She eyed the boy curiously, "go ahead?"

"I didn't know about Malfoy- about him being the new seeker- I didn't know."

"Oh," Mel stopped walking, taken by surprise. "I wasn't expecting you to know."

"Good," He nodded, a soft frown upon his features, "I heard my brother making fun of the Weasley boy, is he alright?"

"He's better," Mel tilted her head, "Why does it bother you?"

"I'm not-" He said, then immediately he corrected, "I am- Not for him if I'm honest- I was worried about you, thinking I knew about Malfoy and decided not to tell you. I always knew my brother is an idiot but it never occurred to me that he'd be stupid enough to sell a position to someone that isn't even that good. We're surely gonna lose the cup again- not that I mind, I've never been a Quidditch fan myself, but you know... the house cup is a high stake to lose"

Mel observed him with a pensive expression, Erick raised a brow.

"What?"

"The Weasleys are such a lovely family... they tease, and most of the time they're arguing, but they love each other," She shrugged, "it's just weird to me that you speak so poorly about your own brother, he's your family, you know... I thought purebloods were loyal to their own kind"

It seemed like she'd touched a sensitive subject. Erick's eyes shifted to an angry glare and he said, very coldly:

"Not everyone can have a pretty family, Miss. Not all purebloods are as likable as the Weasleys."

The girl tried to fix it, but it was too late.

"I didn't mean-"

"Good luck with detention," He turned around.

"You could come and meet Hagrid if you want?" She offered loudly, Erick was already half-way.

"I'll pass," The boy replied, climbing up the stairs and back to the castle.

_______________________________

She was right about Hagrid, he made her work a lot but it was bearable and in the end, he let her go earlier than expected. At eleven she was already seated in the common room, finishing her History of Magic essay and softly stroking Grey's tiny head.

Once she was done, she wrote a letter to her mother, apologizing and promising she'd stay out of trouble for real this time. Then also wrote one for her uncle, he probably knew all the story by now, but Mel figured it was time to write to him anyway.

While looking for more ink, Erick's note fell from one of her books. Her stomach sank at the thought of their chat a few hours prior. Why did she always end up upsetting him? She wondered if being friends with him was actually a good idea.

Harry appeared around midnight.

"Oh," She jumped in her place, remembering she wasn't the only one who had detention, "how was it?"

"I... I'm not sure," He sat down next to her, the girl messily put her things away, "something odd happened while I was with Lockhart..."

"Odd?"

"I heard a voice," Harry shook his head with incertitude, "it sounded like it was in the room with us but when I told Lockhart he said he hadn't heard a thing"

"What kind of things did it say?"

Harry shivered.

"Not happy things for sure"

She nodded, a bit confused by his statement. She figured he was just confused, but believed him. Harry had no reason to be lying about something like that.

"Maybe Malfoy found out where you were and decided to do that, you should ask Ron if he had some strange occurrence like yours once he's back"

Harry looked up.

"He's not here yet?"

"I don't think so, Hagrid let me go earlier and Hermione told me none of you had arrived yet"

His eyes landed on the fireplace, deep in thought.

"I don't feel like it was just a joke..."

"Cheer up," Mel searched for his hand and gave it a little squeeze, "at least our detention it's over!"

"Yeah, yes..." He looked back at her, trying to smile, "I'll go to bed, you should too"

"I will," She nodded and watched as Harry got up and left.

The girl picked up her things. She felt her skin tingle where Harry's hand had touched.


	9. Deathday Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'

The rain was especially heavy during October, it wouldn't take long before winter arrived and took away the little warmth they had in the castle. Mel managed to keep her word during those months, dedicating most of her time to getting the best grades on every lesson -Potions was still a nightmare- and her mother's mood improved as well, she was visiting her uncle because he'd gotten sick, and the aftermatch kept him in bed for longer than expected. 

Her uncle had gotten sick a few years before, same as now, she was hoping things would go just as well. An improvement was that she didn't have to write the same thing twice now that her mum and uncle were in the same house.

"-And there's absolutely no chance will beat Slytherin, they're a bunch of cheaters and now they're also fast," Fred huffed, "We've got no chance I tell you, Oliver's going to throw himself into the lake after the match"

She'd been listening to the twins while finishing the letter for her mum. Only making fewer sounds whenever they paused so they knew she was paying attention.

"Harry's our only hope," George said miserably.

"You still have a chance against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, don't you?" She asked while closing the envelope of her letter. "Make it count."

"Slytherin's our first match, Mel," Fred looked up, he and George'd been trying to feed a salamander one of his Filibuster fireworks, "if we lose that, we lose against the rest"

"Can you talk lower over there?" Ron snapped, he turned to where Fred and George were. The boy was weary and bored out of his mind trying to finish his potions homework, which made him very grumpy, "Some of us are trying to work!"

"Sod off," George replied, "if we're annoying how come neither Mel or Hermione are complaining?"

"I can't complain about it when you're talking to me, can I?" She smiled, "And 'Mione's an expert at ignoring people when she's studying"

Harry walked in, covered in mud just like Fred and George minutes ago, he mumbled a _'hi'_ and went straight to his room to get changed.

"How is he holding?" Mel inquired, pointing to where Harry had vanished moments ago.

The boys shrugged.

"You know Harry, he doesn't really complain- keeps it to himself..."

"How do you think he's doing?"

"How do _you_ think he's doing?" Fred asked back, "You know him better, don't you?"

"That's why I'm so worried," She said grimly, "he looks... not great"

The conversation died after that, Fred and George were catching people's attention and several students were now around their table, watching eagerly to their experiment. Ron, Hermione, and Mel sat quietly, only asking a few things here in there. After half an hour Harry came back, sitting next to his friend and looking a bit sleepy.

"Want some?" Mel offered him a piece of chocolate, a gift from her uncle.

"No thanks," Harry replied, then he added, "I ran into Nearly Headless Nick on my way to the tower..."

He told them about his talk with him, and how he'd save Harry from getting detention. As a way to thank him, Harry agreed to assist at his 'Deathday party'. Nick also sent the invitation to Mel, Ron, and Hermione.

"A deathday party?" asked Hermione. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those - it'll be fascinating!"

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" Ron was still in an awful mood, "Sounds dead depressing to me..."

"It could be fun," Mel shrugged, finishing the last piece of her candy and putting the wrapper away, "and educational"

"Way to make it sound thousand times more boring," Ron said under his breath.

The table on their right exploded into laughter as the Salamander shot up in the air.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Percy made its way through the crowd as the twins tried to catch the salamander, "YOU TWO ARE A HEADACHE, I'LL TELL PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL ABOUT THIS AND YOU'LL BOTH GET DETENTION-"

Mel stood up, horrified and wishing for the little creature to be alright, she walked up to where the Salamander landed, still throwing golden and orange sparks.

"Don't touch it," Hermione said immediately, "It'll burn you"

"Is it in pain?" Mel asked worryingly.

"-I SWEAR I WON'T MISS HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOU, ONCE I GRADUATE FROM SCHOOL, YOU'LL STOP BEING MY PROBLEM-"

"Don't think so, Salamanders are like tiny dragons," Ron said with an amused expression, he was glad to have an excuse to not pay attention to his homework, "they like fire"

Mel watched the tiny creature disappear in a cloud of sparks and colorful flames.

_______________________

Mel didn't think much about the feast she would be missing, Nick's party could be just as fun, right?

She had to make a quick stop in the library, the deadline to give back one of the books she used for her essay on Vampires was about to expire and she didn't want Pince scolding her.

She saw Erick returning from his Hogsmeade trip as she made her way back to her common room.

She wanted to ask about the trip, but they hadn't talked since their little fight - _had it really been a fight?_ \- and was afraid of how he'd react.

However, as soon as he saw her, Erick excused himself from the group and discretely pointed to the stairs that guided to a hidden passageway. Mel followed a few steps behind, finding Erick behind the tapestry.

"Hi," She said timidly, "are we good?"

"Have we ever been?" Erick said jokingly. "I figured you'd be feeling guilty... Gryffindors are totally unable to control their emotions. I'm fine."

"You are?" She frowned, "Then why did we stop talking?"

"I've been preoccupied," He shrugged casually, "you never answered my note, by the way"

"I didn't know what to say!" She said defensively, "I thought you were angry! How was I suppose to send you a note saying- _'Oh, and I want you to buy me some sugar quills, thank you'-_ Who do you think I am?"

"You're too nice for sure," He replied, "I bought you something anyway, though I don't know if you'll like it"

He searched in his pockets and pulled out a small blue bag.

"They're all different- some of them are my favorites, some of them I can't stand," Erick smirked, "take it as a test, you like the wrong kind and I'll stop talking to you for real"

"Very funny," She said, grabbing the bag and putting it in her pocket, "I have to go..."

"Are you going to the feast?"

"Headless Nick invited Harry to his deathday party and we're going"

Erick looked at her in mild surprise.

"Right," He nodded shortly, "send him my... condolences?"

"Will do," She walked away and glanced at him one last time, he had an odd expression on his face.

"Have fun..."

__________________________

The party was anything but _fun_.

Erick was aware of it, hence why he smiled at her like that, knowing full well what she was getting herself into and not bothering to warn her. She planned to have a serious talk with that boy about things that were funny and things that weren't.

Also, she was starving. 

The ghosts of the hunt arrived and ruined Nick's party... Well, it was already bad, but now it was ruined for Nick as well as for them.

"I'm freezing," Mel whispered, inching closer to Harry and clinging to his arm.

"I can't stand much more of this," Ron murmured as well, looking at the table with rotten food.

"Let's go," Harry nodded towards the exit.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," Ron said eagerly, almost running towards the Great Hall.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, he let go of her arm and in a rush he supported one hand on the stone wall, leaning his head towards it.

"Glasses?" Mel stopped too, watching him.

"Harry, what're you -?"

"It's that voice again - shut up a minute -"

"What are you-?"

"Listen!" Harry urged them.

None of them could hear a thing.

"Harry," Mel said, reaching for his shoulder, "we can't hear anything."

He gave her one frantic look before replying.

"This way..." 

Harry guided them through the entrance hall and up the marble stairs, looking around.

"Harry, what're we -"

"SHH!" He turned around, eyes widening, "It's going to kill someone!" 

Mel and Ron shared one terrified look before following their friend. They didn't stop running until they reached the second floor.

"Harry, what was that all about?" panted Ron, "I couldn't hear anything..."

"None of us, really," Mel frowned, "are you sure it didn't come from Nick's par-?"

"Look!" Hermione gasped in horror.

Mel was the first to move towards it, she read the words without understanding their meaning:

_**'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'** _

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" asked Ron, with a shaky voice.

They inched closer, someone slipped behind her and only then she realized they were standing in water, the floor was flooded.

Mrs Norris was hanging stiff from one of the torches.

"Let's get out of here." 

"Shouldn't we try and help -" 

"Trust me," Ron insisted. "We don't want to be found here."

"I agree," Mel nodded, mouth dry, "let's go-"

The girl backtracked until she was next to her friends, but just as she did, the rest of the students appeared on both sides of the hall. Everyone went silent.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Malfoy had found his way to the front and he was disgustingly happy.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Mel felt all the blood drain from her face as Filch approached them. He saw Mrs. Norris and covered his mouth with anguish. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" 

His eyes landed on the kids.

"You!" He screeched, and Mel jumped in fear walking even further away from the man, "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!" Dumbledore was there too, along with the rest of the teachers. 

He moved through the mass of bodies and detached the cat from the torch.

"Come with me, Argus," He said. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Dumbledore..."

"My office is nearest, Headmaster," Lockhart spoke up, "just upstairs - please feel free -" 

"Thank you, Gilderoy" 

They followed the teachers through the hall without talking. Mel felt a thousand eyes on her but only one pair caught her attention: Bright brown eyes stared at her in horror.

Ginny Weasley looked like she was about to faint.

_______________________

"She's not dead, Argus," Dumbledore said after carefully examining the cat.

"Not dead?" Filch cried. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified, but how, I cannot say..."

"Ask him!" Filch, yelled, pointing menacingly to Harry.

"He didn't do anything!" Mel replied in disbelief.

Dumbledore raised his hand to ease her.

"No second year could have done this," He admitted, "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-" 

"He did it, he did it!" Filch kept yelling, "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a -I'm a... He knows I'm a Squib!" 

_A what?_

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry exclaimed, "And I don't even know what a Squib is."

"Rubbish!" Filch spat, "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape, talking for the first time, "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time... But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

"We were at Nearly Headless Nick party," Mel replied quickly, "there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there -"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" Snape pressured, "Why go up to that corridor?"

"Because - because -" Harry stammered, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed"

"Without any supper?" said Snape, a nasty smile on his face, "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"They don't," Mel continued, "that's why I had these..."

Mel showed them the bag of candies Erick had given her hours ago. It was full, but Snape couldn't see that at plain sight. The Professor squinted at her, unconvinced.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter and Dumbledore aren't being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if the kids were deprived of certain privileges until they're ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel Mr Potter should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"But we're being honest," Mel stepped forward.

"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong." 

Dumbledore stared at the children with his deep, icy blue eyes.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly. 

"My cat has been Petrified!" Filch whined, "I want to see some punishment!" 

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart offered, "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -"

"Excuse me," said Snape dangerously calm. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Mel, Ron, and Hermione. 

They rushed to the door. Instead of heading straight to their tower, they sneaked inside a room so they could speak privately.

"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?" Harry asked.

"No," said Ron. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

Harry gave Ron an eerie look.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

"'Course I do," Ron nodded, "But -you must admit it's weird..."

"I know it's weird," Harry frowned. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened... What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means trouble is coming," Mel pushed a chair with her foot, "again."

"You know, it rings a sort of bell," Ron wondered. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once... might've been Bill..."

"And what on earth's a Squib?" asked Harry.

Ron laughed lightly, Mel raised a brow.

"Well - it's not funny really - but as it's Filch... A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much. He's bitter." 

"Why is every rubbish staff member in the school bitter about something?" Mel grumbled, "Grow up, they're supposed to be the adults..."

A clock in the distance reminded them they should head to their tower.

"Midnight," said Harry. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else." 

Once in the common room, Mel grabbed Harry's wrist and stopped him as Ron and Hermione kept climbing up the stairs.

He turned around with a confused expression, "Mel?"

"I... I just wanted to say I believe you," She let go of his hand, playing with her sleeve anxiously, "no one will think you did that to Mrs Norris"

"Tell that to Filch," He said sarcastically.

Mel smiled.

"Well, no one but Filch will believe that. Better?"

"Better," Mel stretched out her hand and ruffled his hair, "don't! The natural mess it's enough..."

"Glasses," She chuckled, "you're asking for the impossible..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My classes re-start this Monday and I so don't want them, but hey, just three/four more weeks of this madness and I'm free again, hope you guys are okay :) -Danny


	10. Salazar's Chamber.

"You know what? I'm going to ask her-"

"She'll hex you!"

"Worth it."

The boy approached Mel on her way to History class. He cleared his throat and stood in front of her.

"Hello?" She frowned.

"You're the Dumbledore girl, aren't you?" He asked.

She was truly not in the mood.

"I'm in a hurry if you couldn't tell," She pressured, "I have to go-"

"I have a question," He said, "it won't take long"

"Ask me then," She sighed, moving her head a little to look for her friends behind the boy's back.

"Is Harry a pureblood?"

Her attention snapped back at him.

_"What?"_

"Is he a pureblood?" He repeated, "Are you? Why did you do that to the cat? If you ask me that was an awful prank, shows poor taste-"

"Good thing I didn't ask," She growled, "that's none of your business."

"Yeah, sure it isn't..." He huffed, walking away.

Mel stood there in stunned silence for a second, then she hurried over to her group of friends.

"People here have no manners!" Was the first thing she told them, "Honestly, a boy dared to ask me if Harry and I were purebloods!"

"Don't listen to them," Ron replied, "at least you didn't try to fight them this time, right?"

"Being your family's only heir is hard work. I wish I had the liberty to just kick some legs from time to time," She shook her head.

"Kicks legs?" Ron grinned.

"I can't reach their faces," Mel pouted.

Hermione rarely dared to interrupt a class, on the fewer times she did it, you knew it was a big deal. That day during History of Magic, she raised her hand in the middle of the lecture, taking Professor Binns by surprise.

"Miss - er -?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets" 

The reaction was immediate, every kid in the room turned to look at their professor with eager eyes.

"My subject is History of Magic," He replied. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends... In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air once more.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" 

"Well," Professor Binns pondered, "yes, one could argue that I suppose. However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -" 

"But it's part of the castle's history isn't it?" Mel added, her hand up just in case, "Shouldn't we know the story of the place where we're standing? Otherwise, we'd go around believing every sensational, ludicrous tale other people tell us"

Professor Binns stood -or floated- in his place, deep in thought. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Oh, very well," Mel and Harry shared a discrete high-five, "Let me see... the Chamber of Secrets... You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." 

Mel knew all that, the entire school knew all that, but what did that had to do with the chamber?

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school." 

Oh, of course, Slytherin was the villain.

Why was it always Slytherin? Mel was trying hard not to judge the book by its cover, but as the time went on it seemed just near to impossible.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much, but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." 

The children were deadly quiet, anyone who would've passed outside the classroom could've easily thought the place was empty.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course. Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible." 

Of course, that wasn't meant to happen, Slytherin must've been really sneaky -heh, _snakey_ \- the chamber must've had some heavy magic, something that could assure only the heir would find it.

Hermione raised her hand again.

"Sir - what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns. "I tell you, the thing does not exist. There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

_My thoughts exactly._

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty. If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas.

"That will do," Professor Binns interrupted, "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!" 

They didn't mention the topic again, not until they were out of the classroom, anyway.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told them. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home..."

"Ron," Mel cut his speech, "sometimes you're so dramatic. Slytherin isn't bad, the only menace here is the prejudice of empty minds. Look at what has been going on, people jumped into conclusions, not even caring to look at the facts"

"Which are?" 

"An entire house can't possibly share the same beliefs as the founder! Sure, maybe traits, but a mind? Unlikely."

"You don't know that-"

"Oh, so you're saying you would fight a goblin just to get a hold of some sad little coins like Gryffindor used to?" She inquired.

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"That's what I thought," She looked forward, then nudge Harry's arm, "sharing traits doesn't mean it's automatically your fault either, Glasses."

She knew, unlike Ron and Hermione, that the sorting hat had almost put Harry on Slytherin. At first, she'd been scared for him, but after knowing Erick it stopped feeling like a terrible idea, Harry was a good person after all. She knew a house couldn't change that.

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin said excitedly.

"Hullo, Colin," said Harry absentmindedly.

"Harry - Harry - a boy in my class has been saying you're-"

But a mass of students dragged him away before he could finish his comment.

"See you, Harry!"

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione asked. 

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," He shrugged, looking defeated.

"People here'll believe anything," Ron frowned "D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" 

"I don't know," Hermione said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be - well - human." 

"No no, he never said he couldn't cure her," Mel quickly replied, "only that spells wouldn't cut it. Meaning it's tricky, but not impossible to achieve by a person who's good at magic..."

They turned right on the corner and found themselves in the hall where Mrs Norris was found. They stood there in heavy silence.

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered, pointing to the empty chair right underneath the torch.

"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Harry, he looked closer at the ground and started to walk around, "Scorch marks! Here - and here -"

"Come and look at this!" said Hermione from her right, "This is funny..." 

Mel and Harry approached the window, a thin line of spiders was crawling out.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.

"Never."

"No," said Harry, "have you, Ron..? Ron?" 

Ron was considerably far from them, his face lacking all color.

"What's up?" said Harry.

"I - don't - like - spiders," said Ron in a shaky whisper.

"I never knew that," said Hermione, "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times..."

"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, "I just don't like the way they move..."

Hermione giggled.

"It's not funny," Ron looked up in anger, "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my - my teddy bear into a great big fiIthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick... You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and..." 

He grimaced. Mel stepped forward and put an arm around his shoulders -or at least tried to, Ron was too tall for her.

"That sounds awful," She glared at Hermione, who was still trying not to laugh. "But look at them, they're tiny!"

"They're hideous," He shuddered.

"There, there," Mel shook her head, reaching for his head, patting softly. She had to stand on her tiptoes for that, "it's all good, you don't have to touch them or anything"

Ron smiled awkwardly at her, calming down. Harry cleared his throat, looking slightly more serious than moments ago, however, Mel failed to notice.

"Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about here," said Ron pointing to a door in front of them, "Level with this door." 

He was about to open it when he looked up to the sign and jumped back.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."

"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione, walking up to the door, "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look." 

"Ah yes, I need to see her face at least once a week to feel like I'm doing a good job with my life," Mel joked, walking in.

"Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" Hermione asked aloud.

"This is a girls' bathroom," she said above their heads, "They're not girls." 

"No," Hermione agreed. "We just wanted to show them how er - nice it is in here."

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry murmured. 

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him. 

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask -" 

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead -" 

"Geez, you're such a mess," Mel mumbled.

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Harry only -"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!" 

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Harry.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm-" 

"Already dead," said Ron. 

She disappeared in her toilet, crying very loudly.

"Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle..." Hermione shrugged, "Come on, let's go." 

As they walked out, a voice startled them.

"RON!" Percy Weasley rushed over to them. "That's a girls' bathroom! What were you -?"

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know -" 

"Get - away - from - there -! Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner -"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business -"

"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy -"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy almost yelled at his younger brother, "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write to Mum!" 

Mel didn't even bother to try and calm her friend, she knew it was better to just let Ron have his little temper tantrum.

Hours later, sitting in front of the fireplace, the conversation came back to life.

"Who can it be, though?" Hermione said in a quiet voice. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Ron mockingly. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" 

"If you're talking about Malfoy -"

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him - _'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'_ \- come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him -"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

"It does sound a bit too fantastic," Mel agreed.

"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. He'd been upset as well that afternoon, though Mel didn't know exactly why, she assumed it was the whole situation in general, "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son..."

"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible..."

"But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly.

"There might be a way," said Hermione. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect -" 

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" asked Ron grumpily.

"Drop the attitude already," Mel snapped, "she's only trying to help"

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But that's impossible," Harry said.

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

Mel gasped.

"You've lost it 'Mione, for real this time"

"What's that?" said Ron and Harry. 

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago -"

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.

"I said you drop it!" Mel insisted, "Let her finish!"

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into four of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him." 

Mel straightened up in her seat.

If only they could know what people from Slytherin was saying.

If only they knew _someone_ from Slytherin.

But Mel _did_.

"Hold on," Mel interrupted, "maybe we don't have to risk it"

"What do you mean?" Ron frowned.

She hesitated.

"I... I might have another way to find out. One that's easier," Before they could ask she added, "but you'll have to trust me, I can't tell you what it is"

"Sometimes you're worse than 'Mione," Ron rolled his eyes, standing up from his chair, "I'm going to bed before my head explodes..."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Mel asked, annoyed at her friend's behavior.

Ron only sent a glare her way before going to his room.

"Ronald," Mel huffed, grabbing her things and putting them back inside her bag, "what a huge-"

"Don't say anything you could regret," Harry warned her.

"He's just so hard to deal with sometimes!" She closed her bag harshly, "he could learn a thing or two from you. All this affects you and here you are, being nice and sweet as always..."

Harry beamed at her comment.

"I'm just more used to it-"

" _Fiddlesticks_ ," Mel shook her head, she'd heard that word once, and used it whenever she needed to lighten up her mood, "you're a good boy, Glasses. I don't understand how could anyone believe you're the heir."

She stood up, her bag hanging on one shoulder.

"I'll go to bed too," She leaned to peck his cheek, it only lasted a moment, but it was enough to make her blush intensely. She turned around before Harry could notice, "G'night!"

Harry also went to bed shortly after that, his mood inexplicably revived after hearing Mel's compliments.


	11. Secret Intentions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mel turned to face him, the note was on his hand and he wore an amused expression. He seemed to be in a good mood... and she was going to ruin it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been one of my all time favorite to write, if only because I got to develop an interesting character (at least for me) such as Erick, he's giving me a great opportunity to love Slytherin as much as any other house. I hope it makes you feel the same way. (If you already love Slytherin, then I just hope you think I'm doing a good job with this kid lol) -Danny

Mel kept sending nervous glances at the Slytherin table during breakfast, eagerly waiting for the mail to arrive. 

As promised, she hadn't told her friends who or how was she going to find out about what Malfoy said in his common room, she couldn't just walk up to Erick and ask him, so she'd written a short note asking him to meet her after breakfast and gave it to an owl that seemed conflicted with the fact that the girl was asking it to deliver a letter to someone who was inside the school.

She was anxiously eating everything she could just to have something to do and distract herself. Mel used to eat a lot when she was nervous, and Harry soon took notice of this.

"What are you going to do?" He whispered so neither Ron or Hermione could hear.

"I..." The owls arrived just in time, Mel followed them with her eyes fixed on one owl specifically, with black feathers on top of its head.

It landed right in front of Erick's plate, he looked at it curiously and took the note, reading it quickly. His eyes shoot up and found Mel's, a short nod was her only answer.

"I have to go-" Mel said tensely, standing up from her place, "to the bathroom."

"You alright?" Hermione asked her.

"Just ate too much- see you in class!"

She walked out of the Great Hall and straight into one the narrow halls that took her to the courtyard, at the time it was empty, all the students were currently having breakfast, since the weather was starting to get too cold to spend the mornings outside the castle.

She paced up and down the archway, planning on how to ask her friend about the heir without sounding too insulting.

"I must say," Erick said as soon as he arrived, "it's a nice change to be the one receiving notes"

Mel turned to face him, the note was on his hand and he wore an amused expression. He seemed to be in a good mood... and she was going to ruin it.

"I have to ask you a question, but I don't know how to ask it without being rude"

Erick's smile fade.

"Try me."

"My friends and I have been talking about what's been going on..."

"Of course you have..."

"And- well- it's just- we think..." Mel huffed, unable to say the rights things, "it just makes sense that the heir is one of your housemates"

A dreadful second passed.

"Really?" He pretended to be surprised. "Why's that?"

"If Slytherin's the one who made the chamber, the heir must be a Slytherin too, so shouldn't they be in his house as well?"

"Sharing blood is not the same as sharing a house," Erick replied shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"The heir could be in any house," He sat down at the base of a column, "it surprises me that you're the one that's asking me this"

"I'm not asking out of ignorance," Mel stated, "we think that certain someone might be it. I'm not saying your whole house is the problem. I asked you to come here so I could ask you about this person in particular."

"Then ask."

"Malfoy," Mel retorted, "he seemed especially happy when we found Mrs Norris hanging... has he mentioned something else about it now?"

"I have no idea," When he saw Mel's expression, he softened his tone, "I mean it, I don't say it out of spite. I don't spend much time in the common room nowadays..."

"Why?" Mel sat beside him.

"Is not only Malfoy the one who's happy about all this," He said in disgust, "you wouldn't believe the things I've heard lately..."

"You haven't heard anything in particular?"

"Not that I'm eager to participate in their discussions," he said, "and I don't pay much attention to what they say most of the time- I swear I'm not lying-"

"I believe you," Mel sighed, "I'm sorry you have to hear those awful things"

"It's alright. I'm sorry I'm not being helpful," He showed a tiny, sad smile, "but if it makes you feel better, I'm not of use in my house either. It'd be a bit ironic if I helped the heir myself- out of all people..."

"What do you mean?"

Erick huffed, a light mist coming out of his mouth and nose from the icy weather.

"You'll laugh."

"I won't," Mel assured him, "you can trust me"

He glanced at her and for the first time, Mel noticed uncertainty. Something in his expression showed that he was afraid.

She stretched her hand hesitantly but stopped half-way. Was it too much? Perhaps. She lowered her hand and tucked it in her pocket.

Erick finally gathered to courage to continue, shivering lightly from more than just the freezing air.

"My family lives near a farm- several, actually- but that one's closer than the others," He shook his head, "my parents never allow me to leave the house when I'm back from school, even younger, my whole life was inside the house."

Mel stayed silent, afraid of saying the wrong thing and caused him to stop talking.

"Then one day my mum asked me to pick something from the garden- it was just a moment- but then..." He took a deep breath, he was still immensely affected by the memory, "there was this girl nearby... s-she was..."

She gasped quietly, unable to stop herself. Mel covered her mouth and stared at the boy intently. The way Erick had said it, she knew. She didn't need to hear the rest of the story, the way he blushed and stuttered, she knew what he'd felt when he saw the girl.

"When did it happen?"

"A year ago," He fumbled with his hands, "I didn't mean to, but she was just there, walking near the fence... My father was away and my brother was sleeping, there was no way my mum-" He shook his head, terribly conflicted, "I talk to her only for a second- I shouldn't have, but it was only a second..."

"What's her name?" 

"Anne," She was sure he didn't mean to, but he smiled when he said it.

" _Anne?_ " Mel beamed, "it's beautiful..."

"And not allowed," Erick looked back at her, "not in my family. She's not even a witch- she's just- she's-"

"A muggle," Mel sighed, "but you like her"

"I don't know," Her friend replied, "but what happened... that's why I decided to befriend you. You lived your whole life as muggle until you found out you were a witch, right? I thought you'd help me see that- that muggles aren't what my family says they are"

"What do they say?"

"Same as Malfoy," He stood up hastily, "same as everyone in that bloody house-" His eyes went back to hers, pleading. "I don't know who the heir is, but I hope you and your friends find a way to stop them."

_______________________

"And?"

"Nothing," Said Mel, voice hoarse, "my plan was unsuccessful."

"Brilliant," Ron huffed, leaning back on the chair, "We only have one option now, but if I'm honest, this Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me. What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"

"It wears off after a while," said Hermione impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance..."

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick..." 

Mel and Ron shared a look, a smile appearing on their faces.

"Lockhart."

Lockhart was a brainless wizard- but oh, did Mel enjoy Harry's acting whenever Lockhart asked him for help to reenact his doings.

This time he was a lovely little werewolf, and Mel was having the time of her life.

"I'm- oh my- I'm about to pee my pants-" She whispered to Ron, covering her mouth with both hands and shaking in her chair, "I shouldn't, I really shouldn't be laughing-"

"Poor Harry," Ron agreed, but he was also holding back, "I hope this is worth it, cause if Lockhart doesn't sign Harry'll be pissed."

"Oh, he'll agree," Mel replied, "he won't say no to his dearest student- oh look! Harry's howling..."

Both kids sank in their chairs, laughing to the scene unfolding in front of them. They were quiet, but anyone who'd be paying attention could see their little figures trembling with contained chortles. It was a relief that Lockhart was too busy being the star of his own show.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to gather their things.

"Homework - compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!" 

"Oh no, what would I do without it?" Mel snorted, picking her bag and looking at Harry with a teasing smile on her face, "There he is! You've got some skills, Glasses, what an actor you are-"

"Don't mention it," Harry glared at her, "not a word about this in the future, understood?"

"I won't say a word unless you give a good reason," She grinned, standing in front of him.

"I'll try to keep you happy," He nodded.

They stood there just looking at each other for a few seconds, then Harry's eyes flicked to the side and his smile dropped. 

"Right," He cleared his throat, "ready?"

"If you're done ogling at Mel, yes," Ron raised his eyebrows.

"He was not... ogling" Mel suddenly felt very interested in the zipper of her bag.

"Ready?" Harry whispered.

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "All right..."

She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Harry, Mel, and Ron right behind her.

"Er - Professor Lockhart? I wanted to - to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading. But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it - I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms-"

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note, "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione's attitude changed drastically. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer -" 

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help- and of course, you could help Miss Dumbledore to improve as well- she barely participates at all during class- I believe she's having a hard time retaining information," said Lockhart ' _secretively_ ' to Hermione, as if Mel wasn't right there. 

He signed the paper and gave it back.

"So, Harry," said Lockhart. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players..."

"I don't believe it," Harry said as the three of them examined the signature on the note once they were outside, "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless git," said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed -"

"He is not a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they approached the library.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year-" 

"Hermione, he practically called me stupid right at my face," Mel was already used to his insults, she couldn't bring herself to care anymore, "Sure, I may not be the brightest, but that doesn't mean I can't tell one end of my wand from the other-"

"You're not dumb," Harry interrupted, "and you don't need extra help at all"

"I know that," She smiled, "don't worry, I'm not vexed about this, I decided to just mute him out"

Mel and Hermione hurried inside. The little girl didn't get to see Ron's teasing smile, or Harry trying and failing to kick the boy's ankle.

_"Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go._

_"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly._

_"Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."_

_________________________

Now in Moaning Myrtle's toilets, the children decided to start to review the plan.

"Here it is," Hermione pointed to the page and everyone leaned in to read it, "this is the most complicated potion I've ever seen. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass... Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store- cupboard, we can help ourselves... Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn - don't know where we're going to get that - shredded skin of a boomslang- that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into." 

"Excuse me?" said Ron. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it -"

"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last..."

"D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea..." Harry shook his head in worry.

"Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine," Hermione said. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in"

Perhaps the boys couldn't see it, but Mel knew why Hermione was being so aggressive. She was a muggle-born- The girl was scared, even if she didn't want to admit it, she feared for her life.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," said Ron. "All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, okay?" 

Mel, who had taken the book while her friends were arguing, suddenly realized the next problem.

"Mione," She looked up, "how long do you think it'll take?"

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month?" Ron's eyes widened, "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then! ...But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya this wednesday! -Danny


	12. Bludger Menace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A bludger was heading straight to Harry's head, the boy barely able to move downwards in order to avoid it, some people gasped at the sight, many more screamed when the bludger went back at it, keeping Harry as its only target.'

Mel was determined to make a tradition out of wishing Harry good luck on his first match every year. It was silly, but she felt it actually gave him good luck- last time he'd almost died, but ended up winning and unharmed, so that was lucky.

"Be calm! Everything's gonna turn out okay!" Mel kept a tight hold around Harry's shoulders, too anxious to let go, "Just remember to have your wand ready- just in case- and we'll watch from the stands-"

"Mel, he can't breathe!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh bug off! This is a tradition!" Mel scoffed but finally stepped back from her friend.

"I'll be fine, "Harry smiled at her.

Her stomach did an odd flip and she jumped to his arms again, just to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful, Glasses!" Mel stepped back. Ron and Hermione grabbed her by both arms and took her away to the stands.

"Honestly, get a grip," Ron said as they walked away, "He'll be fine..." 

"I know," She fumbled with the end of her scarf, "I-I was just wishing good luck..."

"We'll take care of him from the stands," Hermione patted her arm.

Eight glorious minutes passed by before everything went downhill. 

"Watch out!" Ron yelled. 

A bludger was heading straight to Harry's head, the boy barely able to move downwards in order to avoid it, some people gasped at the sight, many more screamed when the bludger went back at it, keeping Harry as its only target.

Fred trying to send it to the other side of the field, but the bludger kept zooming back, decided to kill Harry.

"No!" Mel held onto Hermione's arm, "What if I'm the one who gives Harry bad luck by wishing the opposite!?"

"You're going crazy," Ron said in annoyance, but he was just as scared as her.

It had started to rain, Oliver Wood asked for time out so they'd figure things out.

"Someone definitely messed with that bludger!" Ron yelled through the thick drops of water.

"Who?" Hermione asked just as loudly.

"Could be Marcus Flint," Mel offered, her eyes fixed on the Gryffindor team.

"Wasn't him," Someone whispered beside her.

Mel jumped, she wasn't expecting Erick to join her in public so casually, but then she noticed something: He wasn't wearing Slytherin's colors.

"You're sure?" She asked in a low voice, leaning so only he could hear.

"Would've heard if that was true," He nodded, "none of them did it, it has to be someone from outsi-"

"Mel!" Hermione tugged at her sleeve, "They're going back up!"

The girl turned her attention back to the game, Erick stayed beside her.

Her friend was forced to give odd turns in the air, hang upside down and twirl whenever the bludger inch closer. Erick let out a tiny chuckle that didn't go unnoticed by Mel.

"It's not funny," She said huskily.

"I know that," Erick shrugged, "it's just- well, he's the unluckiest bloke there is..."

"Hello?" Hermione peered over Mel's shoulder, finally noticing Erick's presence.

"Mel looked at him with panic, not knowing what to do.

"This is..." 

"Erick Andrews," The boy shook Hermione's hand, "third-year Ravenclaw– nice to meet you, Mel talks a lot about you"

"He's a friend," Mel added, wishing he'd have left moments ago, "I met him on our first year"

"Nice to meet you," Hermione nodded, but she didn't seem convinced.

However, it didn't take long before something else happened, distracting her from the boy.

People gasped, all pointing to Harry, he'd finally been caught, the bludger crashing against his arm and causing him to almost fall off his broom.

"NO!" Mel and Hermione yelled in horror.

He directed his broom straight to Malfoy, and for a moment Mel thought he had decided to just use the rest of his time to get Malfoy injured as well. Suddenly, she caught sight of the golden little thing right above Malfoy's left ear.

"He's seen it!" She screamed to no one in particular.

"Where?" 

"There!"

He launched forward, let go of his broom and using his remaining healthy hand, he caught the snitch.

He also landed face-first on the mud.

"HARRY!"

Mel ran out of the stands and into the field, her friends -including Erick- following her.

Harry was unconscious on the ground, the snitch tightly clasped on his hand. A big circle formed around him and Mel took the chance to turn around and pull Erick with her, away from the crowd of lions.

"What're you doing?" She hissed, "If your brother sees you, he'll kick your arse!"

"No one noticed," Erick huffed, "My friends wanted to come and see Gryffindor lose so I had to come as well, don't like being alone in our common room..."

"But you sat next to me!" She insisted, "If our friends find out- with this whole 'Heir of Slythering' thing... last year you told me to keep things secret because it wasn't a good look on you. I ask you the same."

Erick seemed offended by that statement.

"I already told you I'm not like them!"

"Yes, but not everyone knows that!" She hissed, "All they see is a Slytherin boy getting acquaintance with Harry Potter's best friend, and that makes it look suspicious enough to blame Harry with all that's being going on, I don't-"

"Fine!" Erick exclaimed, "What should I do, then?"

"You know what you should do," She frowned, "pretend we're not friends, that's all"

Erick scoffed, an ironic smile on his face. He left without adding anything else.

Mel returned to Harry's side when Lockhart was already prying over him.

"Oh, no, not you," Harry moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks..."

"I think we should listen to him," Mel kneeled beside him, putting both hands on his shoulders in a protective manner, "let's just take him to the hospital-"

A clicking noise sounded over the panicky whispers of the children.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," Harry said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart pushing her friend back into the mud. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"

"Really? You've done it before? Really?" Mel asked harshly, starting to get impatient, "You've done ever so many things in the few years you've been outside Hogwarts-"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" The boy groaned in pain. 

"He should really, Professor," Wood was standing next to them, looking far better than anyone else, happy even, "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, Id say -"

"Stand back," said Lockhart.

"No - don't -" said Harry weakly.

Lockhart did not listen, of course.

Harry's arm deflated like an old ballon- Empty like it was only the skin and nothing else.

"Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit." 

Mel had to be dragged away for the second time that day, only that this time it was Fred and George who carried her, her wand on George's pocket so she wouldn't try to hex Professor Lockhart from a distance.

____________________________

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain as he helped Harry get dressed. "If Harry had wanted deboning he would have asked."

"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"

Mel looked at her friend as if she'd grown a second head.

"No," answered Harry. "But it doesn't do anything else either."

"What's the matter with you?" Mel asked in an angry whisper, "Hermione, you're smarter than this, please tell me you see Lockhart's a fraud!"

Hermione blushed deeply, she couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment, or anger. Maybe a little bit of both.

"He's far more experienced than any of us, I just think we should have that in mind"

"You think that books never lie?" Mel asked loudly, "You think Lockhart's been honest on all his stupid tales?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because he's useless!" Mel walked over to the curtain and pulled it open, now Harry was laying in bed, but looking at her friend with terrified eyes, "He did this to Harry! He's an awful wizard!"

"Miss Dumbledore, if you don't stop I'll have to ask you to leave," Madam Pomfrey said harshly, walking up to the bed with a bottle between her hands.

Mel sent one last, angry glare to Hermione before turning around and sitting next to Harry's bed, ignoring Ron's eyes on her.

"You're in for a rough night," Madam Pomfrey said, offering the potion to Harry. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Harry looked like he was about to throw up, but he managed to drink it all, coughing aggressively once he was done. Pomfrey left right after that.

"We won, though," Ron grinned "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face... he looked ready to kill..."

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly.

"We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff..."

"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron.

"Malfoy didn't fix anything," Mel said in a really bad mood, "just like brooms, Quidditch equipment it's hard to jinx, can't be the work of a student"

The Gryffindor team walked through the doors of the infirmary right at that moment.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." 

They had big amounts of food with them, unfortunately, Pomfrey wasn't tempted.

"This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!"

Ron, Hermione, and the team left the room dragging their feet. Mel and Harry were left alone.

She grazed the blankets with the tip of her fingers, timidly speaking up.

"It really was a good game," She looked up, afraid to meet her friend's angry stare after her outburst.

But Harry wasn't glaring, he wasn't mad at all. Maybe he was too tired to argue.

"Thank you," Harry looked away, his eyes landed on his empty glass.

Mel thought the lightning was playing tricks on her, because she could've sworn she saw Harry blushing. 

"It was all luck, I acted on instinct..."

"Don't lie to yourself," Mel shook her head, "you're the reason why the team won, everyone knows that"

She didn't reach to hold his hand, but reached for his thumb -the one that did have bones in it- and touched it with her fingertips, it was a shy show of affection but lately, as the need to have contact with him increased, it also grew the fear of Harry rejecting said touch.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I treated Hermione like that, and that I used you as an excuse," She sighed, laying her head on the mattress, "I don't know what's been going on with me lately..."

"To be fair, I also feel like hexing Lockhart everything he speaks poorly of you," Harry replied with a sleepy voice.

"You do?" Mel smiled lightly, "Good to know..."

"It's not that I don't care, I do care. I hate that he says all those things- but I can't- I don't know-"

"I understand," Mel straightened up on her seat, "it doesn't bother me now, I'm used to it-"

"But you shouldn't be used to people calling you bad things," Harry insisted heatedly, "you're smart and good with magic- And... and I don't think you're not photogenic."

He definitely blushed after that. Mel knew he wouldn't be any more specific, but that was enough for her.

"Get well, Glasses," Mel stood up, leaning lightly and leaving a featherlight kiss at the top of his head, it was wet and still smelled like grass, but she didn't mind one bit.


	13. Don't Ask, Won't Tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Her mood swings had to stop, that was for sure. She remembered what Dumbledore told her a year ago, emotions couldn't guide her actions, or they'd end up controlling her abilities as well.'

Erick Flint crashed against her the moment she walked out of the hospital wing.

"Oof!" The boy stumbled back, holding one of his sides, "Sorry..."

"Erick!" Mel would've hugged him but she wasn't sure they were that close yet, instead, she clasped her hands together and beamed at the sight, "I'm so glad to see you! Please forgive me, I know I was unfair and unpolite and-"

"Merlin's trousers," Erick reached for her hands and unclasped them, "if you keep apologizing for every minor inconvenience we might have this won't work."

"But it wasn't a minor inconvenience," Mel frowned, lowering her hands, "I said awful things to you"

"I won't say that it isn't true, what you said, but it certainly wasn't all true. You're a friend, or at least, you're better than the ones I got in Slytherin."

She nodded, not wanting to upset him by insisting further.

"I presume we're still alright, then."

"We are."

"You came here to see Harry?"

"I thought you'd be here," He replied, "every time he gets injured, you're right around the corner to look after him"

"Oh, stop," Mel groaned, "don't start teasing, everyone in Gryffindor does that already"

"Might mean it's true," Erick kept a teasing little smile, though dropped the subject, "so he's good?"

"He's recovering, Lockhart should be thrown out after what he did"

"It's awful," her friend agreed, walking back towards the main hall with her beside him, "and you say Granger's fond of him?"

"It must be that she really thinks he's brilliant- Hermione's not usually blinded by beauty, but the books are definitely her weak spot, she'll believe anything that looks clever enough if it's written in fancy paper... which reminds me, what's your opinion on asking for favors that can't be questioned?"

Erick looked back at her, his interest peaking.

"I'd say those are usually made by people that are up to no good..."

"What if the cause justifies the means?" She inquired in what she'd expected to be an innocent tone. 

She was forgetting of course, who was she talking to.

"Mischief is mischief, no matter how good your intentions are," He shrugged, "but please, do tell me why're you asking me about this"

"I need a favor."

"No way! I never would've guessed..."

"I don't need you to do it right now," Mel continued, "as a matter of fact, It'd be better if you could do it... a few days before what I plan to do..."

"Yes, that makes sense," He nodded, still making fun of her.

"Would you do it?" She asked.

"You haven't told me what do you want me to do," He replied.

"I need your answer before I tell you."

Erick stopped once they arrived at the Main Hall, many kids were walking past, but no one seemed to notice them. He looked at her intently, contemplating his options. He concluded that whatever Mel was planning, it couldn't be too terrible.

"I'll help."

________________________________

Since she was feeling quite conscious of her terrible temper, Mel decided to apologize to Hermione as well. 

The girl was as spiteful as her but loved her just as much, soon enough they left their differences aside, going back to their usual routines. However, Mel kept repeating some events in her head.

Her mood swings had to stop, that was for sure. She remembered what Dumbledore told her a year ago, _emotions couldn't guide her actions_ , or they'd end up controlling her abilities as well. 

She made a list of stuff she had to fix about herself so things would improve for the better:

_**1\. I have to control my temper.** _

_**2\. I have to focus on class.** _

_**3\. I must listen to my family.** _

_**4\. I** _

Her hand stopped at number four, not because she didn't know what to write, but because she didn't know if she wanted to admit that yet.

Did she want to write down on paper her biggest secret so far? The only thing that kept her from becoming her own person?

She had to, didn't she? Mel shook her head and folded the paper. 

No, that one would have to wait.

Yet, it just wouldn't budge! It kept coming back even after she was safely tucked in bed. Her mind was restless, whispering secrets she kept trying to avoid.

She refused to think about it, things couldn't change overnight, could they? 

Not at all!

Harry Potter was her best friend in the whole world, nothing could change that. It was one of the few things certain in her life: She was a witch, a Dumbledore, and Harry Potter was her best friend. 

Then why she kept questioning her feelings? 

Why did they feel like there was something else creeping under her chest?

She huffed and turned on the bed, closing her eyes, struggling to fall asleep. It was all useless-She gave up, straightening up and moving silently, she opened her curtains and slipped into Hermione's bed, sitting beside her body.

"'Mione... wake up! I need to talk to you," She grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her, "please!"

Hermione groaned and turned to see her with sleepy eyes.

"What're you doing?"

"I have to talk to someone."

"Is this one of your pranks?"

"What pranks? I've never done those," Mel insisted so much that Hermione finally agreed to sit up, glaring at her with very little interest, "So..."

She told her everything, every single thing that was annoying her regarding Harry and their friendship, her confusion only increased when she finished, but Hermione surely would help her.

The girl waited in silence, seeing Mel wasn't going to add anything else, she shook her head in slight confusion.

"I don't see the problem"

"What?" Mel asked in exasperation, "'Mione, the problem is that he's my best friend. I can't like him that way!"

"That's how all the couples start, by being friends"

"Why now?" She asked, her voice getting louder, "And why him?!"

"Calm down!" Hermione insisted, holding her hand, "Perhaps you always felt this way and now that you have more friends you finally see the difference..."

"Wide difference..." Mel grumbled.

"If you ask me, your problem isn't a problem at all," Hermione shrugged. "You like Harry and that's it, end of story. Enjoy it while it lasts, I'm sure it'll fade once we grow older. Maybe it has to do with all the things that happened and all the fairytales you read"

"What do my fairytales have to do with anything?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you feel Harry's a knight in shining armor, after all the things he's done," Hermione patted her hand in sympathy, "but I assure you he's just a boy."

"How could I enjoy something that's so confusing?" The girl laid next to Hermione, "One day I like him and the other I think he's silly, and then the next I get all nervous about talking to him and I can't stop wondering what he might think about me- I'd never thought that before! It's so stupid!"

"If it makes you feel better..." Hermione laid next to her, face to face, "I know for sure he likes you back"

"No way you know that," Mel gasped, "Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, but you're really pretty," Hermione sighed, looking to the ceiling, "and a good friend, he'd be an idiot if he didn't like you back"

Mel blushed at her friend's statement, also looking away.

"You really think that I'm pretty?"

"You are Mel, don't listen to what Lockhart said... I admit he can be- he _is_ a little vain"

Mel giggled, a memory came back to her as if it'd been waiting to make its own appearance, one involving a mirror that could show anything, as long as you'd been longing for it enough.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember what we talked about last year?" She looked at her intently. "The mirror we found during the holidays?"

"Yes?"

"I never told the boys what I saw," She bit her lip, "I was ashamed of it. See, I saw Harry and me- we were older and attractive- and he... we kissed."

Hermione was silent for a few seconds, processing the news. Then, she talked with a very clear teasing tone.

"It seems to me that you knew about your crush way before our first year ended, Mel"

"Perhaps," She huffed, "but it doesn't make it better"

"Cheer up Mellow," Hermione grinned, "you'll find a way to see the positive side of your crush"

"You too?" Mel asked in an angry whisper, sitting up, "Who told you that awful nickname?"

"Harry," The girl replied, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh loudly.

"What an idiot," She got up, "that's it, he'll never get over that..."

"Oh, but you like that idiot," Hermione teased, "who knows? Maybe he'll stop teasing once you're dating"

Mel's heart raced at her words.

"Don't say nonsense, we won't date."

"You will," The girl turned away from the conversation so she could go back to sleep, "you'll be so in love it'll be gross to look at... If you'd only see the way Harry looks at you, you'd know."

___________________

Next morning they heard the news about Colin Creevey being the second victim, and without wanting to waste another second, they headed to the girls' toilets to start the Polyjuice potion.

After half an hour of being locked inside one small stall, someone entered the bathroom, startling them.

"It's me," Harry said, closing the bathroom's door.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "You gave us such a fright - come in how's your arm?"

"Fine," Harry appeared outside the stall, examining the scene in front of him.

"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it." 

They wouldn't all fit inside, so Harry stayed outside the stall, a hand keeping the door open.

"Last night when I was about to sleep, they took Colin-"

"We already know - we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going -" Hermione said.

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," Ron added. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else," said Harry, "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night." 

"The house elve?" Mel frowned.

"Yes..."

And he told them all that Dobby'd informed him the night before.

_"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said._

_"This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."_

_"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself - pretend to be a suit of armor or something - I've read about Chameleon Ghouls -"_

"A giant snake," Mel snorted, "one big, dreadful boa-"

"You read too much," said Ron, rolling his eyes, "So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm... You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you this Friday ;) -Danny


	14. Parselmouth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Apparently, the best way to keep their students safe was to teach them a bunch of new self-defense spells that were definitely going to be used for anything but their safety.
> 
> In short, the dueling club was now a thing.'

"What're they doing?"

"Scaring Ginny, they think that'll cheer her up"

"Those two things are not related at all... you know what? I haven't talked to Ginny in a long time, perhaps I should help her get away from her terrible brothers," Mel got up from the bench and walked through the courtyard without the twins noticing.

Fred and George were hiding behind an arch- they didn't hear Mel coming- and as they were preparing to jump on their sister, she raised her wand and pointed to their feet, the perfect trip jinx cause them to fall over, one on top of the other. 

Ginny jumped back with her eyes wide open and mouth agape, startled but not scared.

Fred and George shared a look and then stared back at Mel, who was laughing loudly behind them.

"You should've seen your faces! The utter fright and unforeseen failure!"

"Shut up Mel," Fred grumbled, untangling from his brother, "you did this?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You've been upsetting your sister and that's not right," She said, her laughter dying a little, "I promised Ginny I would stop you if you teased her during the school year, so I'm keeping my word."

"You don't want to start a war with us," George warned her, brushing the dirt off his robes, "we're far more experienced..."

"I'm not trying to start anything," Mel smiled, walking over to Ginny and holding her arm gently, "don't worry your red little heads"

She took Ginny away and they chatted for a while, though her friend refused to touch the subject about the chamber. If she was honest, Mel was relieved. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, it was the only thing Harry and the rest talked about, so she was quite done.

"This is my stop," Ginny mentioned once they reached the library, "I have to do my homework"

"Oh," Mel stopped, looking down at her empty hands, "but you don't have your backpack with you?"

"I'm taking a few books back to the common room"

"I could wait for you-"

"Don't," Ginny said immediately, "I-I can find my way back alone thanks, I'm sure Ron and Hermione must be wondering where you are"

"I guess," Mel frowned.

She had the awful feeling that Ginny was afraid of her for some reason, maybe Ginny believed that Harry had something to do with the attacks and that Mel was helping him. 

It hurt her, Ginny was a good friend, she didn't want to lose her over some dumb rumors.

Either way, time was still running its course and Christmas was getting closer. Draco Malfoy signed the sheet of students that'd be staying during the holidays, so of course, they signed as well.

The Polyjuice Potion was almost ready and it was time to ask for a favor. She wrote a note to Erick during breakfast that week, and suddenly they were ready to go.

" _Hair_."

"Hair," She nodded, "it can be yours or someone else's, but I need it."

Erick looked at her with a puzzled expression, mouth slightly open.

"You do realize how that sounds, right? You know I have to ask-"

"No no," Mel crossed her arms, "we made a deal."

"You're asking me for hair!" He exclaimed, "Human hair!"

"I said it could be yours," She insisted.

"I won't be giving you my hair for whatever it is you're doing."

"I don't mind, but you have to do it," She waited a few seconds, standing there in the freezing winter cold, "Erick, you promised-"

"I know I did," He shut his eyes, deeply regretting his decision, "I don't like our friendship a lot right now, Miss."

"I know," She grinned, "so... you'll do it?"

He stayed quiet for another ten seconds. Then, dragging a long defeated sigh, he replied:

"Who'd you like it to be?"

Mel sent a smirk his way, knowing her answer.

___________________

Apparently, the best way to keep their students safe was to teach them a bunch of new self-defense spells that were definitely going to be used for anything but their safety.

In short, the dueling club was now a thing.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Hermione asked as they entered the Great Hall. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not -" Harry ended his comment in a groan.

Lockhart was right in the middle of the fuss, practically glowing from all the attention.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works."

"I rather get eaten thank you," Mel mumbled.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" 

Mel spaced out during the demonstration, most of the students were there, including the Slytherins. She was surprised to see them, after what Erick told her about them saying all kinds of awful things, but perhaps, it was the idea of learning new, harmful spells, what had attracted them.

Lockhart got the beating of his life, of course. Snape didn't go easy on him- Mel wondered why he kept putting himself in these kinds of situations when he knew full well that he couldn't use a wand.

Then they separated them into pairs, people scattered around the room and Mel was suddenly standing alone, not finding Hermione nor the boys.

"What the-?" She looked around frantically, "They were here!"

"Excuse me, Miss?" Erick had poked her shoulder, "Would you like to be-?"

"Dumbledore," Pansy Parkinson pushed Erick aside with a devilish smirk, "I'll be glad to duel"

"I never said I'd duel with you," Mel gulped, knowing she wouldn't play fair.

"Well you can't duel with an older boy," Pansy sent a dirty look to Erick.

"Why not?"

"Alright," Erick raised his hands in defeat, "you win, Pansy. I'll look for someone else..."

With a quick movement, Erick pulled a thin strand of hair from Parkinson's head. She squealed and jumped back with an outraged expression.

"Sorry," Erick said with quite the perfect innocence, "you had a spider in your hair."

He winked at Mel in complicity as he left. Pansy turned to her, now more upset than before.

"You attract the worst kind always, Dumbledore."

"Is that why you're so eager to duel with me?"

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart from the platform. "And bow!" 

Mel did it, Pansy scoffed and stayed still in her place.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one... two... three -" 

" _Flipendo!"_

Mel had waited until three, but not really.

Pansy fell in the middle of the mess, Mel was going to wait or help her get to her feet when Pansy screamed from the ground.

" _Titillando!"_

She got attacked by invisible hands that tickled her, she twitched and contorted, unable to speak clearly.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted.

"Fi...Fin- _Finite Incantatem!_ " She gasped, and the tickling stopped.

Pansy was preparing for a second strike.

"Tarante-"

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Pansy's wand left her hand and flew out, landing on another kid's head.

Lockhart and Snape walked around breaking fights. They didn't have to do that with Mel and Pansy though, cause the latter walked away in utter displeasure for her defeat, red as a tomato.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape. "We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?" 

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart. "Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He tried to show Harry but dropped his wand in the process.

"Whoops -my wand is a little overexcited -"

"What a menace to society..." Mel said under her breath.

"I couldn't agree more," Erick murmured beside her, "here..."

He handed her Pansy's dark hairs inside a small glass tube.

"Thank you," Mel smiled, "but the favor's not over, though..."

"I'm sure you'll tell me what's next even if I don't ask," He sighed.

"Just do what I did, Harry!" Lockhart spoke once more, catching her attention.

"What, drop my wand?" Harry asked.

Mel snorted, gaining a light punch on her arm courtesy of Hermione.

"Your friend _really_ fancies him," Erick teased.

"I'm working on it," She grumbled.

"Three - two - one - go!" Lockhart shouted.

"Serpensortia!"

A snake shot out of Malfoy's wand, it fell between the boys with a dry sound and it looked pissed. Many kids gasped and walked away from the platform.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape, he didn't seem worried about Harry one bit. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. 

He only made things worse.

The snake flew into the air and fell back hissing furiously, it went straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself, ready to attack. Then, something really strange happened.

Harry, with a fearless attitude, walked over to the snake and... _hissed_. He made the weirdest sound, like he was trying to scare the snake away.

"What the..." She mumbled. 

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted right before rushing out of the room. 

Ron walked up to Harry and pushed him so he'd start moving. Mel was confused, what was that about?

"I... I'll see you later," Mel told Erick without waiting for a reply.

She followed her friends to the common room without understanding a thing- Ron pushed Harry so he'd sit on the nearest armchair and started to interrogate him.

"You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" said Harry.

"A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!" 

"He _what?"_ Mel frowned.

Ron looked at her.

"You didn't know? He never told you?"

Mel turned back to Harry, who just shook his head.

"I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard -" 

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated fearfully.

"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad?" asked Harry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin -"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there - you heard me -"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something - it was creepy, you know -"

Harry looked at her for support, but Mel had nothing.

"It's true, it looked like you were trying to make it worse..."

He seemed intrigued.

"I spoke a different language? But - I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?" 

A heavy silence fell in the room. 

"Okay, so Harry can do that," Mel continued, "what about it?"

Their friends didn't reply right away.

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head? What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?" Harry insisted.

"It matters," said Hermione, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something -"

"But I'm not," said Harry.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." 


	15. Justin Finch-Fletchley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mel and Erick had found safe haven in the library, none of their friends were usually there and their housemates that did go were usually too focused on their own homework. They would also stay at the very far corner, that way they could hide in case anyone they knew entered the library unannounced.'

"You're staying during the holidays?"

"I might," Erick eyed her up, "why?"

"The second part of my favor-"

"Oh, here it comes..."

"It's a bit trickier than the first."

"I wouldn't expect any less," He crossed his arms on the table, leaning further, "tell me all about it"

Mel and Erick had found safe haven in the library, none of their friends were usually there and their housemates that did go were usually too focused on their own homework. They would also stay at the very far corner, that way they could hide in case anyone they knew entered the library unannounced.

"You know about my... investigation"

"Yes," He raised a brow, "I suppose is going strong, right now Potter's officially the heir-"

"People is so stupid," Mel rolled her eyes, "I can't blame them though, it's a bit strange"

"But you believe him?"

"I'm certain he's not it," She said, "anyway, that's not what I'm trying to tell you. My friends and I might be... doing some stuff, we're- uh- we'remakingpolyjuicepotion."

She said it all too fast, waiting for Erick to go mad and try to talk her out of it. However, he just stared and waited for her to continue.

"You know what Poly-?"

"I'm familiar with the term, yes." He started to draw patterns on the table, "so you're plan is to get inside my common room dressed as Slytherins- and what?"

"Wha- well, Malfoy..."

"You still think it's Malfoy?"

"I don't have a reason to discard him!" She replied with an angry whisper.

"You also don't have a reason to be so sure it's him," Erick tilted his head, "and that plan is extremely dangerous- the book's in the restricted sect-"

"We got it."

"How?"

"Lockhart's an idiot, but you say the right words and he melts at your feet."

"What words?" He smirked, " _'You have the best smile, please sign this'_?"

"Yes, exactly," Mel replied in amusement, "easy target"

Erick stayed silent for longer than she'd have liked. Maybe pondering all he was hearing.

"How long until the potion's ready?" He asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "but I'm sure we'll do it during the holidays"

"That's why you want me to stay?" He raised a brow, "alright, Miss. I'll humor you. What do you need me to do?"

"Wait, that's it?" She looked at him in astonishment.

"You were expecting something else?"

"You're not gonna ask me to stop what I'm doing? Think twice?"

"It seems like you and your friends have made up your minds," He shrugged, "I'm sure you'll fail, so that's why I don't have another option but to agree and help you"

"Oh wow, that's nice," She huffed.

"What do you need me to do?" He repeated.

_"I didn't chase it at him!_ " A voiced exclaimed from a few aisles away, "It didn't even touch him!"

Both kids recognized his voice and got up, peering over the corner to see Harry, standing in front of a group of Hufflepuffs.

"What's he doing?"

"He's looking for Justin," She said, "he wants to explain everything to him"

"That's the worst thing he could do," When he saw her expression, he added, "everyone thinks he's the heir! Now he's chasing the possible victims? Your friend sure is silly"

"He's a good boy," Mel grumbled.

Harry argued with the Hufflepuffs for a few seconds before rushing out of the library without looking back. Mel and Erick returned to their seats.

"You know," He said. "I admit I had my doubts about befriending you, but it sure isn't boring"

"Funny," She pushed the hair away from her face. "I just want to find the heir and finish this nightmare. Harry's having a terrible time-"

"You're incapable of talking about something else that isn't Harry, aren't you?" He teased her. "Crushing are we?"

"Shut-your-stupid-mouth!" She said, each word accompanied by failed attempts to punch him. "Why is everyone so obsessed with that? Can't I worry about my friend?"

"There's a difference between worrying and talking about him like he's the bloody sun-"

"I won't talk about this," Mel cut his speech, feeling the redness increasing, "it's stupid."

"Blimey," Erick laughed, "you like Potter!"

"Flint!" Mel snapped. "Stop! This is not important-"

"I'll stop teasing if you admit you've got it bad for Potter-"

"Only if you admit you have a crush on Anne!"

Erick's face went pale, Mel was afraid she'd stepped over yet another fine line when a voice echoed outside the library.

_**"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"** _

They shared one panicky look before sprinting up and out of the library, following the screams along with the students that had heard it as well. The scene was simply awful:

Justin Finch-Fletchley laying on the ground and pale as paper, he wasn't moving. Nearly Headless Nick floating quietly above them, looking -for the first time ever as strange as that might sound- dead.

Harry was right next to them.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, pointing his finger at Harry.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall, who had come out of one of the classrooms. 

Peeves decided that singing was the best thing to do in a case like that.

"Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off' students, you think it's good fun -"

"That's enough Peeves!" snapped Professor McGonagall. 

People scattered as Justin and Nick were taken away, ready to tell the gossip to the whole school. Soon enough they were left alone: McGonagall, Harry, Mel, and Erick.

Harry's eyes locked with hers, not even noticing Erick beside her. When she tried to move to get to him, McGonagall stood between them.

"This way, Potter," she said.

"Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't -"

"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, then she turned to look at Erick and Mel, "go to your common rooms and stay there, you can't be wandering around-"

"Please, let me go with Harry-"

"What I said is final, Miss Dumbledore."

"Let's go..." Mumbled Erick beside her.

Harry stared at her with pleading eyes but was soon dragged out of the hall by McGonagall.

"Mel?" Erick asked in a strangely soft voice that didn't seem to belong to him. 

"He didn't do it," Was all she could say when she turned around. "You have to believe me, Harry would never-"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to prove it," He assured her. "In the meantime... you should listen to McGonagall." 

"Fine," She replied, her mind already far away from where they were standing.

"Miss?" She glanced at him, "I'll help you with the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this friendship SO MUCH, not to kiss my own ass but I made two beautiful and worthy characters -Danny


	16. Inside a Snake's mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Fifteen minutes passed until she heard Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle around the corner. She whispered the password and the door opened before her, letting the girl inside the Slytherin's common room. She understood why Erick wasn't fond of it.'

Harry was still in school when Christmas arrived, which was surprising, considering everyone wanted him out. People would run the other way, the younger students would squeal and close their eyes tightly as if looking at Harry could petrify them- it was a nightmare.

Pansy Parkinson stayed for the holidays, that was good, Mel didn't know how could she'd possibly explain her presence in the common room if Pansy had decided to leave. Mel and Erick created a plan to keep the girl away from the scene of the crime, so no one would notice there was something weird going on.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through..."

"It is not a laughing matter," Percy said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George.

"Ouch!" Fred looked down a the tiny figure beside him, Mel had pinched his arm, "what's with you?"

"Leave him be! -We'll arrive at Charms late because of you, move out of the way!"

"Don't think we forgot your little betrayal, lady!" Fred exclaimed as they walked to the opposite side, "You'll hear from us soon!"

"I don't mind really," Harry shrugged when Mel asked him if he was alright, "they're better than the nasty looks the rest of the school send my way"

"Just wait a few weeks more," She grumbled, glaring at a group of Slytherin girls snickering at them.

________________

As promised, Harry surpassed his last year's Christmas present.

It was a Christmas themed crystal ball, it'd been magically fixed so the snowmen would dance around their tiny home and wave at her, it was her new favorite thing- Although she was also upset, she'd given him a silly hat and scarf that she'd knitted during the holidays. It was embarrassing now that she really thought about it.

Before she could sink in her bed and regret everything, Hermione walked in and dragged her out to the boy's room.

"Wake up," Hermione said loudly as she opened the curtains of the place.

"Hermione - you're not supposed to be in here -" said Ron.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "Don't try to kick me out with that lie- I know Mel visited both of you last year. I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready." 

Harry jolted up.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Hermione, sitting down at the end of Ron's bed. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight." 

"Tonight?" Mel sat on Harry's bed, "oh my..."

"How nice," Harry unwrapped her present without her noticing, "did you make these?"

"Oh," She replied with flushed cheeks, "I-I did, yes. It's silly- your gift was so much better"

"It's not," Harry assured her, "I like it!"

"S'not fair," She frowned, "you give really nice things and I can't compete with that"

"S'not a contest," Harry grinned.

"No for you it isn't," She grumbled.

"You're the only one he gives fancy things," Ron said from his bed, "he's not kind- just a show-off"

"Shut up," Harry groaned, throwing his pillow to the boy.

________________________

Once the Christmas dinner ended, Hermione dragged them out for instructions.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," She said. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoys best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him. Mel, you should-"

"I've got mine a few days ago," Mel cut her speech, "I just need the cake"

"I've got it all worked out," Hermione explained at Harry and Ron, they looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy find them. You know how greedy Crabbe and Goyle are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."

"Hermione, I don't think -"

"That could go seriously wrong -" 

"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she insisted. "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

"Oh, all right, all right," said Harry. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?" 

"I've already got mine! Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas - so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back." 

"That's not so good," Mel frowned, "but you're lucky Millicent isn't so popular and they probably won't even ask"

"What about you?" Ron asked her, "How are you getting Pansy to eat that?"

"Leave it to me," Mel smiled, "I can be quite convincing."

_________________________

"You think you can do it?"

"Give me the cake already!" 

They were standing right outside the Slytherin common room, waiting for Parkinson to come back. Lucky for them she was the only girl in her year that decided to stay for the holidays, so the plan was easy... if they managed to make things right.

"She's coming!" Erick looked over his shoulder, "Hide!"

She put on Harry's invisibility cloak -she'd asked for it earlier- and stood a few feet away from the scene.

"'Night," Erick said with his well-mannered attitude, "how's it going, Parkinson?"

"What do you want?" Pansy sneered, "You don't talk to anyone besides your friends"

"So do you..."

"Not like you," She crossed her arms, then looked down at the cake Erick was holding, "you're still eating? Keep going and you'll look as Goyle's twin brother- if your genes are anything like Marcus, you'll look just as trollish."

Erick looked down, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

"You know what? I really shouldn't, I've never been one to appreciate my brother's looks," He offered the cake to her, "but you're pretty and thin, please feel free to take the temptation away from me"

A flash of uncertainty passed through Pansy's eyes, however, she got distracted with the compliments.

"I guess you're not as stupid as some say," She took the cake and gave it a bite.

That was all it took. In seconds, Pansy was unconscious and on the ground. 

Mel took off the cloak and helped Erick to carry Pansy away from the door.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I drink this," Mel pulled out a small bottle with a bit of the Polyjuice potion, she added the hairs and it soon turned a filthy green color, "wait for Harry and Ron to come around- Now what are you going to do?"

"Take Pansy to the infirmary and say she fainted, probably she ate something in a bad state?" Erick replied.

"Brilliant," She smiled, "I owe you..."

"Yes," He said intently, "you do."

"Oh!- Before I forget," Mel added, "what's the password?"

"Pureblood"

"Alright, not obnoxious at all then..."

"It's been worse."

He cast a spell on Pansy's body and she levitated right in front of them. He pushed her ahead and disappeared around the corner. Mel drank the potion while she was still alone in the passageway.

It was sickening and hideous, tasted like socks and the texture was like vomit. Mel leaned on the wall and gasped, this was wrong- the potion failed. Except it didn't. 

Her hands looked slightly paler- and her hair was no longer _brown_.

Fifteen minutes passed until she heard Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle around the corner. She whispered the password and the door opened before her, letting the girl inside the Slytherin's common room. She understood why Erick wasn't fond of it. 

It was gloomy and cold, even though the fireplace had bright big flames dancing around, one thing on its favor was that the windows showed the lake -not the upper part- she could see _inside_ the lake.

Mel hurried to the nearest armchair and tried to sit as casually as possible- like she was about to head to bed at any moment. Malfoy walked in followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh," He looked mildly surprised to see her, "you're here"

"I'm not tired yet," She shrugged. 

Mel hated to admit when Erick was right, but she soon realized she didn't have any idea of how to act like Pansy. She knew how to act like Pansy when she was around _other_ students. On private? That was a whole other thing.

However, Malfoy didn't budge. He nodded carelessly and turned to see Crabbe and Goyle- or Harry and Ron if the plan had worked... where was Hermione?

"Wait here," said Malfoy. "I'll go and get it, my father's just sent it to me -"

The two boys sat down, she knew by the way their eyes didn't seem empty and lost that those were her friends.

"All good?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," Crabbe nodded.

Malfoy came back holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Crabbe's nose.

"That'll give you a laugh," he said.

The boy let out a dry laugh and then handed the paper clipping to Goyle, who read it with the same empty expression and smiled awkwardly.

"What's that?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"Oh, you'll enjoy this as well," Draco smirked, handing her the paper.

_'INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car._

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation._

_"Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."_

_Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.'_

"Oh," She gulped.

"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as she gave back the paper. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," said Goyle without much feeling.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave." 

Crabbe's face shifted. His whole face turned red. 

Hi there, _Ronald_.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy. 

"Stomachache," Ron grunted.

"Oh yes," She replied with disgust, "I'm feeling rather sick too"

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet" 

She was breathing heavily, was she supposed to talk more? Talk less? 

Bloody hell, she should've done her research.

"I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in." 

Malfoy started mimicking Colin.

"'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"'

That one she knew.

Mel let out a really nasty laugh she recognized as Pansy's- which was weird since it'd come from her own mouth. It also seemed to be enough to please Malfoy- Ron and Harry didn't move.

"What's the matter with you two?" He sneered at them.

Then they laughed. Mel rolled her eyes and looked away. She didn't care if Malfoy could see her, Pansy probably did the same anyway whenever she was around them.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!" 

She stopped, looking at him with eager eyes.

"I wish I knew who it is," Malfoy grunted. "I could help them."

"You must have some idea who's behind it all..." said Goyle- No, _Harry_.

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you? And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time... I hope it's Granger" 

Mel clenched her teeth, how she was dying to kick his butt.

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah ... whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled.

"Azkaban - the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward." 

Malfoy glanced at her, surely waiting to see her laughing- she faked one short chortle, hoping it was enough.

"Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?" 

"Oh no!" She tried to sound outraged, "How dare they?"

"Yeah..." said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor-"

"Ho!" said Crabbe- no, _Ron_. 

"Crabbe!" She stood up, realizing with horror that Ron was starting to look like himself again. Malfoy threw a truly confused glance at her, "uh- did you just fart?! You're disgusting! Go to Pomfrey already!"

"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted in agreement.

He and Harry ran out of the common room without saying anything else.

"Can you believe it?" Malfoy scoffed, "They'd eat their own hands if they could-"

"This whole place smells," She made a face, trying to look like she was about to puke.

"I don't smell anything," Malfoy frowned.

"Lucky you," She replied with discontent, "I'll be back in a moment..."

She walked out, feeling her hair growing slowly as she fastened her pace. She ran fast to the girl's toilets.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, she'd managed to catch up with them in the hall, "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing-room."

They were now completely back to normal, Mel hadn't changed her robes since she and Pansy were the same size, but Harry and Ron were swimming inside their huge shoes.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you -"

"Go away!" Hermione yelled.

"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are" 

"Ooooooh, wait till you see," Myrtle appeared above them. "It's awful-"

Hermione emerged from the stall sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" said Ron. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

She let her robes fall and Ron stepped back. 

Hermione was a _cat_.

"It was a c-cat hair!" She cried. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

"You'll be teased something dreadful," Myrtle beamed.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions..."

"It's not so bad!" Mel encouraged her, "I mean, you do like quite unsettling- but it's sort of adorable!"

It took them a while to convince her to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle followed them.

"Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!" 

"Sod off, Myrtle!" Mel exclaimed.

"I'm just being honest-"

"Take your honesty back to your stall and drown it in the toilet," She snapped.

Myrtle floated back to the room, annoyed and crying.


	17. Valentine's Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mel liked pink a fair good amount, but this was just excessive: Roses on the walls and confetti shaped like little hearts coming from the ceiling, she felt inside a doll's house.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to formally apologize for this, I wanted to be funny but I just, I don't know, I tried lmaoo -Danny

Hermione had a dreadful time as a half-feline. People thought she'd been attacked and tried to take a look, Mel was having a hard time controlling her temper, but she managed to not scream at anyone, which was an utter success.

She was currently waiting for Erick at the far corner of the library, he'd sent her a note saying it was time she returned the favor and help him with his own search, she didn't know what he'd meant, but she wasn't too worried about it.

Harry and Ron were in the Hospital Wing, giving Hermione her homework for the day, so she wasn't expecting to see them in a while.

"Good afternoon, Miss," Erick sat down, going straight to business, "I've a list with all my doubts- I also have some petitions but don't worry, nothing about stealing human hair or making someone fall unconscious-"

"You'll never let me forget it, won't you?"

"Not ever," He pulled out a fancy notebook and opened it on its first page. "First thing on my list- What things do muggles teach to their kind?"

"You mean at school?" He nodded, "They teach them to write and read, then math-"

"Math?" Erick frowned, "subtractions and all that?"

"Yes, Erick. They need numbers too," She rolled her eyes, "What else... oh! They also have their own History lessons, science class- we don't have science here, but I guess we don't exactly need it since magic has its own rules..."

"Science?" The boy wrote it all down, "You have books on that?"

"Some, from when I was in muggle school- they're pretty basic, but they should do. I'll send a letter to my mom asking for a pair"

"Alright," He nodded, still writing, "You know about farmers?"

Mel laughed.

"A thing or two," She said, "what do you want to know?"

"How do they grow things?- And their animals?"

"They do that on its own, you don't need magic for that- wizards don't use magic for that either, I know it because the Weasleys had chickens and all"

"Oh," a faint pink color tinted his cheeks, "I didn't know that."

"You don't have a farm then," She tilted her head, "why do you live around so many?"

"The house belonged to my ancestors for centuries- we've lived there for ages," He shrugged, "my parents don't exactly love it but they never leave the house unless absolutely have to- the neighbors probably think we're mental"

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes," He turned the page of his notebook, "I... I need to know who's Rapunzel"

"What?" She raised a brow.

"Anne," Erick explained, "when I talked to her she told me I was like Rapunzel- that I was always locked down in my castle... is it some sort of muggle royalty?"

Mel tried to contain her laughter.

"N-No," She said with a strained voice, "Rapunzel... She's... She's a princess from a story"

Erick's eyes widened, his face turning completely red.

"Oh"

Mel snorted, hiding her face so the laughter would come out muffled.

"I-I think she didn't mean to insult you- maybe just teasing," She bit her lip, "Rapunzel's a fairytale. I could lend you that one too?"

"That would be nice. Thank you," He cleared his throat, "that's all I have."

"Alright," Mel smiled, "so... you've only talked to Anne that one time?"

"I didn't get a chance after that," The boy frowned, "my parents didn't know but they suspected something was off when she started to take the long path to her farm, the one closest to our home- They didn't allow me to leave the house after that."

"No wonder why you're so pale- Your family," Mel sighed, "are they like... the Malfoys?"

"They certainly want to be," Erick raised a brow, "but not really, some relatives have married half-bloods and muggle-borns- distant relatives though. My grandfather, my mum's dad- he's good with me. Never said anything dreadful- I think he doesn't care about blood. My parents are the problem... I don't know why are they so obsessed about it, I really don't. Guess I'm just that unlucky..."

"You're not," She reached for his hand and patted softly on it, retreating before he'd react. "You'll grow up one day and you'll be able to do whatever you want"

"That won't come fast enough," He scoffed, leaning back on his chair.

"Tell you what," Mel grabbed her bag and took out parchment, quill, and ink. "I'll write the letter while we're here so I send it today, what d'you say?"

"I say I would walk you to the owlery- although someone might see us"

Mel smiled.

"That's the fun part."

__________________________

"A diary?" Mel asked for the third time.

"Did you hit your head?" Ron frowned, "Yes a diary- We found it in Myrtle's bathroom"

"And you just picked it up," She raised her eyebrows, "bit thick from both of you- that thing could be haunted"

"That's what I told him!" Ron argued, "But he insisted-"

"I think it might be important," Harry handed it to her. Mel held it away from her body, "oh, don't be dramatic..."

"I'm being careful, there's a difference," She huffed, "have you told Hermione?"

"No, we found it after we visited her"

"Well now, and what're you going to do?"

"Dunno, wait for Hermione?"

"You could give it to Dumbledore," She offered, "it's a bit strange... I don't like it. It feels..."

She frowned, Mel didn't know why she felt that way about an empty diary, but she _hated_ it.

"Come on now, and what we'd say? _'Excuse me, Professor, we found this on a toilet, thought you might appreciate it-'_ Ouch!"

Mel had hit Ron on the head with the book.

"Stop talking to me like that," She snapped, "why are you so moody?"

"Hermione can't help with our homework," Harry explained.

"Get it together," Mel demanded, "I'll help you if you promised to behave."

Ron's interest peaked.

"Would you?"

"I like to think that I'm clever enough to help others, you know?"

"You've got a lot to do," Ron dragged her to the nearest armchair and let all his works fall on her lap, "I've no idea of what've been doing in Potions and Transfiguration"

________________________

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again," Sprout was telling Filch as they walked into their herbology class, "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time." 

It was February and the attacks had miraculously stopped, things were going back to normal, even for Mel and her friends. Less people thought that Harry was the heir, and they were finally leaving him alone, now she could focus on her to-do list. 

One morning she walked in with Hermione and Ron to the Great Hall -apparently, Harry was too tired from Quidditch practice and Ron didn't want to wake him up- and got attacked with a mixed set of emotions.

Everything was sickeningly pink.

Mel liked pink a fair good amount, but this was just excessive: Roses on the walls and confetti shaped like little hearts coming from the ceiling, she felt inside a doll's house. 

"Gross!" Ron hissed as soon as they walked in, reluctant to step further, "Who did this?!"

"Locktwat," Mel pointed to the teachers' table, where their professor sat, proudly wearing the pinkiest set of robes she'd ever seen.

"I should've known," He groaned, dragging his feet towards their table.

After half an hour, Harry finally arrived.

"What's going on?" 

Ron pointed to the teachers' table this time, Mel had her eyes fixed on her plate.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart finally spoke up, getting her attention. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!" 

_Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps._

_"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"_

"Ugh..." Mel groaned, pushing her plate away, "I think I lost my appetite"

"Just eat quick," Ron said to Harry, "I can't stand this for another hour"

"I think it's nice he's trying to cheer us up," Hermione shrugged.

Mel glared at her, she was certain Hermione was one of those bloody forty-six letters.

After the first half of the day, a dwarf appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her, he didn't seem in the mood to get a no for an answer.

"I've got a musical poem to deliver-"

"Oh no," Mel backtracked.

"Sweet as butter mellow," The dwarf started to sing -more like yell- and people stopped to listen, "Mel Dumbledore, your temper turns every boy yellow..."

She was dead, she had to be, this felt very much like hell and she was paying all her crimes.

"It sure hurts to fall on such bounder, but how pleasant it is to have our requital!" 

She didn't have much experience with valentine's, but that didn't sound romantic at all.

"The twins," She growled- and sure enough, Fred and George were laughing at the end of the corridor.

"YOU!" She bolted over to them.

"Oh, come on we went easy on you," George snorted.

"The poem was lovely!" Fred added, "We did it in like, ten minutes. I'm sorry is not the best-"

"Be thankful I'm trying to control my temper now, otherwise you'd be running away with your heads turned into owls' nest!"

"Why are you so mad? We just declared our undying affection," George replied, Fred's chortles kept him from talking.

"Affection my-!"

"Mel, we'll be late if you don't hurry!" Hermione urged her, grabbing her arm and taking her away from the twins.

"They'll regret it," She growled, "those idiots- I'm going to win-"

"You won't amuse them," Hermione said severely, "don't let them get into your head!"

Ron and Harry's teasing definitely broke the deal for her, she was sure that by the end of the year the twins would end up regretting their decision.

On their way to charms, Mel got a bit of consolation.

_'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord'_

"Oh, don't you love irony?" She smiled at Hermione.

Harry got up and started to pick up his things, Mel helped him with a little smile on her face.

"All right, _divine_ boy?" She smirked.

"Shut up."

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," Percy said. "And you, Malfoy-" 

Harry looked up and turned pale. Malfoy was holding Riddle's diary.

"Give that back," He said.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" asked Malfoy. 

"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy.

"When I've had a look," he replied. 

"As a school prefect-" 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry pointed to Malfoy and the diary flew up in the air.

Ron caught it with a triumphant smile.

Mel had to admit that looked extremely cool.

"Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!" 

Malfoy was fuming, he pushed some kids to walk past and snapped at Ginny.

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" She ran into class with her face hidden behind her hands.

During their charms class Harry poked her arm to get her attention, she turned to see him hold the diary above the rest of his things.

"What is it?" She examined the book. "Is it ruined?"

"No," He frowned, turning the pages, "it's completely blank- the ink vanished!"

"Really?" She leaned forward, "How weird! D'you think that Hermione's right?"

"Looks like it," He admitted. "I'll give it a look tonight"

She nodded, then Harry perked up again and searched further on his bag.

"Look!" He took out a chocolate's frog in perfect state.

"Nice," She grinned, "finally a good thing happens to you, huh?"

He broke the chocolate in half. 

"To _us_ ," He corrected innocently, "happy valentine's, Mel"

"Oh," She mumbled, grabbing a half, "I don't have anything for you..."

"S'not like I planned ahead, it's half a chocolate frog," He laughed, "you don't owe me anything"

"Still, it was nice..."

"Shut up you two," Ron groaned from Harry's side, "the last thing I want is to deal with your mawkish interactions"

"Shut up!" They replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you this tuesday!! -Danny


	18. A New Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The second-years had to choose their subjects for third-year and the years to come, they had to be related to what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives, so she couldn't take it lightly.'

The first thing Harry did after seeing Riddle's memory was to tell Ron, Hermione, and Mel.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people..."

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.

"Judging by our experience, more than necessary," Mel replied.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

"Riddle does sound like Percy - who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?" Ron inquired.

"But the monster had killed someone, Ron," said Hermione.

"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Harry. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here..."

"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Harry?"

"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," He said quickly.

They pondered in silence, then Hermione spoke up.

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. " _'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'_ "

"Do we have to, though?" Mel shifted on her seat, "The attacks stopped, whatever's been going on, it finally gave up- perhaps, we don't have to ask Hagrid at all"

"Mel's right," Ron leaned back on his seat, "we should stay quiet unless we've got a reason to ask"

They got up, Mel reached for Harry's arm and stopped him.

"But you should definitely take that book to Dumbledore."

"But it's helping," He frowned. "If it wasn't for Tom-"

"Yes, exactly," She insisted. "I bet Dumbledore'll know better what to do with it"

"And?"

"He's the best wizard of our times! I'm sure if we give it to him he won't ask a lot of questions and is not like we can actually explain all of it."

Harry bit his lip, considering her offer.

"Oh, all right," He nodded shortly, "later, after we're sure the coast is clear"

"Fine," She agreed.

_______________________

The second-years had to choose their subjects for third-year and the years to come, they had to be related to what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives, so she couldn't take it lightly.

"What about Ancient Runes?" Erick asked, checking the list of subjects she'd brought to their weekly reunion.

"I dunno," She laid her head on the table, tired of overthinking, "What subjects did you choose last year?"

"Ancient Runes," He chuckled at her whimper, "and... muggle studies- my family thought I'd chose it because it's an 'easy subject', I guess it is when you're not interested in it- Arithmancy is good as well"

"You're not helping," She grumbled, her voice muffled by her arms.

"Divination!" Erick smirked, "You know, I'm surprised people keep signing up to that"

"Is it that bad?" Mel asked, "Hermione says it's really faulty..."

"It is," He agreed, "more so with a teacher like Trelawney"

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter," He grinned, "don't sign for it, you'll regret it"

"Is it like Lockhart?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well, how do you know all that, then?"

"I have some housemates that go, they think that knowing their future will give them power over it," He rolled his eyes, "a bunch of rubbish, if you ask me"

"I'd like to know what my future holds," Mel took the paper and examine the subject, "it could be helpful for, you know, the thing about the heir"

"It could if there was a competent teacher giving the subject, but I already told you she's not- knowing what's written in the starts won't help you find a murderer," He snorted.

"It doesn't hurt to try," She replied stubbornly, writing down the subject as an option.

"Suit yourself," He sighed, leaning over to take something out of his bag, "I finished your fairy tales last night"

"Did you," She grabbed the books and put them inside her own bag, "What's your verdict?"

"I'm not Rapunzel," He said, very sternly.

_________________________

In the end, Ron chose the same subjects as her, and Harry chose the same subjects as Ron, so the three of them ended up having the same classes, which wasn't so bad. Hermione chose all the extra subjects. Mel presented her most sincere condolences and the girl refused to speak to her for the rest of the evening.

"Where are you whenever you're not with us?" Asked Ron as they were waiting for Harry to return from Quidditch Practice.

"I told you already," Mel huffed, avoiding the boy's eyes, "I study with a friend from Ravenclaw..."

"Erick, was it?" Hermione asked from the opposite chair, "Why are we studying with him? He's a year older"

"I'm learning a lot," She lied, "besides, he was the one who asked me to study with him- he wants to learn about muggles"

Her eyes drifted to Ginny, who was walking down the stairs looking agitated.

"All right, Ginny?" She asked, catching her attention.

Ginny jumped, eyes widening at seeing the group of friends.

"Yes! I have to go to my room-"

"But you just came down from it," Ron frowned.

"I forgot something," She said, quickly running back up.

"What's with her?" Mel asked, "She barely talks to me now..."

"I think he's jealous of you," Ron said with a silly smile, "she thinks Harry likes you, which is true"

Mel's face grew warmer.

"Shut up!"

At that moment Neville walked into the common room with a bunch of books on his arms, he waved at them and went to his room, seconds later Harry arrived as well from Quidditch practice, he was in a wonderful mood. Moments after Harry disappeared upstairs Neville came back white as a ghost, he mumbled something to Ron.

Ron got up and followed him, on their way to the stairs they called Dean and Seamus, who were sitting next to the fireplace. Hermione and Mel shared a puzzled expression, not knowing what was going on. They waited for twenty minutes, suddenly Mel felt someone sitting next to her, when she looked up she saw Harry.

"Someone got into our room and made a mess- they took Riddle's diary," He said with a dreadful expression.

"What?!" Mel gasped, closing the book she'd been reading.

"But - only a Gryffindor could have stolen - nobody else knows our password -" Hermione stammered.

"Exactly," said Harry. 

___________________________

The next day was the second match of the year, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, and Harry seemed anything but excited after losing Riddle's diary. They ate their breakfast quietly and left the Great Hall together, none of them in the mood for a light chat.

"AH!" Harry screamed.

The kids jumped and asked all at once what was happening, Harry turned to them with a frantic expression.

"The voice!" He said. "I just heard it again - didn't you?"

"No!" Mel exclaimed, "What's supposed to be talking to you? Salazar's pet?"

Hermione gasped lightly.

"Harry - I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" 

"What does she understand?" Harry looked around, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"Loads more than I do," said Ron. 

"But why's she got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does," said Ron. "When in doubt, go to the library." 

"It wouldn't hurt you to do the same from time to time," Mel retorted, "wouldn't kill you to read a book"

"Shut up, Mellow," Her friend complained, then he turned to Harry, "You'd better get moving, it's nearly eleven- the match - "

Harry left to get his broom, Ron and Her walked to the Quidditch pitch, trying to figure out what Hermione discovered. However, as both teams were preparing to start, McGonagall appeared on the field, holding a megaphone.

"This match has been canceled," She called through the megaphone. "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" 

Mel and Ron shared a look and quickly walked down to the pitch. Harry was following McGonagall, so they followed suit. Their Professor didn't try to stop them.

"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too," She said, glancing at them.

They walked in silence through the halls, McGonagall wasn't taking them to any office, she was... she was going to the Hospital Wing.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in the softest voice she'd ever heard from her. "There has been another attack ... another double attack." 

Mel's heart dropped. _Hermione_ , she thought right away.

She moved forward and opened the doors, looking at every bed with panic seeping through her lungs: There she was, her best friend.

"Hermione!" Ron panted.

Mel froze, incapable of getting closer.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them..."

She was holding a tiny circular mirror.

The three children shook their heads.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," The woman said gloomily.

____________________

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, " said Lee Jordan. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" 

The rest of the students cheered in approval. Mel wanted to say something, she wanted to defend her friend's house- but Hermione had been attacked, Mel felt powerless.

"Percy's in shock," George told Harry and Mel quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl - Penelope Clearwater - she's a Prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a Prefect."

"Lady?" Fred leaned next to her, "Hermione's alright- she'll get better, you know?"

"Yeah, the mandrakes are almost ready," George agreed, "don't cry!"

Mel hadn't even noticed she was crying until they mentioned it. She cleaned her face with the back of her sleeve and walked up to Ron, sitting by his side. Harry followed next, sitting on his left side.

"What're we going to do?" said Ron quietly. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"We've got to go and talk to him," said Harry. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class -"

"McGonagall doesn't know what we know," Mel said, "if we can do something about this, we should do it!"

"I think," said Harry, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." 


	19. Harry's New Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'His speech got cut off when Mel launched at his arms like her life depended on it. She was stressed and miserable, one of her best friends was petrified and she couldn't be completely honest with the other two about Erick- and she couldn't talk to Erick either since he was a year older and didn't share any classes, people hated Slytherin. All she had was Harry.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we approach the end of this book I think I'll wait about half a month or so to post the continuation, bc I won't be able to keep a constant update if I post them right away, and since I'm still having classes, I think it's important for me to focus on that first -Danny

That night the kids decided to pay Hagrid a visit using Harry's cloak, determined to find more answers now that Hermione had been attacked. There was very little in the world that could stop them.

They knocked on the door, it immediately swung open.

"Oh," Hagrid said, lowering the crossbow he was holding and staring at them. "What're you doin' here?"

"What's that for?" asked Harry.

They walked in, Mel approached Fang and pet him.

"Nothin' - nothin' - " Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin' doesn' matter - Sit down - I'll make tea" 

He was shaking, his bright eyes were clouded, distracted with some far thought. He moved his hand to grab a cup and smashed the teapot in the process.

"Oh!" Mel stood up, pulling out her wand and fixing the teapot, "Hagrid, are you hurt?"

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" added Harry. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid. 

"Y-You forgot the teabags, Hagrid," Mel pointed nervously.

A loud knock on the door startled them, Hagrid dropped the fruit cake that he'd been holding and turned to them. He didn't have to say anything, Mel snatched the cloak from the chair and covered the three of them with the fabric. Hagrid made sure they were perfectly hidden before grabbing the crossbow again and opening the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Dumbledore walked in, imponent as usual.

There was also a second man with him. He wore the strangest outfit and looked like he'd rather be elsewhere than with those two men.

"That's Dad's boss!" Ron whispered. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!" 

Mel felt Harry elbowed their friend in order to shut him up.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said the Minister. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act." 

"I never- You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir -"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence."

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch -"

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. 

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty -" 

"Take me?" said Hagrid. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology -"

"Not Azkaban?" Hagrid went pale.

A loud knock interrupted the conversation, Dumbledore went to attend and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy, Harry gasped considerably loudly, so Mel nudged his arm to shut him up.

"Already here, Fudge. Good, good..."

"What're you doin' here? Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - er - d'you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here." 

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?"

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," He took out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension - you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school." 

He didn't seem to know at all.

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended - no, no - last thing we want just now-"

"The appointment - or suspension - of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge. And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks -" 

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them, I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen. But as all twelve of us have voted -" 

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" Hagrid inquired, standing up abruptly.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid. I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore! Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!" 

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, she was impressed with the domain he had on his own temper, he seemed angry by the look on his face, but his voice was clear and unquivering, even when they were trying to get rid of him, he wasn't faced by it.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside-"

"But -" Fudge stammered. 

"No!" Hagrid exclaimed. 

"We're doomed..." Mel whispered.

______________________________

She'd been staring at the fire for almost half an hour. A sorrowful expression and a strong feeling of dismay made itself at home since the night Hagrid and Dumbledore were taken away- the attacks would increase, and Hogwarts was in danger. Worst of all, Mel hadn't done anything when she got the chance.

"You'll hurt your eyes," said Harry quietly.

He was sitting beside her, finishing his homework.

"I'm a wicked person and a horrible friend," Was all she could say, hugging her legs closer to her body.

"Why's that?"

"I knew that Hermione was upset about the attacks because she was scared- she's a muggle-born after all, I knew that she was doing more research and I didn't help her once, not even once- I was too busy studying with... that Ravenclaw kid."

She looked up at him, pouting.

"And the day she got attacked- I should've gone with her, shouldn't have let her go alone- I was careless!"

"You're not- you aren't- any of those things," Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione'll be fine. She'll get better. You can't look after all of us at the same time, and you were studying with... that boy. You didn't abandon us"

"I did," She sat back and covered her face with both hands, "two years in a row, I don't know why I do it- I always find a way to keep myself busy and far from the fuss, I really don't like the fuss..."

"I know..."

"But I like you," Mel grumbled, "you're my friends and I should stick around"

"You do- in your way," Harry grabbed her forearm and gently lowered it down, "we all miss Hermione-"

His speech got cut off when Mel launched at his arms like her life depended on it. She was stressed and miserable, one of her best friends was petrified and she couldn't be completely honest with the other two about Erick- and she couldn't talk to Erick either since he was a year older and didn't share any classes, people hated Slytherin. All she had was Harry.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled against his shoulder, "I'm sorry I can't do more"

"I-I know," He awkwardly patted her back, "don't lose it now- if Fred and George see you-"

"I don't care if they made fun of me," She replied, "I hugged my best friend, s'not the end of the world."

_________________________

During their Herbology lesson, Harry hit both of his friends with the ends of his pruning shears.

"Ouch!" Ron hissed. "What're you -" 

Harry pointed to the window, outside there was a clear line of spiders that walked in a thin line. Mel remembered what Hagrid said about them, and her heart jumped lightly at the sight.

"Oh, yeah," Ron gulped, unpleased with the discovery. "But we can't follow them now -" 

She stood on her tiptoes and followed the spiders with her eyes, they seemed to reach...

"The forbidden forest," She frowned, "they're hiding there..."

Ron swore under his breath.

As Professor Sprout accompanied to their next class, Harry dragged them to the end of the group so they could talk privately.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again- We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."

"Right. Er - aren't there - aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?" Ron asked nervously as they sat at the back of the room in Lockhart's classroom.

"Don't be silly, that's just a rumor," Mel replied, "Werewolves are people, it'd be stupid to believe they spend all their time in the forest when the full moon is only once a month- and the full moon just passed a few days ago"

"There are good things in there, too," Harry added quickly, trying to distract Ron from the unnerving answer she'd given, "The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns..." 

Lockhart walked in, bright as usual.

"Come now," He smiled. "Why all these long faces?"

Everyone looked at each other in exasperation and discomfort. Mel spoke up.

"Well Professor- you see- we could die at any moment"

"Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, leaning further as if talking to a toddler, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away -" 

_"Says who?" said Dean Thomas loudly._

_"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two._

_"Oh, yes he would," said Ron, even more loudly than Dean._

_"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone._

_Ron started to say that he didn't think so, somehow, but stopped in midsentence when Harry kicked him hard under the desk._

_"We weren't there, remember?" Harry muttered._

But Mel wasn't in the mood to humor their charming teacher.

"And we know a touch more about Hagrid in general- he's not guilty, he wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Oh no my dear," Lockhart laughed, "I know you must feel that way, after all such an evil mind as Hagrid must have his ways at convincing short-minded people that he's good- but worry not, my girl! The adults saw right through his web of lies"

"Short-minded?!" Mel stood up in outrage, "Hagrid's been at this school for decades and he never hurt a single child! Why now?"

"Perhaps he couldn't handle all the attention I was getting, I must admit- some folks do lose their minds trying to get on my level," Lockhart said, lost in thought, "either way I must ask you to return to your seat and stay there, Miss Dumbledore"

"What a big piece of-" Ron and Harry pulled her down by her robes' sleeves before she could end the sentence.

"The last thing you want is detention," Ron whispered, "want to help Hagrid and Hermione? Calm down."

Lockhart continued his irrational talk about how amazing his detective skills were since he suspected Hagrid all along, Mel was ready to hex him when Harry handed her and Ron a piece of paper with only a few words on it:

_**'Let's do it tonight.'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Thursday :) -Danny


	20. Aragog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Another spider emerged from the darkness, this one was blind judging by the color of its eyes, and far bigger than the rest.'

Mel wasn't talking to Fred and George after their little Valentine's prank, they weren't too upset about it, and that made her angrier. She had no idea of what she'd do to get back at them- not that it was her biggest worry at the moment- Harry, Ron and Mel were about to leave the common room in order to follow the spiders to the forbidden forest, and the twins were slowing them down.

Ginny was talking to her though, she considered this an improvement.

"Are you mad at me?" Mel asked her out of the blue.

"I'm not," She replied with honesty. "Why would I?"

"It's just... not been the same, during the summer we were really close but now you're distant"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, looking away.

"It hasn't been a good first year, that's all."

"I understand," Mel reached for her hand and held it, "but if you need anything- anything at all- I'm here for you. I'd be happy to help."

Ginny's cheeks turned slightly red and she nodded, not adding more to the subject.

They were finally left alone around midnight. They put on the cloak, walked out of the tower and to the front doors of the castle, once outside, Ron talked.

"'Course," He said as they kept walking to Hagrid's house, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but..." 

"Ron, can you please calm down?" Mel retorted. "If any spiders try to eat you, I'll step on them, alright? Keep walking..."

They made a quick stop to get Fang and leave the cloak safely folded on top of Hagrid's table, they didn't want to take it to the forest just in case they had to run. Harry and Mel lit up their wands to see the path leading to the forbidden forest.

"Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine, too, but you know - it'd probably blow up or something..."

Harry pulled both of their sleeves and pointed to two spiders hurrying into the trees, Mel rushed in excitement but was quickly pulled back by Harry, who turned to see Ron, waiting for his reaction.

"Okay," Their friend lamented after a few seconds of silence, "I'm ready. Let's go." 

"We got this, Ron," Mel encouraged him, "just a quick search and we're done."

After forty minutes, Fang let out a loud bark that startled them. Loud noises came from their surroundings, something big and fast was approaching.

"Oh, no," said Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh -"

"Shut up," said Harry. "It'll hear you!"

"Hear me?" Ron squeaked. "It's already heard Fang!" 

"Shut up!" Mel insisted. "And Harry, your wand- _Nox!_ "

They stood there in complete darkness. Mel felt someone's hand brush against hers and she took it without thinking, too scared to feel embarrassed. The noises stopped.

"What d'you think it's doing?" asked Harry in a whisper. 

"Probably getting ready to pounce," said Ron. 

"Shut up!" Mel hissed. "You two are terrible at being quiet..."

They stood there for another second... nothing.

"D'you think it's gone?" Harry asked.

"Dunno -" 

A flash of light blinded them abruptly, Mel's grasp on the boy's hand tightened as she closed her eyes and turned towards the person's body to shield herself and him. It wasn't long until she heard Ron speaking behind her back.

"Look at this!" Ron exclaimed in relief, "it's our car!"

"What?" Mel and Harry looked up, he'd also jumped to protect her when the car appeared in front of them. In a brief moment of bashfulness, both kids mumbled their apologies and let go of each other's hand.

"Come on!" Ron insisted.

The Ford Anglia was a mess, it had dirt all over, leaves and branches stuck everywhere, it looked, well, abandoned.

"It's been here all the time!" said Ron with excitement. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild... And we thought it was going to attack us!" He leaned against the car and patted it. "I wondered where it had gone!"

"I don't know if the forest is a good place for a car, but it doesn't look, uh- sad, I guess," Mel got nearerl.

"We've lost the trail," Harry commented as he looked around the ground. "C'mon, let's go and find them." 

When Mel turned around to follow him but froze in horror.

She wanted to scream, warn him about the immediate danger, but she just couldn't move. Without warning three more creatures appeared and took all of them separately, lifting them up and turning them upside down. Mel screamed and squirmed to get out of its grip, but it was no use.

They were taken to a clearing with webs hanging from every tree, and that would've scared her away if it wasn't because she was already terrified, when the giant spider dropped her on the ground next to her friends, she was close to fainting.

"Aragog!" one of them called. "Aragog!"

"They can talk," Mel said in a weak whisper, she thought she was slowly losing her sanity.

Another spider emerged from the darkness, this one was blind judging by the color of its eyes, and far bigger than the rest.

"What is it?" It said. 

"Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" The spider that Mel assumed was called Aragog, inched closer.

"Strangers."

"Kill them," Aragog ordered. "I was sleeping..."

"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry yelled in desperation.

Aragog looked back at the sound of his voice.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."

"Hagrid's in trouble," Harry replied, he was as terrified as the other two kids, but for some reason, he still managed to find the words. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" Asked Aragog in genuine concern. "But why has he sent you?" 

"They think- up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting... something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers in anger, all the spiders surrounding them did the same.

"But that was years ago," said Aragog. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free." 

"And you... you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" 

"I!" said Aragog. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness..." 

Mel and Harry shared a concerned look, Hagrid was truly blind to the dangers of nursing deadly creatures.

"So you never - never attacked anyone?"

"Never. It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet..."

"But then... Do you know what did kill that girl?" asked Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again-" 

The spiders didn't appreciate his question, they talked and clicked, drowning any other sound.

"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog loudly, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?" Harry urged.

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog shrieked. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times." 

"We'll just go, then," Harry stepped back in fear as the giant monsters approached their tiny figures.

"Go?" replied Aragog. "I think not..." 

"But - but -"

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid." 

"Oh, _bastard_ ," Mel mumbled, cornered by the spiders.

"How exactly are you going to step on these?!" Ron asked in terror.

Before she could reply a bright flash of light illuminated their faces and split the crowd of spiders in front of them. The car was back.

"Get Fang!" Harry yelled.

Ron and Mel dragged the dog and got inside the car, as soon as it felt them it closed the doors and moved on its own, away from the spiders.

"I hate Hagrid!" Mel yelled, curled up in the back seat and hugging Fang tightly against her body, "I hate him so much!"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at Ron's white face.

Ron didn't move, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was still on the same traumatized expression as before. They reached the edge of the forest when the car stopped abruptly. Fang jumped out and ran back to Hagrid's hut, whimpering weakly. Harry also walked out of the car and opened Mel's door, neither her or Ron moved, paralyzed by pure shook and horror.

"Let's go back inside," Harry said softly, offering his hand to her, "you'll feel better..."

Mel stared at his hand before reaching slowly, he helped her out, examining her.

"Mel?" He insisted, "say something..."

She just shook her head, still shaking and breathing heavily. Ron got out of the car soon after, closing the door distractedly and looking at the ground. Only then she noticed they were still too close to the forest and started to walk away in a hurry towards the cabin. Harry followed her close, Ron right behind them. The car went back into the forest on its own.

She waited outside while Harry went in to pick up his cloak, Ron rushed over to the pumpkin patch and puked his dinner on them. Mel seemed to gain control of herself at seeing her friend in such a state and walked over to him, softly stroking his back.

"Better?" Mel grimaced. "Remind me not to drink pumpkin juice for the next few weeks, I don't want anything that's been fertilized with your vomit."

"Follow the spiders," Ron complained weakly, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry, coming back out.

"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban! What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?" 

"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, throwing the cloak over Ron and Mel, guiding them back to the castle. "He was innocent."

Ron scoffed and Mel looked away in disgust, his breath was unbearable.

____________________

Once in the tower Harry took off the cloak, Ron immediately went to bed but Mel and Harry were still too agitated to lay down and sleep- besides, she wasn't eager to experience all the nightmares she was about to get after this.

"I hate to admit it but even if Aragog told the truth, that still won't help us solve things," Mel sat down in front of the fireplace, which had long before died out.

"I've run out of plans," He agreed, sitting beside her, "no one else knows, and is not like we could-" He stopped talking, his eyes got that distinctive glint that she now recognized as an idea.

"What?" She asked, "What is it?"

"That girl who died," He continued with excitement, "Aragog said she was found in a bathroom." 

Mel tilted her head.

"You're suggesting..?"

"What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?" 

She felt her heart hammering against her chest, perhaps not everything was lost.

_"Myrtle!"_


	21. The Chamber of Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'They could do something, they knew.'

"I have good news," Professor McGonagall told the students during breakfast one Friday morning.

_"Dumbledore's coming back!" Several people yelled joyfully._

_"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table._

_"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly._

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last." McGonagall said above the other voices, "Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit." 

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" Ron said cheerfully, they'd been pushing back their talk cause it was impossible to get a moment alone. "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over." 

Silently and looking quite affected, Ginny sat down next to Ron, throwing nervous glances over her shoulder every five seconds.

"What's up?" asked Ron.

Ginny remained silent, looking for something, _someone_.

"Spit it out," said Ron, watching her. 

"Don't be rude," Mel frowned, turning to Ginny and asking. "Gin?"

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny finally mumbled, avoiding their eyes.

"What is it?" asked Harry. 

The girl was struggling, she opened her mouth and closed it again.

"What?" Ron urged. 

Harry leaned closer so only them were able to hear.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny made the tiniest nod, and just when she was about to speak...

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty." Percy said demandingly, appearing out of nowhere.

Ginny jumped and, with wide eyes, stood up and walked away without saying a word.

"Percy!" Ron exclaimed. "She was just about to tell us something important!"

"What sort of thing?" Percy asked, almost spilling his cup of tea on the table.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say-" Percy cut his speech short.

"Oh - that - that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," He said. 

"How do you know?" Ron frowned. 

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was - well, never mind - the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather -"

Percy was bright red.

"What were you doing, Percy?" Ron grinned. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh." 

"More than we already are, at least," Mel teased.

Percy wasn't amused.

____________________

"Mark my words," Lockhart said, as he guided them to their next class. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be _'It was Hagrid.'_ Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."

Mel was about to snap at him when Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"I agree, sir," He said, Ron dropped his books in surprise.

"Thank you, Harry," said Lockhart, not bothering to help Mel and Ron to pick up his things. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night..." 

"That's right," Ron nodded, grabbing the books Mel was handing back to him. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go -"

"What are you-?" Harry pinched her arm before she could finish her question. 

"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class -" 

He rushed back down the corridor.

"Prepare his class," Ron mocked. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."

"What was all that?" Mel raised a brow.

"Don't you want to know what Myrtle has to say about her own attack?"

The curiosity was bigger than her need to get to class. They'd barely moved a few feet away from the hall when McGonagall ran into them.

"What are you doing?" 

"We were -we were-" Ron stammered. "We were going to - to go and see -"

"Hermione," Harry said quickly. "We haven't seen her for ages, Professor, and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry -" 

"The truth is," Mel interrupted when she noticed Harry was running out of words, "I've been having the most terrible nightmares, Professor. The boys tried to help but it hasn't been of use, they're doing this so I can see Hermione and... and convince myself that she's going to be fine."

Ten heavy seconds passed before McGonagall spoke again.

"Of course," she said, the tiniest tear threatening to leave the corner of her eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been... I quite understand. Yes, of course, you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission." 

They walked away in stunned silence.

"Did we just... managed to trick McGonagall?" Mel asked in amazement.

"That," said Ron proudly, "was the best story you've ever come up with." 

Harry and Mel shared a look, grinning.

"We have to make a stop at the hospital wing now, though," Mel said, "otherwise McGonagall will know we lied. That could affect us in the future."

"Future?" Harry smiled. "Are you planning to get into more mischief, Mellow?"

"One can't be too careful," She replied with a small smile.

____________________

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking at Hermione's face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know..."

"That's why we're going to ask Myrtle," Mel sighed, pushing some baby hairs away from her friend's face.

She glanced at Harry and noticed he was staring at Hermione's right hand. He leaned closer, examining their friend's fingers.

"All right there, Glasses?"

Harry quietly pointed to something on Hermione's hand. Mel got a closer look and realized there was a piece of paper inside it.

"Get it out," Ron whispered.

Harry struggled trying not to tear it apart. Mel and Ron sat closed to each other so Pomfrey couldn't see what he was doing. Finally, he straightened up with the paper on his hand. It was a torn page from a book, Harry unfolded it and sat next to Mel so the three of them could read it.

**_'Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.'_ **

Under the text there was one word written in Hermione's handwriting, it said _**'Pipes.'**_

"This is it," Harry breathed, "This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk - a giant serpent! That why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue..." 

"So it is a giant snake," Mel gulped. "I've never wished to be more wrong in my life."

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died- because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin... Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again... and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror- and-" 

"It was right behind them," Mel continued quietly, "because everyone else was outside to watch the match."

"And Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked.

"The water..." Harry said, deep in thought. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection... The crowing of the rooster... is fatal to it! Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake... Someone would've seen..."

Harry and Mel pointed at the word scribbled on the page.

"Pipes," Harry retorted. "Pipes... Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls..." 

"Hermione, you're brilliant!" Mel exclaimed, rereading the paper.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" Ron shook Harry's arm. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in-"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, "said Harry. "This means, I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."

"What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"

"Yes!" Mel stood up eagerly. "I bet McGonagall will know what to do now, maybe they'll get Dumbledore!"

"Let's go to the staff room," said Harry, standing up as well. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

They made their way back to the teachers room, but the wait wasn't long before they had another setback.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once." McGonagall's voice echoed through the walls, "All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Harry turned to look at his friends. 

"Not another attack? Not now?" 

"What'll we do?" said Ron. "Go back to the dormitory?" 

"No," Harry looked around and pointed to an old wardrobe. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out." 

_______________________

_"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."_

_Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"_

_"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"_

_Professor Flitwick burst into tears._

_"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"_

_"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall._

Ron sat back beside her, Mel gripped his shoulder as her mind drifted somewhere else, refusing to believe Ginny was permanently gone.

_"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."_

_The staffroom door banged open again. For one wild moment, Harry was sure it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming._

_"So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?"_

Mel scoffed, Harry nudged her arm to remind her to stay silent so the teachers couldn't tell they were there. Ron was shaking, she knew because she'd kept her hand on him, trying to give some sort of comfort.

"Just the man," Snape said with a nasty smile. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart's eyes widened.

"That's right, Gilderoy," continued Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" 

"I - well, I -" sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" added Professor Flitwick.

The teachers seemed to be having a pleasant time torturing Lockhart.

"D-did I? I don't recall -"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?" 

"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood -"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

"Looks like the lies finally caught up with him," Mel whispered to Harry, who just nodded in agreement.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting... getting ready." He left in a hurry.

"Right," said McGonagall, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories." 

___________________________

An hour after the news spread, Mel was sitting next to Ron, his brothers, and Harry with no words of comfort. The only thing she'd been able to do as soon as she saw the twins was to hug them and mumble some apologies for the time she'd spent not speaking to them, she considered that the whole affair had been silly and lacked importance, now any of that mattered.

They didn't talk much, no one had the spirit to chat about anything with Ginny's disappearance hanging above them like a ghost, Mel's head hurt because of the stress, she wanted to do something- more yet, she _could_ do something- the three of them could, they knew the answer, then what were they waiting for?

"She knew something," said Ron after the twins left the common to go to bed, even though it was barely seven o'clock. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all, she'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was-" Ron stopped short, he rubbed his eyes harshly. When he talked again his voice sounded hoarse, "I mean, she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason." 

Harry didn't reply, he was just as affected.

_They could do something, they knew._

"Guys," said Ron. "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not- you know..."

Harry remained silent. However, Mel stood up again, she'd finally made up her mind.

"We must tell them," She demanded, "we know where the chamber is, and we know what the monster is," She took a deep breath, "that gives us an advantage, and whether Ginny is... or not, at least we have a chance to... to bring her back."

She was hoping that maybe, if they were lucky enough, Ginny could still be alive- perhaps a little injured, but alive. Ron was the first to agree.

"D'you know what?" He said. "I think you're right. We should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."

No one tried to stop them, perhaps because they were too sad and miserable to start any arguments, or maybe they could see Mel's decided expression as they crossed the common room, knowing no one would be capable to stop her. They made their way to Lockhart's office and he opened the door only a little, he looked disheveled and exhausted.

"Oh - Mr. Potter - Mr. Weasley- Miss Dumbledore," He stammered. "I'm rather busy at the moment - if you would be quick -"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

"Er - well - it's not terribly -" Lockhart's face got redder with every word. "I mean - well all right -" 

He opened the door, as they entered, he'd been packing and putting all his things in order, he was running away.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Harry, guessing what was going on.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart. "Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go -" 

"What about my sister?" Ron asked in outrage.

_"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I -"_

_"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"_

_"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description - didn't expect -"_

_"You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books -"_

_"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately._

_"You wrote them!" Harry shouted._

_"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think Id done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on -"_

_"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Harry incredulously._

_"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."_

_He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them._

_"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."_

_He pulled out his wand and turned to them._

_"Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. Id never sell another book -"_

"You shouldn't sell another book!" Mel snapped, "You hideous, horrible man! You're useless! We have a way to save Ron's sister and you don't care at all!"

She was terribly angry, so angry that she started to shake. 

Only that the trunks did as well, and the furniture moved heavily as if trying to match the rest, the room had a sudden boost of energy that cornered Lockhart against the desk, he looked around the room with wide eyes, reminding her of Quirrel the time she'd throw him across the room by accident. It relieved a bit of her anger to know that the man was afraid.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry had gotten a hold of his wand and was pointing it to Lockhart, the teacher's wand flew towards him and Ron caught it, throwing it out the window.

The trunks and furniture stopped moving, her breathing slowed down. Lockhart laid on the ground, utterly terrified. Mel was pointing directly at his chest as a safety measurement, she didn't know any harmful spells, but Lockhart didn't know that.

_"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him._

_"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."_

_"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."_

They took the teacher to the girls' toilet and made him go in first, Myrtle received them with the same excitement as usual.

"Oh, it's you," She said. "What do you want this time?" 

"To ask you how you died," Harry replied.

Mel stood near the door with her wand ready, in case Lockhart tried to escape.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," Myrtle answered, though she'd never looked happier. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then- I died." 

"That's it?" Mel frowned.

"How?" said Harry.

"No idea," said Myrtle. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away... And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses." 

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry.

"Somewhere there," Myrtle pointed toward the sink in front of her toilet. 

Ron and Harry rushed over to the sink, Lockhart stepped back and turned, but he found Mel standing on the door and glaring at him. He gulped and went back to the center of the room, shaking like a little puppy.

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as the kids approached it. 

"Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue." 

"But -" Harry tilted his head, he was watching something on the edge of the tap. "Open up."

He looked back at Ron, who shook his head. 

"English."

Harry stared intently at the sink, it was quite an odd scene to be looking at. When he spoke again, it was that same strange hissing sound he'd made during the dueling club. It happened immediately, the tap sank on the ground and revealed a large pipe, they could fit in it properly. That was it, the entrance to the chamber of secrets.

"I'm going down there," Harry said. 

"Me too," said Ron and Mel in unison.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, slightly more cheerful than moments ago. "I'll just -" 

" _Professor_ ," Mel frowned, "you're not leaving."

"You can go first," Ron offered.

"Kids," he said, his voice feeble. "Kids, what good will it do?"

But he'd approached the pipe, and it was looking at it reluctantly.

Harry pocked him in the back with his wand. Lockhart sat on the ground and hung his legs over the pipe entrance.

"You'll do a great job, don't worry," Mel walked up to them with a smile, "if the monster is hungry we'll just feed it with you and it'll leave us alone... See? Isn't that a brilliant idea? Guess I'm not so short-minded..."

Lockhart blushed a deep shade of red.

"I really don't think -" He started, but Ron pushed him over the edge. He vanished. 

Both boys looked at her.

"That was a bit hard, you know?" Ron mentioned. "We won't actually offer him to the basilisk as lunch, are we?"

"Of course we won't," Mel replied, "but I couldn't help it, he really shouldn't have called me stupid during the year. I'm not stupid."

Harry lowered himself into the pipe, then he let go. 

"Are we ever going to have a normal term?" She asked as Ron slid into the pipe entrance.

"Let's just hope we survive this one, then we worry about the rest," He replied before vanishing into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so so close to the end!! See you this Saturday :) -Danny


	22. Ginny's Rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'An explosion divided the group, Mel threw herself to the right and covered her head as best she could from all the rocks falling. Her worst nightmare coming true and all she could think of was that if they died, there was no way someone could recover their bodies.'

Mel didn't like the idea of being underground and so far away from everything. Even if the ceiling was high enough for them to walk upright, she feared that at any moment the walls would just fall and bury her under thousands of stone and no one would ever know where to find them. That was quite a nasty thought she didn't want to have, yet it was the only thing she could think of.

There was no need to watch Lockhart now, he couldn't exactly flee from the place. They walked through the damp hall, dark and cold with only their shadows as their company, carefully moving forward.

"Guys - there's something up there -" Ron pointed. 

At the end of the corridor, they could see something huge and just... laying there.

"Maybe it's asleep," Harry whispered. 

Harry and Mel walked closer to it with their wands ready for any kind of attack when Harry's light got to the body, they realized it was only the skin, the monster wasn't there.

Lockhart fell to his knees, overwhelmed or maybe, just tired from all the emotions.

"Get up," Ron demanded, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart suddenly jumped on top of Ron, now both of them were on the ground, struggling. Mel got closer but by the time she and Harry got near enough, Lockhart had already taken a hold of Ron's wand.

"The adventure ends here!" He said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories! _Obliviate!"_

An explosion divided the group, Mel threw herself to the right and covered her head as best she could from all the rocks falling. Her worst nightmare coming true and all she could think of was that if they died, there was no way someone could recover their bodies. Then the rocks stopped, and she was still breathing- and she could hear someone breathing beside her.

"Ron!" Harry shouted from some point in the distance. "Mel! Are you okay?"

"I'm here!" Ron's voice sent a wave of relief through her body, he was next to her, she wasn't alone. "I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand- Mel?"

"I'm fine," She panted, standing up, "I'm full of dirt, but I'm fine. What do you mean he got blasted?"

"Well," He grunted, "take a look..."

The boy got closer to the man's body, who laid on the ground with a confused expression. Ron kicked his leg and Lockhart complained briefly before going back to analyze the place. He seemed lost.

"Harry!" Mel approached the pile of rocks that were now separating them from each other. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes," Harry's coughed, "one piece and all..."

"What now?" Ron asked anxiously. "We can't get through- it'll take ages..." 

She knew Ron was right, they were trapped and Harry was the only one who could keep going. Once again, she knew what they had to do, only this time was harder than the first, cause it meant she had to let go of what she felt was part of her person.

"Harry has to keep going..." She said, very quietly.

"What?" Asked Ron.

"Harry has to keep going," She repeated, louder this time, "I hate saying this, but he knows what he's facing and he's the only one who can get to Ginny on time. If he waits for us your sister... she has more chances if he moves right now than if he waits for us"

There was a heavy silence after her words. She didn't want to wait; if she could move the rocks with just a wand movement she would, but there was no time. Worse yet, she didn't want to leave Harry alone- her whole life she'd been standing beside him, they were a team. She was supposed to protect him, to never leave him alone, and now... 

It was time to trust and let go. She could only trust in his abilities, trust in her best friend, _wait_.

"Wait there," Harry replied after what seemed like ages. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on... If I'm not back in an hour..."

"You will," Mel tried to find a small crack between the rocks so she could glance at her best friend. She found none. "You're smart... and lucky."

She heard a tiny, trembling laugh.

"Glasses?" She said with a tint of distress, "You can do it."

"We should try and shift some of this rock," Ron cleared his throat, fighting against the tears that were threatening to get out. "So you can- can get back through. And, Harry -" His breathing was uneven, he couldn't end his sentence.

"See you in a bit," Harry sentenced, she also caught fear on his voice, yet she didn't comment on it.

_________________________

"I think this is the longest you've spent without talking," Ron mentioned after ten minutes of moving the rocks away so Harry could pass through. "I mean by choice. You were silent this afternoon but that was because of me and my brothers"

"That's not odd, just means I'm terribly worried," She said tiredly, "I just want this day to end- and to have a happy ending, if possible"

"Harry'll come back, and he'll bring back Ginny," Ron said with certainty, "he's clever, he'll know what to do."

"He better," Mel mumbled, "otherwise I'll have to go in myself and drag his ghost back to life"

Ron let out a short, dry laugh. 

"If we find a way to get out of here you'll have to learn to worry less, or your hair'll be grey by the time we're sixteen"

"S'not that I don't know how to calm down," She snapped, "it's just- ugh- it's just Harry, you know? He... he's a headache."

"He's a headache because he went alone to try and save my sister?" Ron asked.

"He's too nice!" Mel exploded, throwing a small rock without seeing and accidentally hitting Lockhart, "Sorry, Gil! Anyway, Harry's always doing things like this, the time he looked for Justin to clear things up and ended up being blamed of his attack- or when we decided to help Hagrid with Norbert and lost all those points? What about the Christmas present he gave me, and what about Grey? Merlin's beard- isn't he just perfectly lovely?!"

She ended her rant, kicking a few stones that laid beside her. Ron was looking at her with a strange expression.

"Why're you so upset about all that? Harry was a good bloke all those times, is that bad?"

"It isn't!" She exclaimed, "Which is why it makes everything so much harder for me, can't he be a normal boy and be annoying and stupid?"

"Thank you," Ron frowned, moving another rock out of the way, "Why, are you trying to hate him? It does sound like you're trying to like him le-"

Then he stopped, looking at her with a new realization shinning on his eyes.

"You like Harry."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're saying-"

"It's quite obvious, actually," He raised a brow, "wonder how Harry can't see it..."

"Don't mention any of this to him," She jerked up, pointing a single finger to his chest.

"I'm right, then? You like him?" His smile grew, "that's gross, Mel"

"I'm aware! That's why I'm trying to make it stop!"

"I've never heard those sorts of things can be stopped," Ron shrugged, "think you're doomed"

"Oh no..."

"Sorry, just being honest"

"No- I'm not saying it because... of what y-you said," Mel gulped, "I'm not feeling well..."

Ron stopped what he was doing again, eyeing her up with worry.

"Mel?"

She dropped a rock dangerously near her foot, stepping backward and holding her arm tight against her chest. She let out a strangled scream.

"Mel! What's going on?"

She couldn't answer, a sharp pain spread through her right arm and disoriented her, making her fall back and curl up without being able to understand what was happening.

However, it seemed her subconscious knew.

"Something happened to Harry," Mel whimpered.

Then something even stranger occurred, and a scene flashed in her mind, one that was definitely nothing she'd ever lived before:

Harry was kneeling on the floor, he was holding his arm just like her, though his was covered in blood, a boy- older and taller- stood above him, a nasty smile on his face.

"What?" Ron asked without understanding.

She cried again, the pain only increasing- Her sight got blurry and now everything was pulsing, not only her forearm. 

Then, just when she was thinking that maybe she was somehow dying and this was some strange hallucination, the pain stopped. She gasped, her vision becoming clearer and finally able to look up to Ron, who was now kneeling in front of her, holding her back.

"You scared me!" He yelled at her, terrified, "What was that? What happened?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She yelled back, "I-I don't know! It just sort of happened!"

Ron examined her face frantically looking for a sign of mental illness. When he found none, he hugged her briefly and stood up, offering a hand to help her back on her feet.

"I'm glad it's over," He nodded shortly, "I don't know what would've done if I was left alone with this twat"

Both of them turned to see Lockhart, who was wandering around a few meters away.

"Probably search for my ghost and force me to come back as well," She replied, still slightly weakened, "I truly don't know what was that, but what I said... I meant it. I know it's true, somehow."

Ron bit his lip and looked over to the wall, they still had a lot of work to do.

"Let's just keep going." She nodded and continued their labor. 

How did she manage to see what she'd seen? And was it real? Merlin, she hoped it was all her mind's invention.

______________________

After almost an hour, Harry's voice felt like a huge weight lifting from their shoulders.

"Ron! Mel! Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

"Yes!" Ron beamed, leaning closer to see through the gap they had created.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed after a few seconds, pulling his sister through the gap. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?"

"Gin!" Mel hugged her tightly once Ron let go of her, "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"How - what -- where did that bird come from?" 

The girl looked back just then, finding the most beautiful bird she'd ever seen landing softly in front of her.

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry grunted as he passed through.

At the same time he mentioned it, the bird got closer to Mel, almost as if he knew who she was.

"How come you've got a sword?" asked Ron. 

Once again her attention moved from the bird to Harry, who was holding a large, shiny sword on one hand.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," Harry glanced at her and Ginny.

Her friend was holding her tightly, she cried against her shoulder and mumbled apologies, Mel tried to let her know that any of that was her fault, but Ginny wasn't having it.

"But-" Ron started, but Harry was quick to interrupt.

"Later. Where's Lockhart?" 

"Back there," Ron pointed to the other side of the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Ginny finally let go of her, though she was still very affected. The bird lifted himself from the ground and decided to land on Mel's left shoulder, scaring her to death. He was so pretty and gentle that she let him there, knowing it wouldn't harm her. 

When they found Lockhart, he was humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone," Ron explained. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself.."

"Hello," Lockhart said gleefully, "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron.

Harry got closer to the pipe where they had first entered and frowned.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" He asked them. 

The bird flew and stopped in front of Harry, he was strange, acted like he... understood.

"He looks like he wants you to grab..." said Ron, tilting his head. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there-"

"Fawkes," Harry smiled, "isn't an ordinary bird. We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart-"

"He means you," said Ron to Lockhart in an exasperated tone. 

"You hold Ginny's other hand-" He kept the sword and the hat -it looked like the sorting hat, which was weird- on his belt, and offered his hand to Mel, "Let's go."

It was quite a strange moment when the five of them flew up through the pipe like they weighed nothing to Fawkes. They landed softly outside the pipe and onto the wet floor of Myrtle's toilets. 

"You're alive," she frowned at their sight.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," Harry took off his glasses and casually cleaned the bloodstains off.

Mel only realized she'd been staring when Ron nudged her arm, a knowing smile on his face.

"Bugger off," She hissed.

"Oh, well..." Myrtle started, "I'd just been thinking... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet."

"Oh," Harry and Mel said at the same time.

"I-I think we better go and... we should look for McGonagall," Harry hurried back to the door, face completely red.

"Urgh!" said Ron once they were outside in the corridor. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!- Oh, but don't worry Mel, Harry only thinks about you"

Ron broke the record of embarrassing more than one person at a time. Mel blurted out half a sentence before giving up and avoid any kind of eye contact with her friends, Harry had managed to punch Ron without the girls noticing, and without making any noise. Ron tried to complain loudly but then saw his sister's face and noticed she was still crying silently beside them.

Fawkes landed back on Mel's shoulder, she noticed his feathers had a wonderful gleam, they shone and covered her with a good sense of comfort.

"Where now?" asked Ron behind them.

"To Professor McGonagall's office," Mel retorted calmly, "I think she ought to know what happened..."


	23. New Discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you enjoy :) -Danny

She was definitely not expecting to see so many people inside the office. Mrs and Mr Weasley got up and trapped Ginny in a tight hug, both of them crying happily at the sight of the daughter they thought was lost forever.

Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on her and Harry, and he was smiling brightly at them. Fawkes flew away from her shoulder only to sit on Dumbledore's. 

She was suddenly in the middle of a bear hug with Ron and Harry, Mrs Weasley leaving the tiniest space for them to breathe.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall with a shaky voice. 

_Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the rub-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary._

_Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he, Mel, and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom..._

All sounded way more impressive than how it really was, most of what they knew was by pure luck and guessings, but altogether, they sounded better than any of Lockhart's books.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall breathed heavily, "so you found out where the entrance was- breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add- but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

Harry continued though his voice was growing tired, by the time he reached the part where the diary had somehow something to do with the whole thing, he stopped, giving a nervous glance to Ginny and then going back to Dumbledore, who only smiled as a reply. 

Harry was hiding something, the thing that connected Ginny and the diary with the rest of the story, she just couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"What interests me most," Dumbledore said, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"What?" Mel turned to look at her uncle in disbelief, _"Voldemort?"_

"W- what's that?" said Mr. Weasley. "YouKnow-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not... Ginny hasn't been... has she?"

"It was this diary," said Harry, giving the book to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen..." 

The man took the book and examined it, Mel saw the same strange glint in his eyes she'd seen a year back when she mentioned her bursts of magic to him.

"Brilliant," he said. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school, traveled far and wide... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with -with... him?"

"His diary," Ginny cried. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year..."

"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley. "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic" 

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I t-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it..."

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort. Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up... You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice- I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment." 

"Hermione!" Mel blurted out in excitement.

Dumbledore walked up to the door and opened it so the Weasleys could go.

"She's okay!" said Ron brightly, his mind on their friend.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," nodded Dumbledore. 

The girl and her parents disappeared through the door, then the man looked back at McGonagall.

"You know, Minerva, I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said McGonagall, already going out. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter, Dumbledore, and Weasley, shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. 

They glanced at each other nervously, not knowing what that meant.

"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore. "Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words. You will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and- let me see- yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor." 

She sat heavily on the nearest chair, shaking from weariness and relief.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added, she looked up to see he was talking about Lockhart. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?" 

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron piped up, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart-"

"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?" 

Mel laughed, catching the man's attention.

"You were," She smiled, "but you know, we worked with what we had, I like to think that we were smart enough"

"You certainly look clever," The man agreed innocently.

Ron snorted, trying to hide his amusement with a cough.

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," The boy explained quietly to Dumbledore.

"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" Lockhart tilted his head. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though. He'll lend you one." 

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "Id like a few more words with Harry and Mel..."

Ron obeyed, but not before throwing a curious glance over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"Sit down, Harry," He pointed to the chair next to Mel. The boy obliged. "First of all, Harry, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

Mel glance at Fawkes, the bird was sitting on Dumbledore's knee, comfortably leaning his tiny head against her uncle's hand.

"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore. "I imagine he was most interested in you..."

She felt her heart race, she remembered what'd happened during her time in the chamber, the... vision she'd had, should she mention it?

"Professor Dumbledore... Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said..."

"Did he, now?" said Dumbledore. "And what do you think, Harry?"

"I don't think I'm like him!" Harry said, so abruptly that manage to bring her back from her thoughts. "I mean, I'm- I'm in Gryffindor, I'm..." 

He glanced at Mel, and she understood he was anxious about telling his worries in front of her. She offered a hand for him to hold, Harry took it with uncertainty.

"Professor," He looked back at the old wizard. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd- I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while... because I can speak Parseltongue..."

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," explained Dumbledore, "because Lord Voldemort- who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin- can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure..." 

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, his hand closed tighter around hers, but she didn't mind. 

"It certainly seems so."

"So I should be in Slytherin," He lamented. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it --" 

"Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue -resourcefulness - determination- a certain disregard for rules... Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."

"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin..." 

"Exactly. Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in  
Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."

He handed the shiny sword back to Harry, he let go of her hand in order to take the sword and examine it carefully, she peered over his shouder to see it better. There was a name engraved below the hilt.

_**'Godric Gryffindor'** _

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Harry," said Dumbledore simply. 

Mel looked up from the sword and into Dumbledore's eyes. She had her brows knit together and wanted so badly to express her thoughts, yet she couldn't. It was about things that neither harry or he knew, and she didn't know how to express them. Still, Dumbledore was a great wizard for a reason, he knew Mel wanted to speak privately.

"What you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban- we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," He said, deep in thought. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?" 

Harry stood up and waited for Mel.

"Oh, I'm staying- I need... I need to talk about- some things" She stammered.

"Okay," Harry eyed her carefully, but he started to leave without asking more questions.

Lucius Malfoy burst into the room looking furious.

Mel stood up immediately.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore. 

Mel noticed the man wasn't alone, a small figured walked in behind him, something that looked exactly like Harry had said Dobby looked like. The elf bent down and kept polishing the man's shoes, Mel'd never seen such a sorrowful creature.

"So!" Malfoy said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

_"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too... Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."_

_Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury._

_"So -- have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"_

_"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile._

_"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"_

_"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."_

Mel moved over to Harry's side, watching the scene attentively. 

Dumbledore held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby, so she did as well.

The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

Dobby was _confessing_. She remembered what Ginny had said, that she'd found the book with the rest of her books- the same day she'd gotten her school books Lucius Malfoy and Mr Weasley had fought inside the library, Malfoy had even examined Ginny's book.

This was Malfoy's fault.

_"I see..." said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore._

_"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here," Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look, "and my niece, along with Ron- hadn't discovered this book- Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will..."_

_Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike._

_"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then... The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pureblood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and- killing Muggleborns... Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise..."_

_Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak. "Very fortunate," he said stiffly._

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry suddenly.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to her," Harry said sternly. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?" 

Mel looked at her friend with wide eyes, not believing that Harry was daring enough to say it aloud.

"Prove it," Malfoy hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you..."

Lucius only turned to his house-elf, utterly offended.

"We're going, Dobby!"

The way he treated poor Dobby, it broke her heart.

"Wish we could save him from Malfoy," Mel commented under her breath.

Harry perked up at her words.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore. "But hurry. The feast, remember... And Mel, please stay so we can have a few words"

"Yes," She nodded, going back to her chair. 

Harry grabbed the book and rushed out of the office, not looking back at all. There was a moment of silence while Dumbledore finished his letter, then he looked up, expectantly.

"I suppose you have a lot in mind," He stated.

"A lot, Sir," She agreed, not knowing where to start.

"Most of them are doubts, I imagine," He continued, "you must be confused about how the houses really work..."

"Everyone says Slytherin is meant to be all bad, or at least, that is meant for people that don't care about what's fair and good," She explained, "but I... I've started to think that maybe we're seeing it wrong"

Dumbledore's smile grew.

"Erick Flint is a person of interest, isn't he?"

She didn't even bother to ask how he knew, _of course_ he knew about her friendship with Erick.

"He's helped me before- and he doesn't care about blood- he's nice and wants to learn about muggles," She shook her head, "I don't understand... I'm sure he didn't choose to be in Slytherin, he always says that's where his whole family's been, that he belongs there, but I-I'm not saying he shouldn't be in Slytherin, cause I don't know... if he is a Slytherin, and he's a good person, then what does that mean?"

"It means that he's a remarkable boy," Dumbledore said, "I know his family, they're not the loving kind, and this boy took me by surprise during his first year, he's well-mannered and intelligent, with an interest in the muggle world... I guess there's always a black sheep in every family, I remember during your father's year, there was a boy that was a lot like Erick," He said with a sad smile, "he could've done so much good to our world, yet the war changed him, it poisoned his soul... if this boy is reaching out to you, asking for your help, by all means help him. You never know when you could be saving someone's life by showing kindness"

She nodded, Erick was a good boy, she wasn't planning on breaking their friendship just because others thought differently, which reminded her of another thing she wanted to talk about.

"Professor?" She asked. Dumbledore remained silent, "People... my friends- my teachers- they're always saying they're expecting great things from me, but I don't think I have it in me. They think I'll be like you, Sir- which isn't bad if it turns out to be true, but it certainly does put a ton of pressure on me... it's hard to make a decision when they've already planned my future without knowing who I really am."

"And who are you, Mel?"

"I'm a little girl," She replied worriedly, "I don't know what I want to be as an adult, not yet. I don't even know the extent of my own abilities... something happened again, while we were waiting for Harry and Ginny to return"

Mel was aware that it sounded crazier now that she was saying it out loud but she kept going, determined to clarify her doubts. Maybe she was imagining things, but she thought she'd seen a triumphant expression on her uncle's face.

"And it stopped after a moment?"

"Like it never happened"

"I see," He examined her features carefully.

Mel felt too self-conscious, she lowered her look and stared at Fawkes, her mind somewhere else, uneasy.

"Fawkes is a marvelous creature," She said after a while, "he brought us back"

"He's a Phoenix," Dumbledore stroke the bird's head, "a magical creature, loyal and with infinite qualities... your father loved them very much as well"

"My father?" She looked up in amazement.

"He seemed to understand Fawkes, there was a bond between your father and him, I never dared to ask what it was... Dear girl, I think I've postponed this talk long enough, it's clear that you've inherited abilities that only the women in our family can get, and I shouldn't keep asking you to try and push them back without help. Would you agree, if I offered you help with that?"

Mel frowned, not fully understanding.

"Like... extra lessons?" She wondered, "To help me handle my temper?"

"It would help you with more than just your temper, dear. The lessons could help you in case of emergencies, you'd be able to control your magic, to gain control"

No more powerless moments. No more sitting and waiting for things to just happen. 

"Yes," She said without a second thought, "I want to learn, I... I want to help"

"Perfect," The man said, "I'll give you some books that you can take home so you can start studying during summer, get acquainted with the subjects we'll see. We can start next year when you're a bit older and well rested"

"Okay," She said, trying to hold back her excitement, "can I talk about this with my mother and uncle? I think they'd love to hear the news- oh! Can I tell Harry?"

"I don't see why not," Dumbledore smiled, then he added, "your uncle... I haven't heard of him for a long time."

"Well, he lives a bit far from us as well, I don't see him often," Mel said, thoughtfully, "he got ill during my first year, he often gets sick... but I believe he's alright now"

"I should send a letter his way soon," Dumbledore mentioned casually as they walked out of the room, "I would like to hear what he's been doing for the past eleven years..."

________________________

"I can't believe you freed Malfoy's elf!" Mel laughed wholeheartedly, "I wish I had seen his face! That was brilliant, Harry!"

"Dobby deserves a better life, that's all," Harry shrugged, blushing lightly.

"You solved it! You solved it!" Their heads snapped to the sound of the voice. 

Hermione was running towards them, the biggest smile on her face.

"MIONE!" Mel yelled, standing up in a hurry and meeting her friend half-way, hugging her and crying, "You're back! I'm so happy- I've missed you terribly!"

"Hermione!" The boys also hugged her, though their hugs were shorter than hers.

The feast continued its course, and several people approached Harry to apologize and thank him for all he'd done and did the same with Mel and Ron- Hagrid appeared as well and hugged them tightly, almost breaking several bones in the process.

The exams got canceled and Gryffindor won the house cup again- things were going just fine. 

Erick managed to pass beside her table and deliver a tiny note saying he was happy they'd found the heir and saved everyone, and he couldn't wait for the next year so she could join him in Hogsmeade at least once. Mel read the note quickly and looked up to see Erick already sitting back on his table, the tiniest smile threatening to light up his face.

"He's a Slytherin," Someone said beside her.

Mel jumped, hurriedly hiding the note in her pocket.

_"What?"_

"Erick Andrews is not a Ravenclaw," Hermione said seriously, "you thought I wouldn't notice? I knew about a week after he introduced himself... when I saw him enter the great hall and sit next to Daphne Greengrass"

"In my defense, he wasn't supposed to talk to me in public, I don't know what got into him that day when he talked to you..."

Hermione just stared at her.

"Are you mad?" Mel asked shyly, "I know how all of you feel about Slytherin, but I promise- I swear he's not like that at all"

Hermione wasn't happy, but she didn't give her a lecture either.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't," Mel assured her, "our friendship it's odd, but it's based on trust- I know things about him... He won't hurt me."

The girl just nodded, it was obvious she didn't feel comfortable with the subject.

When Dumbledore announced Lockhart wasn't going to be back for next year though, she forgot about all her problems.

"Ah, perhaps we'll get a better teacher this time," She sighed in bliss.

"Shame," said Ron. "He was starting to grow on me." 

Fred and George found their way to sit next to Mel, one on each side so she couldn't ignore them.

"I think we owe you an apology," George started.

"To me?" She frowned.

"What we did on Valentine's was wrong, I guess," Fred sighed, "it was a masterpiece, but you didn't do anything to deserve it, you were only watching after of our sister-"

"We came to the realization that we might not be doing a good job as older brothers at all-"

"On the other hand, you did it perfectly- you saved our sister, brought her back-"

"Harry did that, I just-"

"Yeah, but we don't like Harry as much as we like you," Fred shrugged, "I mean, is it true that you threatened Lockhart by telling him you were going to feed him to the monster?"

"I... yes." The twins laughed.

"You're something else," George stood up and ruffled her hair.

Mel huffed, trying -and failing- to brush her hair back to how it was before George's attack. Fred stood up as well, pulling her in and kissing her temple in a very exaggerated manner, handing her the piece of paper where they'd originally written her poem. 

"Bugger off!" She giggled, putting the poem inside her pocket.

"You know," Ron said, watching as his brothers went back to sit with Lee Jordan, "you may not have a crush on them, but now I'm starting to believe they fancy you"

Mel almost choked on her drink.

"Ron!" Harry and Mel yelled at the same time.

She stared at her friend in surprise.

"I know you hate it when he says that, I don't think it's funny anymore," Harry explained casually. 

"'Course you don't," Ron said with a grin.

Harry made sure to kick him in the shin while Mel wasn't paying attention.

________________________

"Ginny - what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?" Harry asked as they approached King's Cross, they were almost back home, and Mel couldn't wait to see her mother again.

"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well - Percy's got a girlfriend." 

"What?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was- you know- attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" 

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, and it didn't sound convincing at all. 

"Definitely not," George smirked.

When the train stopped, Harry hurriedly pulled out ink and parchment, along with a quill.

"This is called a telephone number," he said, giving the paper to Ron and Hermione. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer- he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to..."

"What about me?" She teased.

"What if you go with your uncle for the rest of the summer?"

"Fair enough," Mel sighed.

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they, Harry?" asked Hermione once outside of the train. "When they hear what you did this year?" 

"Proud?" Harry snorted. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious..." 

"I'm proud!" Mel put an arm around his shoulders, "I'm sure my mum's too, bet she'll give us tons of cake and cookies once we get home, as a reward for our bravery, you know?"

Harry tilted his head.

"Don't you think she'll be furious you almost got yourself killed again?"

"Oh, absolutely- she'll kill me. I'm just trying to imagine a happier story so I can survive her scolding."

"Good luck with that..."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I told you before, I'll be taking a small break for the next two-three weeks (depending on how busy I'll be during the end of semester) but I'll be back with the third book and posting three times a week :) see you soon! <3 -Danny.


End file.
